La Revanche du Temps
by Mutya-Elena
Summary: Les conflits sont finalement menés à terme sur Gaia et Centra, mais malheureusement, l'Etat gardait des petits secrets qui risquent d'ouvir des plaies semblables aux précédentes, mais plus douloureuses.Cette fois-ci, ne sous-estimez personne.
1. Partie 1

Disclaimer: Personne ne m'appartient...pour l'instant

Avertissement: Je n'ai pas fini d'écrire cette fiction (et je sens que je vais avoir des difficultés avec la rentrée à la fac') , mais je peux déjà vous dire que c'est extrêmement long car j'adore explorer toutes les facettes possibles. Et j'ai beaucoup appuyé sur les explications pour ceux qui n'auraient jamais jouer aux jeux.

De plus, je n'écris pas sous forme de chapitre, uniquement par scène, donc autant vous dire que le découpage est judicieux à faire et assez inégal d'ailleurs, mais j'ai essayé de construire quelque chose qui tient à peu près la route. D'ailleurs, les premières parties peuvent vous sembler tout à fait ennuyantes... Disons que c'est une grande introduction, et puis c'est Quistis 3 et je trouve qu'on ne fait vraiment pas attention à elle dans le jeu!

Petite dernière chose, je m'excuse d'avance de la longueur des paragraphes/parties...Mais je travaille aussi beaucoup sur le visuel donc je détaille énormément.

Oui, cette fiction, c'est pour ceux qui ont du courage et beaucoup de patience ahaaa =x

Bonne chance et bonne lecture!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Quistis Trèpe, ancienne professeur à la Balamb Garden University et à présent l'une des SeeD les plus reconnue dans cette nouvelle aire de paix mondiale, se retournait sans cesse dans son lit glacé, scrutant le vide avec inquiétude. Son horloge murale blanche cliquetait, indiquant les infernales et vaines secondes qui venaient amplifier le tumulte qui l'habitait. Déjà deux heures du matin et le sommeil ne l'attirait toujours pas pour la énième nuit depuis bientôt deux mois. Oui, depuis la fin de la Guerre des Sorcières, cette grande victoire qui avait réjoui le peuple, lui restait amère, lui brûlait le coeur plus que de le gonfler de bonheur, elle ne dormait presque plus. Certes, ils avaient remporté la guerre, avaient débarrassé la Terre de cet immonde fléau, permettant à chacun de retrouver ses nuits paisibles d'antan. Mais pas elle. Chaque nuit, dans le secret de ses draps aussi froids que son regard azur, elle se lamentait sur ce qu'ils avaient perdu plus que ce qu'ils avaient gagné au prix de nombreux efforts...Enfin elle, et seulement elle , sentait ce nouveau vide dans tout son être, son coeur pourtant désert de tout sentiment -en apparence -.

La jeune femme, en se lançant dans cette affaire captivante, avait pensé, avec une pointe de mépris pour elle-même, que de toute façon, elle n'avait rien à perdre...Puisqu'elle n'avait rien; et que la victoire la contenterait un tant soi peu. Mais cela n'avait eu aucun impact sur elle, hormis d'être reconnue partout. Contrairement à ses fidèles compagnons, elle n'avait personne pour l'écouter, la consoler, elle avait été destituée de son statut de professeur...et jamais personne n'y prêtait attention. Jamais avec _Amour_. D'après tout le monde, Quistis n'avait besoin de personne: elle était une femme forte, froide et indépendante que les sentiments rendaient malade. Sa meilleure amie était la solitude.

Qu'importe ces éternels problèmes qui, somme toute, lui devenaient coutumiers et presque supportables, ce qui la torturait depuis tout ce temps était "un détail" au dénouement de cette guerre. Ce n'était pas l'état de santé de cette chère Rinoa, la sorcière bien aimée de Squall - encore plus désagréable qu'auparavant - ni les villes ravagées - avec du temps et de l'attention, tout se rebâtirait, s'améliorerait même - ni d'avoir fini la bataille seule, sans véritable soutien affection, ni par la maigre menace que laissait peser Ultimecia malgré sa mort. Non, vraiment, ça n'était apparemment rien d'important comparé à tout cela. La disparition, ou la simple absence, de Seifer, l'ancien chevalier de ces dames les Sorcières, lui causait le plus grand mal. La plupart s'en accommodait bien vu son comportement imbuvable d'antan et ses actes horribles durant la guerre, mais Quistis, avait cru en lui comme elle avait cru en Edea: aucun n'étaient foncièrement mauvais à ce point. Seifer avait été aveuglé par de grandes illusions et manipulé sans considération. Edea s'était laissé faire en toute conscience, simplement guidée par son instinct maternelle: la vie de ses "enfants" avait bien plus d'importance que la sienne à ses yeux. Ils n'avaient été que les marionnettes d'Ultimecia, cette infâme créature qui avait ravagé le monde petit à petit en se cachant en l'âme d'un autre, quelqu'un de faible d'esprit, quelqu'un d'aveuglé par ses incommensurables désirs de vengeance, de protection, de s'imposer tout simplement...ou de sauver des âmes pures.

Oui, malgré tout ce que Seifer avait fait subir au monde entier par simple faiblesse, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle lui pardonnait tout, car elle restait une femme humble, pleine de bonté et de générosité, malgré sa carapace acérée. Et même si durant des années, il l'avait fait souffrir, la provoquant sans cesse, aussi bien dans leur enfance à l'orphelinat qu'il y a quelques temps encore à la BGU, durant ses cours, de tout son coeur, elle oubliait tous ses méfaits. Oui, elle l'avait vaillemment supporté le Seifer d'antant: fier, hautain, exécrable. Même lorsqu'il l'humiliait ouvertement dans son propre cours, qu'il l'attaquait verbalement dans les couloirs, qu'il se moquait de sa vie privée auprès de tous. Et même après, alors qu'il avait instauré un début de terreur, qu'il avait voulu tous les tuer, peu importe leurs liens, elle avait continué à le porter dans son coeur blessé. Parce qu'il avait animé sa triste vie, parce que, malgré sa récente domination psychique, il était d'une intelligence remarquable lui permettant de rivaliser avec elle, parce qu'elle le savait en quête d'attention. Comme elle.

Même si, durant chaque conflit l'opposant à Squall, elle se préoccupait principalement du brun, sa vraie inquiétude allait toujours au blond qui repartait en rage. Et seul. Certes, Squall avait accaparé son coeur quelques instants, juste parce qu'elle aimait les défis et qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais, mais il n'occupait jamais vraiment son esprit. Il n'y avait bien que Seifer qui la faisait râler à longueur de journée, qui savait la faire sortir de ses gonds avec de simples mots, qui lui donnait matière à réfléchir tant son cas était particulier. Le seul qui lui donnait un véritable "divertissement". Depuis la guerre, il avait tout bonnement disparu, personne ne savait où il se terrait en attendant que la colère des gouvernements retombe.

C'est qu'il en avait posé des problèmes avec ses idioties. Quistis ne put retenir un faible sourire: Seifer avait toujours posé des problèmes avec ses idioties; peu importe la personne, le lieu , le moment, il agissait à sa guise...Et très généralement envers les autres. Brusquement, elle se dit qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien être mort, personne ne savait rien de son état et ne l'avait vu depuis deux mois. Son coeur se serra à cette idée, son coeur déjà si fragile: personne ne s'en préoccupait, mais à elle, il lui manquait.

Quistis se tourna vers son petit réveil, se frottant les bras vigoureusement à cause de la glace de son coeur qui prenait à présent possession de son corps. Son portable était posé juste à côté, elle s'en empara fébrilement, pensant l'appeler pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Stupide. On n'appelait pas son ancien élève, de surcroît ancien ennemi, en plein milieu de la nuit. De plus, vu leur misérable relation -malgré ces deux fameuses nuits- , il ne risquait pas de répondre à son ancienne professeur qu'il appelait communément la Vierge Effarouchée ou bien le Glaçon. . Pourtant, elle avait horriblement besoin de sentir sa présence auprès d'elle, peu importe les paroles blessantes et agressions morales, elle voulait juste le voir. Au moins, si elle l'avait auprès d'elle, elle se sentirait exister, peu importe la manière, mais elle serait concrètement Quistis Trèpe, la Reine des Glaces. Ce n'était même pas la peine de penser à l'appeler, finalement.

Déçue, et toujours plus inquiète, elle jeta négligemment son LG sur la table de nuit avant de se retourner vers la place vide à ses côtés. La blonde fit courir ses longs et fins doigts sur le drap blanc, aussi froid que sa peau de porcelaine, la pensée que quelqu'un devrait se trouver là à la rassurer, lui faire oublier cette partie de sa vie, lui martela l'esprit. Mais elle finit par comprendre. Avant, sa solitude ne la dérangeait pas, elle s'en arrangeait même très bien pour faire ce que bon lui semblait, mais là, cela devenait trop lourd à porter....Quasiment 19 interminables années, une véritable torture, à porter seule ses sentiments et à se tenir droite, infaillible. Comme une machine. C'était l'absence de Seifer et de sa mesquinerie qui lui en avait fait prendre conscience. Parce que quand il était là, elle n'avait pas réellement le temps de penser à elle, même s'il ne cessait pas de la provoquer au sujet de sa triste routine.

Pour en arriver à ouvrir les yeux sur son pauvre sort grâce à cet idiot signifiait clairement qu'elle avait touché le fond...Où qu'elle n'en était pas loin.

Quistis sentit le coeur lui remonter au bord des yeux, prêt à noyer son visage angélique, elle tenta d'inspirer un bon coup pour se calmer et y parvint grâce à une dizaine d'années de pratique. Elle avait réellement un mental d'acier. Mais il commençait à faillir sous la forte pression de la glace devenue son châtiment personnel pour ne pas avoir profité de la vie à sa juste valeur, se rabattant sur son travail comme une forcenée. Même si elle avait participé à la clôture de cette grande guerre, elle avait manqué toute sa vie auparavant, laissant le temps couler indifféremment sur elle. Et elle s'en voulut ne pas avoir donné plus, la seule chose qui avait mérité son attention avait été son travail...Mais à présent elle n'était même plus institutrice. Elle n'était plus rien. Car une personne ne peut Etre sans l'appui fiable de gens chers. Oh oui, elle avait ses "amis" bien sûr...Mais ils ne savaient pas, et ne voulaient pas savoir ce qu'elle cachait si précieusement. S'ils avaient su, ils auraient certainement fuit. Alors autant souffrir en silence pour maintenir son peu de vie sociale.

L'ancienne institutrice s'assit lentement, le corps engourdis par ce froid psychologique qui la tenait prisonnière depuis toujours. Avec lui, la glace s'était quelque peu fendue pourtant. Tout le monde finit par craquer, dans tous les sens du terme, avec un homme aussi atroce dans sa fierté et sa beauté. Aujourd'hui, la flamme s'était éteinte avec cette guerre: même si il était dans le clan adverse, elle avait secrètement continué à placer son espoir en lui; son espoir d'être assistée par un tel homme, qu'il lui apprenne tout ce qu'il lui avait échappé en 18 ans, lui qui connaissait déjà tout. Si elle le revoyait, rien qu'une fois, elle reprendrait certainement goût à cette vie acide et pourrait au moins faire semblant auprès de ses amis.

Ce fut donc avec cette nouvelle détermination qu'elle sauta de son lit et fila se préparer pour se rendre à Balamb: là-bas, elle était certaine de trouver Fujin et Raijin, les meilleurs et seuls amis de son ancien élève. Peu importe l'heure, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser mourir à petit feu dans cette chambre glacée. Peu importe le temps et les efforts que cela prendrait, elle était prête à tout pour le retrouver, s'il était toujours de ce monde, et se donner une raison de continuer à vivre. Ils se détestaient clairement, mais leur solitude et leur détermination les rapprochaient indéniablement. Et elle avait besoin d'être proche de quelqu'un qui comprendrait cette amertume.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Quistis traversa l'allée centrale de Balamb la tête haute, ses cheveux angéliques détachés brillants sous la lumière blafarde des hauts lampadaires bleu nuit. A la vue, de son visage ne respirant que froideur et détermination, ses iris océaniques abritant un nouveau feu, et de son trench-coat noir, n'importe qui aurait eu peur, mais tout le monde dormait dans cette paisible ville portuaire à presque 3 heures du matin où même les voyous ne se montraient pas, ou plus depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle descendit la rue pavée le long de l'imposant hôtel quasiment vide en cette période pré-estival, les mains fourrées dans ses poches, seul le claquement de ses talons rompant cet agréable silence. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur la place du port, elle jeta un regard nostalgique aux pontons, se souvenant de la première mission pour Seifer, Squall, Zell et Selphie où elle les avait sagement accompagné pour superviser le tout - mission qui avait marqué le début de la guerre se souvint elle avec amertume -.

Elle posa ensuite son regard sur le petit restaurant fermé à sa droite "le Zephyr", endroit qu'elle connaissait par coeur grâce à Zell qui en était absolument fan - au point de faire une crise d'hystérie s'il ne pouvait pas avoir son café zephyrien pour la pause déjeuner, chose très irritante puis qu'il ne fallait pas moins d'une demi-heure allez/retour pour faire le trajet Université/Balamb. C'est elle qui y allait la plupart du temps tellement elle s'ennuyait- elle en était elle-même venue à apprécier cet endroit en bordure de mer et Raijin & Fujin, à présent plus agréables, assurait une partie du service de jour et la discussion à certains anciens SeeDs tel qu'elle. Et c'est eux qu'elle venait voir cette nuit, en quête de réponse quant à Seifer...Alors qu'elle aurait pu se renseigner bien des journées auparavant. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi elle n'avait pas pensé plutôt à cette simple solution.

Après quelques secondes de tergiversion, elle frappa fébrilement à la porte en bois blanc de la petite maison à la gauche du restaurant: Fujin ferait sûrement une crise pour être réveillée en pleine nuit et, comme d'habitude, Raijin la subirait comme le docile homme de compagnie qu'il était. Quistis était même tellement habituée à le voir subir les colères de la jeune femme, qu'elle ne s'inquiéta même pas pour lui. Comme elle se le figura, des pas lourds se firent entendre de l'autre côté puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une montagne de muscle noir qui répondait au nom de Raijin, se frottant la joue avec une grimace. Il fixa Quistis d'un air penaud, ne semblant pas assimiler qui elle était alors qu'il la voyait presque tous les jours depuis environs 5 ans.

**-QUI C'EST?** entendi-t-elle Fujin crier depuis l'étage, ayant envoyé son chevalier servant s'en occuper plutôt que de bouger sa maigre carcasse jusqu'en bas.

**-Euhh euh, j'crois que c'est Quisty..., **hasarda la montagne de muscle en jetant un regard paniqué en arrière, craignant surement une nouvelle attaque de sa compagne, puis il jeta un regard curieux à la grande blonde qui se tenait sur le palier. En y regardant bien, il reconnut son visage froid finement ciselé. Son hésitation était dut à ses cheveux détachés: c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait lâchés, et sincèrement, il lui trouvait un air moins coincé comme ça. **Ouaip c'est bien Quisty de Balamb, notre seconde héroïne locale!**

**-PUTAIN, qu'est c'qu'elle veut à c't'heure là?! Elle aurait pas put attendre demain?! **continua la femme en braillant puis elle descendit lentement les escaliers, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. **On travaille NOUS!**

Quistis ne sourit même pas devant l'air ahuri de la jeune femme au carré gris tant son inquiétude croissait, pourtant il y avait de quoi rire devant ses cheveux en bataille et son pyjama Marsupilami alors que chacun était habitué à la voir en gris, sûre d'elle et peu rassurante. Fujin se planta auprès de Raijin, paraissant ridiculement petite à côté de lui, croisa les bras sur la poitrine en lui lançant un regard assassin, puis elle fit un signe de tête en direction de son compagnon. Fujin ne savait que crier apparemment.

**-Un problème Quis'?** s'enquit alors l'ancien SeeD sur demande de l'armoire glace qui tentait de tuer la blonde sur place. **Quelque chose de grave vu l'heure j'suppose...**

**-Où est Seifer? **demanda la blonde de but en blanc sans prêter attention à la tentative d'assassinat de son vis-à-vis féminin qui, comme elle s'en doutait, fut interrompu dans sa tentative par sa soudaine question.

**-T'oses demander ça après lui avoir démonter la tête?!** s'énerva Fuj' en brandissant le poing vers elle sans vraiment vouloir l'atteindre, mais elle était réellement en colère et Quistis le comprenait tout à fait: ils étaient très amis après tout et il était juste qu'elle lui en veuille après lui avoir fait subir ça...Même si elle n'était pas la pire du groupe. **Pour qui tu te prends salope?!**

**-Fujin, s'te plait, calme toi, tu d-....**

**-NE ME DONNE PAS D'ORDRE TOI!**

**-Je me prend pour Quistis, une femme qui ne lui en pas a voulut durant tout le conflit, et même aujourd'hui. OUI Fujin, je ne lui en veux p-a-s. Aurais-tu oublier que, contrairement à la majorité des gens ici, j'ai un cerveau?**

**-Ouais. P't'être....**, abdiqua-t-elle rapidement, se souvenant que, en effet, cette fille était sacrément intelligente...Et elle en savait quelque chose pour avoir passé 2 ans avec elle. Mais elle reprit sur un ton plus agressif. **Mais qu'est c'que tu lui veux?!**

**-Lui parler, simplement, j'ai...J'ai besoin de lui parler, **répondit Quistis évasivement en baissant le regard, signe de sa gêne montante ce que Fujin remarqua avec un sourire ironique. Alors comme ça Miss Trèpe connaissant la gêne et avait besoin de se confier?

**-Il est à Deling City**, annonça rapidement Raijin avant que sa compagne ne lui coupe le sifflet avec une autre de ses remarques acides. Prévisible qu'elle était, elle lui envoya un coup dans le tibia en roulant des yeux. Ce gars ne savait pas tenir sa langue.

**-Deling? Pourquoi?! **s'inquiéta-t-elle en leur jetant des regards rapides, mais brusquement elle assimila l'information vitale. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent alors qu'un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres carmins puis elle posa une main sur son coeur sous le regard halluciné de Fujin qui n'en revenait pas. **Alors il n'est pas mort. Seifer n'est pas mort....Dieu soit loué.**

Fujin n'y comprenait véritablement rien! Mais pourquoi cette folle-furieuse en manque de tendresse en avait autant après Seifer? Elle était censée haïr cet homme au même statut que les autres SeeD à cause de tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait passé son temps à la rabaisser, à lui faire du mal et elle, elle avait tout effacé? Non décidément, Fujin ne la comprendrait jamais, c'est pourquoi elle ne préféra rien ajouter, se contentant de trouver une raison à cette recherche inattendue.

**-Son procès pour crime de guerre**, répondit enfin Raijin ne sachant s'il devait plus s'inquiéter de la motivation de l'ancienne institutrice ou du silence de sa compagne. **Il est en préparation et débute demain.**

**-Oh, j'avais presque oublié ça! Merci vous deux!** s'exclama Quistis avant de tourner les talons, direction l'Université pour prendre quelques affaires avant de partir.

**-OU TU VAS?!** reprit subitement Fujin en sortant sur le palier.

**A Deling: j'ai déjà dit que je devais...m'entretenir...Avec lui. Et je veux lui apporter mon soutien**, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire franc, mais sa voix restant aussi dur que du métal, comme toujours. Elle retint un rire devant l'air médusé de son ancienne élève: il était clair qu'elle les avait plus que surpris. Mais elle-même n'était pas bien plus avancée qu'eux: elle voulait le voir, certes, mais ne savait quoi lui dire exactement...Où c'était juste trop dur à formuler pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais extériorisé ses sentiments. Malgré tout, elle ajouta à leur intention pour tenter de les éclaircir: **Contrairement à ce que les autres pensent, je suis convaincue de sa manipulation....Et je lui dois plus qu'on ne le pense.**

Sur cette surprenante révélation, elle remonta l'allée pavée , bien plus sereine que quelques heures auparavant. Elle était tellement préoccupée par l'idée de son procès qu'elle ne se demanda même pourquoi ses fidèles Fujin et Raijin étaient restés ici, en retrait, alors qu'ils étaient sensés le suivre quoi qu'il arrive. Peu importe, elle le reverrait, ce chevalier qui avait été envoyé dans le mauvais camp par son simple besoin d'affirmation. Ca aurait très bien put être elle à sa place puisqu'elle ressentait ce même besoin de s'affirmer, d'être un peu moins seule malgré tous ces gens voguant autour d'elle sans vraiment la prendre en compte. Oui, ça aurait put lui arriver aussi, surtout après _cette nuit_ à la faculté, elle avait baissé les armes et Ultimecia aurait pu en tirer profit puisqu'à cette époque elle contrôlait ce pauvre Seifer. La jeune femme ralentit le pas, s'en voulant encore et toujours , se trouvant bien trop faible.

**-QUISTIS! ON TATTEND A LA GARE!** hurla Fujin du bas de la rue, ne se préoccupant pas des voisins. Au moins, tout le monde serait au courant du planning.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise par cette petite attention, on ne l'avait que très rarement attendue...Et elle ne se serait jamais doutée que sa première fois viendrait de ce glaçon de Fujin. Maladroitement, elle adressa un petit signe de main au duo, ne sachant si elle pouvait réellement leur faire confiance ou pas...Mais elle n'avait pas senti de rancoeur ou pire, de haine, dans la voix de l'ancienne cheftaine du Conseil de Discipline, elle pouvait donc accorder une pause à son système de méfiance. Puis elle se hâta de retourner à la BGU pour empaqueter quelques affaires.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-heure pour les retrouver à la petite gare de Balamb avec son sac de voyage de toile noire à la main et un sac à main en cuir noir à l'épaule opposée, tremblante d'anxiété. Elle partait, laissant son travail et ses amis, sans explication derrière elle sur un coup de tête après quelques éternelles heures de réflexion dans sa chambre froide. Oui, elle perdait vraiment la tête...Et ça l'excitait plus qu'autre chose. Elle avait juste l'impression de faire une fugue -quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait - pour rejoindre son petit ami que ses parents lui interdisaient de voir. Son scénario était similaire si on remplaçait certaines choses: les parents étaient tous ces gens qui le haïssaient - même ses amis - , Seifer n'était rien de plus que son rayon de soleil - à ses yeux, c'était bien plus qu'un petit ami -, mais c'était bel et bien une fugue oui. Comme dans n'importe quel cas, les gens liraient son petit mot d'information le lendemain matin, celui dans lequel elle avait griffonné "_J'ai une mission personnelle des plus urgentes. Je ne sais combien de temps elle me prendra. Mlle Q. Trèpe _"...Et elle n'était même pas sûre qu'ils s'inquiètent pour elle. Mais à vrai dire, elle se moquait royalement de ce que tous pourrait penser d'elle à ce moment et lorsqu'ils sauraient qui elle rejoignait: le rebut de la société, l'ennemi.

Quistis sourit timidement au duo qui l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée, encore peu certaine du bon tournant des choses. Fujin, l'oeil sombre ,mais le visage décrispé - et vêtu un peu plus dignement pour se présenter en ville - lui tendit un ticket sans un mot avant de se tourner vers Raijin qui lui expliqua qu'ils lui avait payer puisque c'était pour rendre visite à leur cher Seifer

Quistis ne sut pas comment les remercier pour leur soudaine attention: elle savait qu'elle venait uniquement du fait quelle se rendait auprès de Seifer, en temps normal, ils n'étaient pas vraiment du genre à être aussi généreux. Qu'importe, ce brin de gentillesse, quoique cacher derrière les grognements de Fujin et la maladresse de Raijin, lui avait réchauffé le coeur, dans l'attente d'approcher sa source de lumière. Elle se contenta donc d'une courbette pour chacun, peu habituée aux démonstrations de gentillesse, puis elle monta les marches avec appréhension comme si elle se rendait déjà au tribunal traitant l'affaire de son ancien ennemi et élève. Elle composta son ticket sans vraiment y prêter attention, réfléchissant déjà à que dire cet homme insupportable et vexant qui la comprenait pourtant, celui qui avait était présent durant toute son enfance.

**-HEY QUISTIS! Laisse tes cheveux comme ça, t'es bien plus belle! Seifer va kiffer!** s'exclama Raijin avec un sourire amusé tout en lui adressant un signe de main d'au revoir.

Quistis rougit imperceptiblement - dieu merci pour elle, il n'y avait que très peu de gens ici pour voir l'embarras d'une des héroïnes de la Guerre des Sorcières -. Premièrement, qu'on lui dise qu'elle était belle, hormis par ses amies et Irvine cet incorrigle bellâtre, était une innovation assez flatteuse et, deuxièmement, que quelqu'un connaissant aussi bien l'imbuvable Seifer, dise que cela lui plairait ne pouvait que l'encourager...Et la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle ne venait pas le voir pour le séduire avec son nouveau style de cheveux plus négligé....Même si l'idée de le séduire tout court était attirante. La blonde se retourna à temps pour voir Fujin balancer un coup dans le tibia de Raijin qui se laissa délibérément frapper. Et elle rit. Elle aurait encore moins pensé avoir un vrai éclat de rire avec ces deux-là. Finalement, après un dernier signe de main, elle se retourna vers le quai sans attendre de réponse de leur part, tellement elle était impatiente. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte coulissante du train et la fixa avec appréhension tout en serrant son sac à main contre son coeur: c'était la porte qui la conduisait à son dernier espoir. La jeune femme inspira un bon coup et grimpa dans le train sans plus attendre.

Une fois son sac rangé là-haut et installée dans son siège près de la fenêtre, elle coupa son téléphone portable, craignant de recevoir trop rapidement des messages colériques puis elle sortit de son sac à main un porte-feuille assortie qu'elle ouvrit avec délicatesse afin de contempler une photo d'elle-même en tenue de Seed , assise sur une banquette de voiture, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Seifer qui la regardait avec incompréhension et ennui. Cette photo avait été prise par Shu, juste par ironie envers Seifer l'antipathique, juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Balamb, direction Timber en train, pour qu'il prenne d'assaut la chaîne télévisée. Ce type était une véritable tête-brûlée. Peut-être que si elle l'avait retenu, comme Shu lui ordonnait, tout ce bazar monstre n'aurait pas eu lieu: Ultimecia n'aurait pu contrôler Seifer par l'intermédiaire d'Edea, les dégâts auraient certainement étaient moins importants...Mais la guerre aurait éclatée malgré tout; Ultimecia attendait depuis trop longtemps. Au moins, elle était avec lui durant ses derniers moments de lucidité. Elle avait passé sa dernière nuit avant les ténèbres avec lui. Au départ, elle s'en était énormément voulu: elle restait son institutrice et ils ne pouvaient littéralement pas s'encadrer par leur divergence d'opinion et d'attitude, mais les regrets avaient rapidement été enfouis sous les doutes et l'inquiétude: Etait-elle capable d'aimer? De sentir autre chose que de la haine? Faisait-il l'utilisation d'un double-jeu? Serait-elle mal jugée? Le reverrait-elle jamais? Finalement elle n'avait eu qu'une réponse, elle l'avait vu à maintes reprises durant la Guerre, mais le reste s'était perdu aux confins de son coeur. Elle en avait assez de toujours se préoccuper de ce que penserait les autres à son sujet, ou tout simplement de se remettre en question.

L'ancienne institutrice rangea lentement ses affaires dans son sac, brusquement prise d'une grande fatigue; c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait depuis le début de la Guerre. Bercée par le souvenir de cette dernière journée de paix en sa compagnie, elle s'endormit, la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre qui laissait entrevoir le décor fade de la gare balambienne avant que le train ne se mette en route, le ronronnement du moteur s'ajoutant à son agréable berceuse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voici la première partie! Une sorte d'étrange mise en bouche...Mais il faut bien commencer quelque part. Ca vous plait?

Après un tas de découpage étrange, voilà ce que ça donne... Ce n'est pas trop long? Si oui, aucun problème, je raccourci les parties...Mais dans ce cas,je devrais tout décaler, donc faites moi savoir rapidement si vous préférez des parties plus courtes!

La moindre critique, négative ou positive est la bienvenue afin que je m'améliore! Faites moi également part de vos incompréhensions ou d'éventuelles fautes, je me chargerais d'y remédier aussitôt.


	2. Partie 2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La jeune femme émergea de son sommeil réparateur un peu plus de neuf heures plus tard, en meilleure forme que n'importe quel maudit jour depuis la fin de la Guerre des Sorcières. Elle s'était vaguement éveillée lors de l'arrêt à Timber à cause du bruit des voyageurs entrant et sortant puis elle s'était rendormit comme un bébé alors que le train redémarrait, prêt à arpenter la vallée. La blonde avait fait deux rêves ou peut-être un seul aux parties liées, mais qu'importe, il était là: tout d'abord, elle s'était retrouvée toute petite - 6 ans tout au plus - sur la plage de l'orphelinat à construire un château de sable en silence, les rires de Zell et Irvine, les cris de Selphie et Squall lui parvenant depuis l'eau à quelques mètres seulement. Elle était seule comme très souvent, mais déjà durant son jeune âge, elle s'en moquait, y trouvant une paisible satisfaction qui lui permettait de tout organiser, de penser à tout. Avec le temps, elle avait bien remarqué que c'était un handicap plus qu'un avantage, même si apprécier la solitude aide forcément dans les coups durs. Bref, elle construisait donc consciencieusement le château de ses rêves et brusquement le petit Seifer, cheveux en bataille et ses yeux verts brillant d'excitation, surgit de l'escalier en pierre sur sa droite avant de sauter à pieds joints dans sa construction. Si elle avait été Selphie, si elle avait été n'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait pleuré, mais elle se contenta de lui tirer l'oreille avec un regard assassin, le genre de regard qui faisait fuir ses petits camarades après une bêtise ou qui faisait même pleurer ses camarades. Le petit blond avait ensuite bondit sur ses pieds et bien piétiner les ruines avant que Quistis ne le pousse.

_**"Pourquoi tu casses mon château Seifer? Tu veux que je casse ton épée moi?!! "**_

Il s'agissait, bien entendu, d'une épée en bois à cette époque. Même avec celle-ci, gentillement offerte par Edea, leur matrone, il était déjà dangereux à courir dans tout l'orphelinat et agitant son arme dans tous les sens. Seifer avait subitement arrêté de sautiller sur place -chose inutile puisque tout avait déjà croulé sous son poids - , la regardant curieusement: son épée , quoiqu'un peu ridicule pour l'instant, représentait son désir de se battre pour, ou contre, les autres, son rêve de grandes actions et de protéger. Elle savait ce que cela représentait pour lui, alors son château...représenterait-il son rêve à elle? Un rêve de grandeur et de faste à première vue, mais aussi de sécurité, de force physique et psychique, de prospérité en toute chose...Notamment en amour...Parce que, qu'est-ce qu'était un château à part l'habitat d'une princesse heureuse avec son chevalier?

Quistis ne sut rien de la réflexion du petit garçon, mais elle fut choquée de le voir partir sans un mot de plus. Habituellement, il aurait piailler à tout va et l'aurait taquiner. Ce jours-ci, il se tut, car il avait compris la petite Quistis, ou du moins, une partie.

Ensuite, la plage s'était fondue dans le noir pour laisser place au combat à Deling City sur le char d'Edea accompagnée de Seifer, tout deux manipulés par Ultimecia, tout deux inconscients du mal qu'ils faisaient à _leur famille._ Elle le contemplait depuis sa fenêtre dans un des piliers de l'arche, mais lui ne voyait rien d'autre que de persévérer dans son rêve: protéger la personne à laquelle il avait voué allégeance. Peu importe la manière, il avait réalisé son rêve de toujours: être chevalier afin de protéger une personne aimée. Oui, même si Edea avait été mauvaise, même en étant manipulée, il avait bien reconnu en elle leur matrone, sa mère de substitution, celle qui l'avait aimé malgré son affreux caractère.

Dans son rêve, Quistis avait voulu rejoindre Squall, Irvine et Linoa sur ce char, pas pour se battre, mais pour voir l'effet du rêve réalisé sur son ancien camarade. Voir si cela valait vraiment le coup. Brusquement, elle avait pris la place d'Edea , majestueuse dans une longue robe noire, cette délicieuse impression d'être invincible, avec un esprit surdéveloppé dominant tous les autres et surtout Seifer auprès d'elle pour la défendre. Elle avait tout ce que son château de sable représentait: la protection, l'attention, la paix intèrieure, le savoir, la force, le bonheur, le chevalier....Mais il manquait l'amour et la perfection des princesses. Elles, leurs coeurs n'étaient pas recouverts de glaces, leurs yeux n'étaient pas bandés pour leur empêcher de voir la vraie valeur de la vie: s'ouvrir au monde pour s'épanouir.

En toute conséquence, son chevalier avait été mis en défaite, car trop ambitieux et orgueilleux, puis son tour était venu. Elle mourrait dans ce rêve: son désir de se protéger de tout en fermant son coeur l'avait lentement conduite à la mort. Et c'était exactement le cas de sa vie réelle: elle n'était pas sorcière, elle n'avait même pas de valeureux chevalier, mais son coeur bridé et ses yeux bandés avait empêché tout épanouissement, la forçant à errer en quête infinie pour satisfaire son besoin, était équivalent. Elle n'en possédait que l'impressionnant esprit et la force physique, celle d'une battante. Tout le reste ne lui semblait avoir été que chimère, pure création de son esprit enfantin.

Finalement, elle était exactement comme Seifer: elle poursuivait son but, sa quête, en bloquant ses émotions et se refermant sur soi-même dans l'espoir d'atteindre la paix au plus vite, de se protéger d'Autrui et du monde . Quel égoïsme.

Ecoeurée par cette découverte personnelle qui la faisait se détester encore plus, elle alluma rageusement son téléphone, histoire de vérifier ses doutes. Ce fut sans surprise qu'elle découvrit une cinquantaine d'appels manqués sur téléphone: une bonne vingtaine venait de Selphie qui devait être hystérique, encore plus qu'en temps normal, à l'heure actuelle, une dizaine suivante d'Irvine qui avait dû tenté de la calmer en s'y mettant à son tour, cinq de Zell qui devait s'inquiéter pour son café, cinq de Linoa qui s'inquiétait pour son amie, pas moins de huit de la part de sa fidèle Shu, la seule quelque peu au courant de sa malheureuse situation, et les deux autres venaient de Squall - lui qui n'avait pourtant pas l'air de savoir se servir d'un téléphone- qui devait tout bonnement être insupportable à cause de sa disparition et du travail qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

Un faible sourire lui échappa alors qu'elle imaginait Squall faire une crise de nerfs à cause de tout ce travail supplémentaire, Linoa le laissant faire tellement elle était peu influente, Irvine supportant vaillamment l'hystérie de Selphie en ronchonnant, Zell s'agitant sur place par inquiétude et Shu hurlant dans toute la faculté afin de la retrouver.

Peinée par l'image de son amie en recherche, elle décida de l'appeler avant d'atteindre Deling, prête à essuyer le savon qu'elle lui passerait à coup sûr. Elle inspira un bon coup en entendant le téléphone de son amie sonner et dès qu'on décrocha, elle ferma les yeux et les plissa, prête à recevoir la colère de la Tornade Shu.

Tout compte fait, ce ne fut pas si terrible que cela. Bien sûr, elle cria énormément, mais cela faisait partie de son caractère, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Shu comprit rapidement qu'elle partait ainsi pour Seifer, cela faisait aussi partie de son caractère, celui qui lui permettait d'être très respectée des élèves et des professeurs. Quistis comprit très bien qu'elle est du mal à avaler la pilule, parce qu'il était Seifer tout simplement, celui qui l'avait tant fait souffrir durant toutes ces années, mais même elle ne la ferait pas changer d'avis. Elle avait déjà attendu trop longtemps.

La conversation avait amèrement prit fin et sur une mise en garde qu'elle ne prit guère en considération: ne pas faire de bêtise. Quistis avait eu la folle envie de lui dire qu'elle l'avait déjà faite la bêtise avec lui dont son amie parlait, et deux fois même. Elle s'était avouée honteusement que c'étaient les quelques plus beaux et fous moments de sa vie, que ses bras avaient été l'endroit le plus accueillant qu'elle n'est jamais connue...Mais leur coeur n'avait pas été au rendez-vous, ce qui l'avait empêché de souffrir. Et en toute honnêteté, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une douleur en plus dans sa liste noire. Non vraiment, jamais elle n'oserait dire à sa fidèle amie qu'elle avait passé plusieurs nuits avec son ancien, mais préféré de part son intelligence, élève, sans le moindre sentiment, et qu'elle avait aimé ça.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, craignant une nouvelle avalanche de reproches, elle avait raccroché au moment même où le train s'arrêtait en gare, la laissant seule face à la tornade Squall qui se retrouvait subitement avec la paperasse qu'elle avait habituelle. Cela lui ferait les pieds à cet incapable!

Le regard éteint par l'appréhension, le corps endolorit par son réveil récent, elle se leva lentement, récupéra son sac en hauteur en manquant de le faire tomber sur le pauvre homme qui passait tant elle était ailleurs, peut-être encore dans l'horrible réalisme de ses rêves. Elle retrouva ses esprits rapidement et descendit du train afin de se fondre dans la foule de voyageurs qui se pressaient sur le quai, le soleil de la mi-journée de ce mois de mai illuminant son visage angélique.

L'ancienne institutrice passa sa fin de première journée à visiter l'impressionnante Deling City - même si elle y était déjà venue durant la Guerre des Sorcières pour arrêter Edea et Seifer justement- et à prendre ses aises à l'hôtel, se moquant éperdument des appels de Squall qui devait être en train de faire un ulcère. Dans tout les cas, il lui était très agréable de déambuler à sa guise dans les rues en parfaite touriste avec ses grosses lunettes noires de soleil et son jean clair -chose qu'elle ne portait que très rarement - , sans la pression du travail, sans personne pour l'oppresser, sans son arme.

Demain c'était le grand jour, le jour du procès et maintenant qu'elle s'en approchait, elle se demandait si c'était toujours une bonne idée de s'y rendre

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Quistis monta les larges marches de marbre du tribunal**, **brillante parmis les quelques personnes personnes qui finissaient de s'y rendre, se mordillant la lèvre d'anxiété et serrant le poing à s'en blanchir les phalanges, la peur au ventre: la peur de voir les marques horribles de la guerre sur lui, la peur de le voir méconnaissable...La peur d'être rejetée. S'il la renvoyait d'où elle venait aussitôt à coups de paroles blessantes et de cris, Squall ne manquerait pas de se moquer d'elle, il serait trop heureux de voir un Seifer inchangé, toujours aussi désagréable, et qu'en plus, se soit son indomptable secrétaire qui en fasse les frais. Satané Squall qui voulait toujours avoir raison...Elle lui aurait bien fait bouffer sa fierté à coups de fouet. Avec cette agréable pensée en tête, elle pénétra dans le vaste hall et se rendit aussi dans la salle du procès lui étant assigné, déjà pleine. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur un banc au fond, de nombreuses paires d'yeux se posèrent sur elle et ce n'était pas qu'à cause de sa beauté mystique: ils avaient reconnu l'une des héroïnes de la Guerre des Sorcières, une qui s'était battu _contre _le jugé. Reprenant son masque de Reine de Glace, elle ferma son visage à toute expression, les ignora royalement avec un reniflement de mépris puis elle chercha Seifer du regard, l'air de rien.

Le bel accusé , alerté par tous ces chuchotements frénétiques, pivota légèrement depuis son poste au premier banc, pour voir la source de ce nouveau chahut, quelque peu agacé: qui avait eu l'audace de se montrer plus intéressant que lui à son procés? Il était censé être le centre d'attention de la foule. Maugréant pour lui-même, tout aussi suspicieux que son avocat, parcourut l'arrière-foule d'un oeil suspect, mais sa surprise fut pire en reconnaissant son ancienne institutrice au centre du vacarme. Il ne put s'empêcher de monter son étonnement, comme tout les autres, formant un O avec ses fines lèvres...Mais chez lui, c'était dans le mauvais sens: il n'avait pas besoin de cette folle pour l'enfoncer encore plus alors que les chances d'être sauvé étaient très maigres malgré sa véritable inconscience au moment des faits. Si elle s'y mettait par-dessus, aucun doute qu'elle le détruirais sans vergogne après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir...Et il approuverait en toute justice. Oui, il avait pris conscience de quelques valeurs morales depuis leur dernière rencontre. Quelque peu irrité, il fut malgré tout rassuré par sa présence rayonnante: elle ne portait pas ses lunettes carrés qui lui donnait un air bien trop sérieux, elle avait l'air plus détendu et à l'aise, mise en valeur dans son tailleur-pantalon noir qu'il aurait aimé voir sur elle en d'autres circonstances, sa peau semblait plus lisse, un peu plus laiteuse; plus sereine qu'avant en tout cas. Surement à cause de ses responsabilités en moins. Il savait qu'en ce moment même, elle dominait ses émotions à merveille, ne les laissant pas se trahir sur son visage de porcelaine, il voyait sa fausse indifférence dans son regard, mais malgré tout, il parvint à y lire la promesse que tout irait bien. Parce qu'elle était là.

Franchement, il ne savait que penser de sa présence, si elle lui ferait plus de bien que de mal et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de laisser cela à la roue du hasard, il tenait quand même à sa vie.

Lui aussi maître de ses émotions et ses expressions, les doutes, l'agréable surprise et l'agacement ne se virent pas. Son regard vert soutenu croisa celui azur de Quistis et il sentit sa farouche détermination comme une décharge électrique qui le fit frissonner de haut en bas. Ce maudissant d'avoir eu cette réaction "futile" à cause d'elle, il lui lança un regard sombre, comme une mise en garde, puis il refit face au pupitre du juré, bien décidé à ne pas faiblir par sa faute. Si cela avait le malheur d'arriver, elle se ferait certainement un plaisir de le lui renvoyer en pleine figure. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, car les jurés rentrèrent par le fond, lui rappelant une toute autre inquiétude. Les trois personnages prirent place devant leur pupitre et le plus costaud entama le procés:

**-Nous sommes ici pour juger des crimes de guerre de Monsieur Seifer Almasy, fils de feu Tarquin Almasy et feu Esmée Chetwynde Almasy, ancien SeeD et élève à la Balamb Garden University qui fut par la suite le Chevalier de la sorcière Edea Kramer puis de la Sorcière Divine Ultimecia. Etes-vous bien Seifer Almasy?** s'enquit le premier par respect pour le code, parce que oui, tout le monde l'avait bien reconnu. **Confirmer vous tout ce que je viens de dire?**

**-Oui, **répondit-il simplement à toutes les questions de sa voix grave et velouté, fixant les jurés tour à tour, se sentant prêt pour un nouveau défi.

**-On vous accuse d'avoir assisté Edea puis Ultimecia elle-même dans leurs noirs desseins visant à récupérer Ellone et mettre en marche la compression temporelle, est-ce vrai?**

**-Oui.**

**-Avez-vous ouvert la guerre opposant l'université de Galbadia à Balamb Garden University, ouvrant donc le feu sur votre ancienne école?**

**-Oui.**

**-Avez-vous ramené Lunatic Pandora des fonds de la Mer à l'encontre du gouvernement d'Eshtar, afin de semer le chaos sur le pays?**

**-Oui.**

A chacune des questions, chacun dans la salle retenait son souffle, et à chaque _oui_, prononcé avec fermeté, sans hésitation ni tremblement, le public se crispait un peu plus sur son siège. La plupart était horrifiée par ses actes, mais encore plus de les entendre confirmer de telle manière et de sa propre bouche... Il ne tenait même pas de se défendre alors que la peine serait très dure. Quant à Quistis, elle l'écoutait vaillamment, la main serrée fortement sur son genou à lui en faire mal tant sa peur pour lui emplifiait: pourquoi, grand Dieu, ne disait-il pas la vérité, celle que tout le monde connaissait, mais que personne ne voulait avouer. Il n'avait pas à être puni par des crimes inconscients, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à les commettre et lui se retrouvait là, à faire face aux conséquences, tandis que les autres profitaient joyeusement. Comme Linoa. Une vague de haine pour elle emplit Quistis et la fit se lever: c'était Linoa qui avait délivré Adel et provoqué cette catastrophe sur le continent, c'était elle qui avait donné les dernières forces requises à Ultimecia et elle, on la laissait tranquille?! Oui, elle avait été manipulée, ils avaient tous été manipulé au même titre: Edea, Seifer, Linoa, Fujin & Raijin...Ils méritaient tous dans ce cas de subir cette dure épreuve qu'était le tribunal. Et en toute justice -si elle existait- chacun serait acquitté car prouvé comme inconscient. C'est comme ça que cela aurait dû se passer .Cette injustice fit tressaillir la blonde tandis qu'un des jurés la dévisageait avec étonnement avant de chuchoter frénétiquement dans l'oreille de son voisin.

**-Madame Trèpe vous tombez à pic! Vous avez participé à cette guerre, vous ferez un excellent témoin. Venez nous rejoindre**, ordonna le premier avec un large sourire en lui désignant la barre à sa gauche.

Quistis ne broncha pas devant cette brusque invitation qu'elle n'avait absolument pas prévue, ni le "Madame" qui ne convenait pas à son statut ne la fit grimacer. Sans un mot et regardant droit devant elle avec fierté, elle descendit jusqu'au parterre. Elle ne savait pas qu'un témoin pouvait être choisit en cours de route, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait rien préparé pour la défense du jeune homme, le plus dérangeant était pour elle sa tenue:si elle avait su, elle aurait mis quelque chose de plus...Couvert au lieu de son bustier blanc. Elle resta de glace en passant devant un Seifer qu'elle devinait médusé et s'installa à la barre qu'on lui avait désigné. Seifer ne savait pas s'il devait être surpris par sa présence subitement primordiale dans son procès ou de son nouveau style vestimentaire qui ne la rendait que plus belle -ce bustier le tuerait avant la fin de la séance - . Finalement, il décida que s'inquiéter pour ses paroles durant son procès était plus important...Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de dérailler à cause de sa tenue ou même de son visage angélique encadrer par quelques douces mèches extrêmement claires, comme il le remarqua. Il tenta une oeillade vers la nouvelle témoin, mais elle regardait le plafond comme si elle planait, ses mains gracieuses posées délicatement sur la barre de bois.

**-Madame Quistis Trèpe, bienvenue. Vous qui avez participé à la Guerre des Sorcières, vous qui avez assisté à tout depuis le côté des Seeds, confirmez vous les affirmations précédentes de Seifer Almasy?**

Tous les regards se posèrent sur sa silhouette divine avec anxiété alors qu'elle serait imperceptiblement les mains sur la barre, Seifer la sentant inspirer au maximum avant de répondre.

**-Oui**, lâcha-t-elle de sa voix suave en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir le visage de Seifer se décomposer. Un "oh" d'exclamation parcourut la foule, Seifer blêmit et les jurés échangèrent de rapides regards, prêt à reprendre, mais Quistis rouvrit les yeux et continua sans se préoccuper de l'avis des juges.** Oui, Seifer Almasy, ancien élève à la Balamb Garden University a assisté Edea Kramer, qui elle-même était manipulée, et Ultimecia, pour retrouver Ellone en mettant le pays en feu et en sang, oui il a ouvert la guerre des universités, oui il a ramené Lunatic Pandora à la surface...Oui, il a tenté de tuer les SeeDs. Mais il a été manipulé par ce démon qu'était Ultimecia, il n'était que son pantin, même au travers d'Edea, elle était derrière lui. Elle était derrière eux. Je l'ai assez connu pour affirmer qu'il n'était pas ainsi: il était, certes, provocateur,hautain et un peu belliqueux envers ses camarades, mais pas au point de plonger le monde dans un tel chaos. Avant, il le faisait avec désinvolture, personne n'avait d'emprise sur lui pour lui indiquer quoi faire à ses camarades, mais cette femme, cette chose, l'a transformé en monstre dépourvu de toute conscience. Je l'ai senti la première fois que je l'ai vu auprès d'Edea lors de la parade, dans cette ville-même, et toutes les fois suivantes où nous nous sommes rencontrés, pour nous battre souvent, je savais que le Seifer d'avant était juste étouffé sous la main de cette Sorcière, je le sentais! Son inconscience , la même que celle d'Edea, de Fujin, de Raijin...De Linoa, émanait de lui et son regard criait quand même à l'aide. N'oubliez pas que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme: son âme a survécu et elle se battait contre ce pouvoir qui aurait pu le détruire. Seifer ne pouvait plus utiliser son esprit. Seifer n'était pas maître de ses actes, **Fit la blonde d'une voix dure qui sembla raisonner dans la vaste silence où seul elle parlait, les autres trop abasourdis pour oser ouvrir la bouche. Il était évident qu'aucun ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle le défende, pas elle qui s'était battu contre lui, _toujours contre lui_. Seifer restait, de ce fait, le plus surpris de tous, et fixait son ancienne instructrice avec de grands yeux, se sentant faiblir sous les rayons de sa générosité. Quistis n'était même pas fière d'avoir cloué le bec à tout le monde, elle essaye juste de rééquilibrer les choses, d'instaurer une véritable justice, elle reprit donc de ce même ton placide: **Il agissait sans le savoir, comme tous les autres. Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi Edea Kramer, Linoa Heartilly, Fujin et Rajin ne sont-ils pas en procès eux aussi? Edea a envahi Deling: cette ville où vous vivez tranquillement, il y a quelques mois encore elle était sous SON emprise! Et on ne la juge pas. Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle est la femme de Cid Kramer? Linoa Heartilly a libéré Adel, la nécromancienne et ancienne présidente d'Esthtar, elle a nourri Ultimecia. Elle n'est pas jugée non plus, certainement car elle était du "bon côté"! Ces deux femmes méritent d'êtres jugés au même titre que lui, mais par chance, elles peuvent compter sur de Grands Hommes pour leur épargner cette nouvelle douleur alors que Seifer lui, étant seul, n'a personne pour se défendre! Alors soit vous le laissez en paix comme les autres, soit vous convoquez les autres responsables. Si vous voulez appliquer la justice, la vraie, vous feriez mieux d'y réfléchir!**

Sur cet acide conseil, elle quitta la barre des témoins sous les regards ahuris de la salle entière avant de remonter l'allée d'un pas serein, la colère illuminant ses yeux océan. Aussitôt, les gens s'échangèrent des regards pressés et se mirent à chuchoter entre eux de ce retournement de situation, de cette mise en valeur de la vérité: parce que chacun ici présent savait qu'elle avait raison, mais tous refusait de la laisser passer, surtout pour Seifer: il était l'horrible garnement de toujours et l'ancien chevalier des Sorcières après tout. Seifer se leva de son banc et la suivie du regard , se moquant du verdict qui pourrait lui tomber dessus, il était simplement époustouflé par son discours, au moins autant que son idiot d'avocat qu'il avait tiré d'un bar qui la regardait avec admiration. Bien évidemment, l'agitation était à son comble parmis les jurés qui n'avaient plus qu'à tout reconsidérer vu la rafale véridique qu'ils venaient de se prendre en plein public. Le claquement de la porte vint se mêler au tumulte général: Quistis venait de quitter la pièce sans se préoccuper du désordre qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Les juges discutèrent encore quelques minutes avec empressement en jetant de rapide coup d'oeil à l'accusé avant que le majeur lève la main et annonce solennelement:

**-La séance est levée. Monsieur Almasy, vous êtes de nouveau convoqué dans une semaine pour le verdict.**

Tout le public se tut suite à la sentence de cette première entrevue puis il s'éparpilla au dehors tandis que Seifer se levait à son tour, ne pouvant retenir un petit sourire: cette femme mesquine avait toujours été connu pour ses prouesses, et il lui en était redevable à plus d'un titre. Mais il écrasa l'idée de la remercier à l'état d'embryon, Seifer Almasy ne remerciait jamais personne, même si on lui avait sauvé la peau. Impassible, il toisa les jurés avec son regard perçant allant son air arrogant séduisant qui disait "vous voyez que j'm'en sors toujours" ; il avait beau avoir repris conscience de certaines moralités, être séduit par la justice et l'équilibre, être plus tendre, il évitait de quitter son attitude d'homme arrogant et prétentieux qui faisait de lui une légende, qui faisait de lui Seifer Almasy. Il fendit la foule et sortit de la salle la tête haute, talonné par son avocat de bas-étage qui lança:

**-J'savais pas que la fille qui t'avait démonté était aussi sournoise...Et sexy! J'crois que si elle avait ma prof, j'aurais géré...Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

**-Ouais, je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire et crois moi elle t'aurait rendu dingue...Mais ne la touche pas! **lui conseilla le blond sur un ton acide sans même le regarder puis il ajouta comme justification avec dureté. **Trèpe t'est bien trop supérieure. Elle est pas normale, certes sournoise et sexy, mais elle est plus qu'humaine. Ce n'est même pas une machine comme on pense. Tout est trop aiguisé et envoûtant chez elle pour ça. C'est pas un bouffon comme toi qui l'approcheras.**

**-M'agresse pas...J'y toucherais pas si c'est ta gonzesse, **Abdiqua son avocat avec un sourcil arqué, semblant alors comprendre la soudaine intervention de la blonde.

Seifer lui lança un regard assassin par-dessus son épaule: lui et miss-je-sais-tout? Et puis quoi encore?! Autant crever en prison malgré son inconscience que devoir supporter cette dingue intouchable et -au moins- aussi insupportable que lui. Enervé, il distança ce maudit avocat de pacotille et sorti du tribunal au pas de charge, l'esprit peu clair, voulant simplement marcher et penser. Il se fondit parmis les badauds qui se pressaient sur les trottoirs en ce temps favorable, se laissant guider dans la grande cité aux files de ses pensées brouillonnes. Il remonta une des rues principales et s'arrêta devant la résidence Caraway: là où vivait son ancienne petite amie, Rinoa. Bon Dieu, cette hystérique avait été insupportable et rien que de penser à elle lui filait la migraine. Il ne pouvait qu'être content de voir son ancien rival en hériter, ça lui ferait les pieds. Oui, elle était insupportable, mais il ne l'avait pas détesté pour autant, enfin peut être sur le coup...Mais il ne détestait plus à présent; il se porterait simplement mieux s'il pouvait ne pas la voir où l'entendre. Il pivota sur la droite et remarqua le petit passage dans le parc, et s'y dirigea, trouvant cela plus agréable que de rester au beau milieu de la foule à ne rien faire.

Avant, Seifer se serait fait une joie de se montrer au grand public, il aurait crié, provoqué avec sa délicieuse arrogance qui faisait toujours fondre un tas de femmes. Maintenant, il se dégoûtait presque d'avoir été comme ça: il avait faillit mourir et cela lui avait fait comprendre que la provocation et la bataille n'étaient plus pour lui, il en avait connu bien assez. Maintenant, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille dans sa nouvelle petite routine que Fujin et Raijin lui avait gentiment instauré. Pourtant, en se souvenant de lui avant, il ne put que sourire: là au moins, il était toujours entouré, ses prouesses en combat, avec les femmes etc faisait de lui une star, mais aujourd'hui on ne le connaissait plus que pour avoir été le Chevalier des Sorcières. Sa vie d'antan était vraiment belle...Sans parler de celle à l'orphelinat dont il se souvenait à merveille contrairement aux autres sous l'influence des G-Forces. Le blond repéra son ancienne instructrice, compagne de jeu, et nouvelle témoin accoudée à la barre grillagée, le regard perdu dans l'eau du lac s'étendant à ses pieds. Seifer la regarda longuement, se souvenant d'elle, bien plus petite, la seule qui lui tenait compagnie sans cesse. Dommage qu'elle ne s'en soit pas souvenue même s'ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais se quitter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Même sans rien, sans trop de motivation, ni d'encouragement (j'veux bien croire que c'est une catégorie difficile d'accés etc)...Il faut bien que je mettes ça quelque part alors... Voici la seconde partie!_

_Si quelqu'un passe par ici, qu'en pense-t-il?_


	3. Partie 3

_Je n'arrête pas d'écrire et j'essaye désespérément d'avoir quelques avis, mais bon...._

_Ecoutez "Top of the World " de Big Bang pour se mettre dans l'ambiance de cette fin de partie ;)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aucune de leurs promesses n'avaient tenu: il ne l'avait pas protégée, il s'était même battu contre elle, ils n'étaient pas restés ensemble, encore moins comme frère et soeur...Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle avait oublié après tout. Tous les scientifiques l'avaient prouvé, les Guardian-Forces effaçaient l'esprit de leurs utilisateurs et Quistis, comme beaucoup à la BGU, en avait fait un usage abusif. Mais ils s'étaient retrouvés finalement. De la voir revenir comme ça sans prévenir faisait sourire le gamin enfouit en lui, mais aussi l'homme blessé qu'il était devenu...Souvent, depuis la fin de la guerre, il se disait que si elle s'était souvenue de tout ça, il ne serait pas tombé dans cette folie furieuse. Personne ne peut devenir fou en étant appuyé par des gens forts, par quelqu'un qu'il avait aimé comme sa propre soeur alors que tout le monde se détournait de lui. Mais le fait est qu'elle n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de leur forte amitié et pourtant il avait besoin de s'appuyer sur elle comme par le passé, en ce moment difficile à supporter pour lui, lui que tout le monde rejetait. Elle, elle devait profiter de sa nouvelle gloire et jouer de sa beauté glacée qui l'avait toujours fait frissonner.

Mettant sa fierté de côté, il la rejoignit sans un bruit et s'accouda à la barrière. Sans la regarder, ne voulant pas la perturber, il tira un paquet de Camel de sa poche et en sortit tranquillement une cigarette tout en voyant du coin de l'oeil la blonde se tourner vers lui , un sourcil arqué en signe de curiosité. Son ancienne institutrice la lui alluma avec son zippo rouge en le fixant d'un air sévère, comme si elle lui reprochait de fumer, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Seifer la laissa faire avec un léger étonnement - Miss Trèpe avec un briquet?! - et la regarda au travers de la flamme rougeoyante, ce qui réchauffa ses traits déjà bien moins tirés qu'avant, mais là, elle semblait flamboyer et la flamme dansait dans ses yeux azurés comme dans celui des grands héros. Ce genre de flamme qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez elle. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ranger son paquet, elle chipa une cigarette avec un sourire en coin et l'alluma à sa suite.

**-Seifer, si tu es là pour me remercier, laisse tomber. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi en particulier: je trouvais simplement cela injuste**, fit Quistis de sa voix d'acier avant de prendre une bouffée, le regard toujours perdu dans l'eau claire_. _Ca partait mal aussi bien pour elle qui voulait se rapprocher du jeune homme, que pour lui qui voulait la remercier. **Oui après tout, pourquoi tu devrais subir tout ça et pas Rinoa? Parce qu'elle sort avec le "héro"? C'est une plaisanterie! Il n'est pas plus héroïque que Zell, Selphie ou moi...Les seules choses qu'il a décidé de lui-même c'était de sauver sa chère et tendre...Alors qu'elle était pire que toi.**

Son ancien élève cligna des yeux devant ses paroles acides: depuis quand en avait-elle après son Squall chéri?

**-Tu dis ça par jalousie Trèpe, hein? T'arrive pas à avaler le fait qu'il soit la vedette et que se soit mon ex qu'il est choisi**, persifla Seifer avec un petit rire en soufflant un peu de fumée, le regard au ciel imaginant quel couple mignon et insupportable ferait Squally Boy et l'autre hystérique. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la provoquer, il avait fait ça pendant trop longtemps pour perdre cette mauvaise habitude d'un seul coup. Il la sentit darder son regard assassin sur lui et la fumée de sa cigarette venir chatouiller son cou, mais il continua malgré tout: **Ils t'ont tout pris ces connards hein? La gloire, l'amour, ton travail...Et donc ta fierté. J'me demande bien ce que tu fais maintenant...T'es serveuse? Secrètaire peut-être? Je te vois très bien en secrétaire sexy, escarpins et tailleur court. En plus t...**

**-Ta gueule Seifer, **trancha la blonde en essayant de le tuer sur place, chose plus aisée sans ses lunettes, malgré tout flattée par ce compliment léger et surtout tentant de cacher son effroyable surprise sous son ancienne aggressivité: comment savait-il tout ça? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour continuer à se défendre, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit et les mots lui restèrent coincés dans la gorge...Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait rien à répliquer, il avait tout juste et le courage l'avait quitté depuis longtemps. La jeune femme ferma les yeux en signe d'abdication et défit son chignon serré, ses mèches blondes lumineuses retombant sur son visage comme pour le cacher. **Ouais, je suis la secrétaire de Squall...**

Le blond se figea, sans vraiment savoir si c'était à cause de sa révélation ou de son apparence: difficile de déterminer le plus surprenant entre le fait qu'elle soit la secrétaire de ce crétin ou quelle soit si magnifique les cheveux détachés ainsi. Bien sûr, il l'avait toujours trouvé belle cette femme, mais là c'était autre chose...Avec ce pantalon moulant, ses escarpins et sa veste élégante, ses cheveux clairs qui capturaient toute la lumière à eux seuls et ce parfum de fruits rouges qui émanait d'elle et l'enveloppait délicatement. Ca lui rappelait leur nuit dans cette chambre à Timber, et puis celle à Galbadia après sa seconde défaite -mais ses souvenirs étaient plus flous quant à celle-ci -, mais à Timber il se souvenait de tout: de sa peau laiteuse,veloutée et brûlante sous ses mains, de ses cheveux blonds soleil chatouillant ses épaules, de ses yeux bleus en flamme qui le dévoraient dans la pénombre, ses lèvres pulpeuses et si tendres, son être tout entier, magnifique et glacé contre le sien, son exquis abandon dans ses bras, dans les bras de son ennemi. Et son adorable minois posé contre son torse durant son sommeil, sa voix suave même en se réveillant et la douce étreinte qu'elle lui avait donné avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur véritable rôle. Il se souvenait même des draps rouges qui avaient gardé le secret et la manière qu'elle avait de les serrer contre elle, comme une petite fille. Il avait laissé ce moment de bonheur en partant auprès d'Edea, encore sur un coup de tête, comme quasiment tout ce qu'il avait fait; maintenant il le regrettait amèrement.

Vu le désarroi qui émanait de la pauvre jeune femme, qu'il ressentait comme s'il lui était propre, il se douta que ce n'était pas franchement le bon moment pour aborder ce sujet épineux qui risquait de la pousser encore plus au bord du gouffre. Autant dire que son nouveau statut de secrétaire et de haine envers Squall était aussi étrange que sa brusque attirance vers elle. De plus, elle semblait abattue, ce qui la réduisait au silence... Cela ne lui arrivait jamais avant.

**-On est peut-être bien les deux seuls qui ayons perdu dans cette guerre, enfin moi je suis en vie et c'est déjà suffisant...Putain t'es tombé vraiment bas pour être la secrétaire de c't'anti-social et venir à Deling**, constata le blond en hochant légèrement la tête et haussant les sourcils: il ne l'avait jamais vu baisser les bras comme ça et se laisser porter par le flot. Peut être qu'elle faisait comme lui, elle se laissait porter dans l'attente de la moindre petite amélioration. La question ne se posait même plus à ses yeux: Quistis et lui étaient identiques. La même solitude, la même haine après la vie qui ne leur avait rien donné, ou qui avait repris le peu qu'ils avaient, leur masque pour se cacher des souffrances...Et tout se désagrégeait en même temps, ils se retrouvaient sans rien ensemble, comme au départ. Seifer n'avait jamais cru à cette connerie qu'était le destin, mais à cause d'elle, il se faisait à l'idée que ça existait, et que ce foutu destin qui les avaient dépouillés, les réunissaient malgré tout. **Avant, t'aurais jamais accepté un boulot aussi ingrat , même pour lui, mais maintenant...Tu te laisses choir jusqu'à atteindre la bouée de sauvetage, hein? Mais t'illusionnes pas, ils t'ont rien laissé, ils ne nous ont rien laissé **_**du tout**_**. Alors ma belle, continue à dériver...On viendra pas te sauver, mais on peu au moins se tenir compagnie.**

Quistis se retourna entièrement vers lui et jeta sa cigarette à moitié consumée dans le lac d'un geste vif sous l'effet du surnom, la bouche entrouverte en un petit cri muet, l'autre main sur la hanche. Encore une fois, elle n'avait rien à répliquer parce qu'il avait touché juste, elle s'en doutait. Ils avaient tout perdu, ou du moins on leur avait tout repris et tout le monde s'en moquait éperdument, alors il devait se contenter de ce qui était disponible à leur égard, c'est-à-dire le strict minimum. Depuis quand Seifer avait-il une vision des choses aussi précise? Par contre, sa bouée de sauvetage était là, à portée de main, elle attendait juste que ce soit lui qui avance pour la sauver, peu importe tout ce qu'il s'était passé; elle ne comptait plus que sur sa lumière ternie. Grâce à ses paroles, elle se rendit compte que tout deux devaient donner une image bien pathétique au reste du monde, alors qu'ils étaient censés être d'imposants personnages, et cela lui fit horreur. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une pauvre fille qui se lamente sur son sort, encore, Seifer avait des raisons, mais pas elle _puisqu'elle avait sauvé le monde_. En plus, elle était avec sa lumière alors elle pouvait bien lâcher la pression que lui imposait sa vie monotone et son impression d'être inutile. Oh, si elle s'était souvenue de son enfance aussi bien que lui, sans aucun doute, qu'elle se serait raccrochée encore plus à lui.

**-Tout juste Seifer, on a plus rien du tout, un peu comme une vie à l'état brut...Mais je vais pas faire le plaisir de me laisser mourir à ces chacals. Ils sont heureux, et pensent qu'ils le sont à notre dépend, je vais leur montrer que non...D'ailleurs, j'espère que cette garce de Rinoa sera convoquée au tribunal en toute justice. Elle a été épargnée parce qu'elle était avec ce crétin, parce qu'elle était du bon côté, mais quand tu vois ce qu'elle a fait, c'est tout aussi horrifiant...C'est injuste et dégoûtant**, siffla la blonde en s'appuyant dos à la barrière avec un petit rictus, les bras étalés tout le long tandis que les passants les dévisageaient avec surprise: surement parce que l'ennemi public était auprès d'une des héroïnes. Leur attitude lui tira un soupir d'exaspération puis elle se retourna vers lui pour ne pas les voir. **Ils se délectent de nous voir tomber comme ça...**

**-T'en occupe pas Quistis, rien qu'avec ce que tu as fait, tu peux te considérer supérieur...J'ai une idée pour te calmer: qu'on passe la soirée à Dollet**, proposa le jeune homme tranquille puis il tenta de ne pas rire devant son air étonné: elle ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi, mais lui il voulait retourner sur le lieu de leur première mission, avec elle. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre et interloquée, il anticipa: **J'ai eu le temps d'étudier les horaires de train tellement j'm'ennuyais hier...**

Seifer partit en avant sans même attendre la réponse sous le regard éberlué de la jeune femme, les mains toujours sur les hanches. Seifer osait l'inviter à Dollet, elle qui l'avait mis à terre de si nombreuses fois, lui qui l'avait fait tant souffrir moralement? D'après ses souvenirs, ils s'étaient toujours fait la guerre, pourquoi se promèneraient-ils ensemble? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, ni chez lui, ni chez elle d'ailleurs. Elle s'envoya une gifle mentalement tellement elle se trouva idiote, après tout, elle était venue pour lui -même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer- et comme elle venait de lui dire, elle comptait avoir une nouvelle vie digne de ce nom, alors elle n'allait pas se priver d'un petit tour avec lui. Tant pis les jugements des autres, même celui des amis, de ses pensées à lui, des réactions, des conséquences; il était temps qu'elle pense un peu à ses vrais désirs plutôt que de le taire pour le plaisir des autres. Peu importe leur relation d'avant, aujourd'hui elle était avec lui et elle comptait en profiter. Elle courut quasiment jusqu'à lui et enroula son bras autour du sien, s'accordant un petit sourire malicieux qui fit naître d'adorables fossettes.

Le blond lui expliqua donc en détail les horaires -qu'il avait apprit par coeur en un rien de temps tant il s'ennuyait- pu. Elle acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête l'air pensive , ce qui lui rappela qu'il fallait d'ailleurs qu'il lui demande comment elle avait vécu cette guerre, si elle avait atteint son rêve d'enfant, _son château_...Et pourquoi elle était venue à Deling. Il chassa ses questions qui le hantaient depuis un moment par un haussement d'épaules puis il se reconcentra sur son petit bonheur présent, d'ailleurs bien rappelé par le coup de coude de l'ange dans ses côtes, de son rire cristallin aux oreilles et ce son doux parfum de framboise qui l'embaumait comme un voile magique.

Très fier et serein, lui aussi au-dessus des jugements d'Autrui, il la raccompagna à l'hôtel tel en gentleman en lui parlant de ce qu'il avait fait après la guerre suite à sa demain:qu'il avait été discrédité au nom de tous après ses actions,sa manipulation...Puis sa descente en enfer pendant 2/3 semaines durant lesquelles il avait tourné en rond, faible, blessé et sans peu de ressource, recherché par la police, traqué comme un monstre...Mais que Fujin et Raijin l'avait retrouvé non loin de Balamb et avait pris soin de lui comme un enfant, l'avait soigné et lui avait redonné confiance en lui et en autrui.

Au fil de son récit, Quistis se rendit réellement compte que l'homme auprès d'elle, autrefois belliqueux, arrogant et têtu était devenu quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de plus raisonné, plus patient et...plus tendre. A son grand plaisir, il avait malgré tout gardé sa parole acide,ce petit grain de folie et d'orgueil qui le rendait si charismatique. Physiquement, il était vraiment le même: toujours aussi immense, tout en muscle et pâle, ses cheveux blonds dans la même coupe courte, ses yeux bleus-verts brillant de dynamisme, et non plus de méfiance comme autrefois. Toujours le même bel homme, mais avec un coeur plus tendre et un peu plus de jugeote.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Les deux blonds étaient installés dans le wagon première classe, tranquillement assis chacun sur une banquette de leur compartiment spécial depuis bientôt trois heures durant lesquelles ils avaient discuté de banalités. Enfin, Quistis était adossée à la fenêtre, ses longues jambes étalée sur le velours bleu, les yeux clos, une main sur le ventre et une coupe de champagne dans l'autre, Seifer, en face la regardait curieusement, se demandant par où commencer dans son interrogatoire et ce qu'elle avait: il était hors de question de la harceler si elle souffrait. Alors qu'il allait justement lui demander comment elle allait, elle rouvrit les yeux avec un faible soupir et posa sa flûte vide de moitié sur la table blanche, prenant ça pour un feu vert, il commença de sa voix grave et velouté:

**-Quistis...Comment c'était, la guerre, du bon côté? De se battre contre **_**moi**_**?**

**-Etrange..., **répondit lentement la jeune femme, l'air subitement exténuée et souffrante, mais pour ne pas l'alerter, elle se redressa maladroitement. **Tu sais, je n'y suis pas allé de plein gré, je n'ai fait que suivre le mouvement, l'engouement de Mr. Squall, ce putain de saint-patron -on ne sait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs-...Et puis j'ai plus eu le temps de me demander ce que je faisais une fois dans l'action tu sais, ça a commencé à Dollet, ensuite à Timber...Là où tout à basculé...C'est à cause de toi que j'ai été mêlée à tout ça, puisque si je n'avais pas tenu à , au moins, te surveiller, je n'aurais pas vu ni Edea, ni ce président. J'aurais certainement attendu sagement à Balamb. Mais tout s'est enchaîné à une vitesse folle...La motivation était bonne tu sais: débarrasser le monde des sorcières...Mais la manière était brouillonne, un peu trop bizarre pour mon pauvre cerveau. Tu sais, pour moi, ce n'était pas une guerre, seulement un conflit d'intêrét: Ultimecia voulait réduire le monde à néant, Cid voulait récupérer sa femme et soigner le monde, Squall voulait...Se révéler, et trouver son bonheur en fait. Je n'étais rien dans cette guerre moi, juste un pion très utile pour faire avancer les choses. Mon fouet et mes invocations ont toujours été très sollicités**, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de fierté, à moitié avachie sur sa banquette comme si elle n'avait plus de force tandis qu'un voile couvrait très rapidement les yeux cyan de Seifer au mot "invocation". **Se battre contre toi, ça m'a fait du mal tu sais...Tu as été mon élève, on a grandi ensemble. Oui, en vérité, on a toujours été ensemble -ou presque-...Me battre contre toi c'était comme me battre contre mon frère. Je savais que c'était mal, chaque fois j'en souffrais un peu plus, mais je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière à cause des autres. Tu imagines s'ils avaient su que j'avais de la peine pour toi? Ils m'auraient jeté comme une ordure. Peut être pas Selphie,mais elle aurait été influencée par les autres je pense...Seifer, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qu'on t'a fait.**

Pour accompagner son pardon général, elle s'avança sur le bord de la banquette, tendit la main par-dessus la table pour serrer doucement la sienne. Seifer déglutit, tentant de cacher l'émotion que sa gentillesse provoquait: il n'avait jamais douté d'elle, mais de là à ce qu'elle lui avoue sa souffrance, c'était surréaliste. Pourtant sa main froide sur la sienne et la compassion dans son regard d'azur lui prouvait que c'était réel et de plus, cette femme mystique qu'il croyait intouchable, était près de lui et l'avait défendu lors de son procès. Son coeur débordait de gratitude envers cet ange qui le supportait toujours malgré un passé commun difficile . Tout s'arrangeait tout compte fait**, **du moins pour lui. Par contre, pour son ancienne instructrice, cela semblait un peu différent vu la manière dont elle relatait la guerre et le comportement des autres: elle était passée de l'amour à la haine, de l'action à l'abandon, de la lumière aux ténèbres.

Touché de la voir si délaissé, elle qui méritait de vivre un conte de fée, il lui fit signe de le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit en emmenant sa flûte de champagne. Tandis qu'elle se calait tranquillement contre lui en finissant son verre, il lui demanda pourquoi elle en avait autant après Squall, alors qu'avant elle en était folle amoureuse. Elle répondit rapidement, et toute franchise, qu'elle n'avait fait qu'ouvrir les yeux sur son ancien élève, qui en vérité, et avec le temps, c'était révélé désagréable, antipathique...Et pas aussi intéressant qu'elle ne l'imaginait; c'était simplement son désir de vengeance contre Seifer , et celui d'être apparemment rejeté, qui le motivait. Dieu qu'elle le détestait maintenant, lui et son attitude de victime alors que la vie lui offrait toutes les meilleures opportunités possibles.

**-Ce n'est qu'un pauvre type qui fait le petit malheureux devant tout le monde pour qu'on s'occupe de lui, alors qu'il a ce que tout le monde veut** , conclut Quistis avec un regard mauvais en reposant un peu brutalement son verre vide sur la table. Il la serra contre lui pour la réconforter, la sachant quelque peu troublé par sa constatation puis il l'embrassa sur le front alors qu'elle ajoutait d'une voix tremblotante par la colère et la tristesse:** Tu te rends compte que j'ai perdu tout ce temps à courir après ce crétin? J'lui courais après, avec mon poste d'institutrice, et je me rendais même pas compte que je me renfermais sur moi! A cause de lui, j'ai fait de ma vie une eau fade que même moi je redoute de goûter. Je pensais qu'il me rendrait heureuse.**

Seifer, tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, se douta qu'elle lui révèlait tout ça seulement parce qu'elle était à bout...Et l'alcool aidait surement un peu. Il pensa que, si elle s'était souvenue de leur enfance, peut-être qu'elle aurait cherché le bonheur ailleurs...Avec lui. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le bonheur, elle ne l'espérait plus que de lui maintenant, il était tout ce qui lui restait. Mais elle avait préféré ce Squally Boy qui l'avait rejeté, au profit de cette cruche de Rinoa qu'il avait pourtant aimé il y a un an: lui aussi avait perdu son temps. Non vraiment, il y avait trop de similitudes entre eux pour ne pas tenter une vraie approche, sans se tuer bien sûr.

Une serveuse passa, qu'il interpella pour commander un rapide dîner, Quistis lui chuchotant ce qu'elle désirait manger, toujours perturbée par sa révélation. Pourtant elle se sentait si bien contre lui, à se faire bercer comme une enfant, comme quelqu'un d'aimé, à pouvoir exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait...Mais faire face à la réalité était toujours douloureux. Et elle savait que Seifer le vivait aussi, qu'il avait perdu son temps en poursuivant quelque chose qui n'était pas à sa hauteur, quelque chose qui lui était infèrieur: il s'agissait de Rinoa, bien entendu, mais également de son rêve de protéger. Il méritait nettement plus que ça...Comme par exemple qu'on l'aime simplement, à sa juste valeur.

L'inquiétude du passé retomba lentement, laissant un silence agréable peupler le compartiment. Quistis abaissa ses paupières, un sourire rêveur étirant ses lèvres.

**-Quistis?** appela-t-il à mi-voix , sincèrement heureux de la voir dans ce nouvel état d'esprit -il savait qu'elle ne jouait plus la comédie-. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières et que son regard cyan croisa celui azur de son ancienne institutrice, il ajouta mine de rien: **Tu es magnifique.**

Quistis, qui s'apprêtait à remplir son verre, s'arrêta en chemin et croisa de nouveau son regard puis elle frissonna de haut en bas. Dit comme ça, si humblement, avec cette voix de velours, et par cet homme, cela prenait une grande importance pour elle. Elle tenta de bloquer sa gratitude pour lui -ancien réflexe - mais elle se souvint à temps qu'il ne restait que lui et que cela la flattait réellement, pas comme quand Zell lui disait qu'elle était mignonne pour la remercier d'avoir prit soin de son café adoré.

Tentant de ne pas céder aux brûlures de son regard qui s'était fait plus insistant, elle remplit maladroitement son verre, en versa même par-dessus bord, ce que Seifer remarqua avec plaisir, puis elle tenta de regagner sa banquette: ce n'était pas le moment de lui céder, alors que le dîner n'allait pas tarder à arriver et qu'on parlait déjà bien assez d'eux comme ça. Mais Seifer n'était pas, malheureusement pour elle, du tout du genre à se faire ralentir par l'avis d'autrui; de ce fait, alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui avec une ignorance royale, il attrapa sa main et la tira doucement à lui. Lorsqu'elle se laissa lentement tomber sur lui, il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas grande opposition à faire à leur rapprochement et même qu'elle en était avide.

Il posa une main sur sa nuque, sous ses cheveux d'or et avança pour capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes avant qu'elle ne tente de s'échapper -ce qui ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit -, de son autre main , il retira la flûte de champagne sans vraiment faire attention et la fit tomber sur la banquette; aucun ne se préoccupa de l'énorme tâche. Libre, elle enroula ses mains autour du cou de Seifer et vint se blottir délicatement contre lui, son corps ne résistant pas à l'appel du sien; il lui avait bien trop manqué pour attendre. Contrairement à toute attente, ce fut la jeune femme qui approfondit le baiser, le rendant bien plus sulfureux qu'aucun n'avait osé l'espérer, leurs langues se caressant, se goûtant lentement, se retrouvant avec délice. La main libre de Seifer vint se poser délicatement dans le bas de son dos, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui: ainsi, il pouvait sentir son coeur battre avec le sien. Quistis s'en voulait quelque peu de lui céder si facilement, sans même avoir attendu un endroit plus discret pour se laisser aller, mais elle n'avait jamais su lui résister. Oh évidement, elle oublia rapidement ce petit regret qui fut enseveli sous la passion et elle oublia même le lieu, se laissant aller contre lui, laissant ses mains rugueuses mais agréables redécouvrir sa peau acidulée. Elle étouffa un gémissement lorsque ses lèvres brûlantes descendirent dans son cou dans un sillon sulfureux et que sa main se faufila sous sa tunique.

**-Tu m'as manqué Quisty**, lui chuchota le blond au creux de l'oreille avant de retourner réchauffer son cou gracile, traçant des arabesques sur son ventre.

**-Moi aussi...Seifer, si tu savais comme je regrette**, avoua-t-elle sous le coup du plaisir, décidée depuis peu à lui dire la vérité sur la nature de sa relation. Le sentant s'arrêter, elle sut qu'il avait compris et qu'en plus il en était touché, s'il s'en était moqué comme des déclarations de ces hystériques qu'il mettait dans son lit pour le fun, il aurait continué son boulot. Il releva son regard cyan fiévreux et croisa le sien, tout aussi brouillé, mais il y devinait sa sincérité, sa passion. Pour la peine il la réembrassa tendrement, peu apte à lui répondre concrètement. **Encore pardon...**

**-Ce n'est rien...Nous sommes ensemble maintenant, **la rassura-t-il à l'oreille avant de déposer des baisers le long de sa tempe et de regagner sa jugulaire palpitante.

Quistis, sur qui ces paroles avaient bien fait effet, abaissa ses paupières brillantes et recolla son coeur au sien, parcourant sa mâchoire du bout des lèvres. Seifer lui retira sa tunique avec des gestes lents et délicats pour ne pas la brusquer, pas une si belle fleur, et fondit sur son ventre plat et frémissant, remonta lentement jusqu'à sa poitrine ferme, la faisant doucement gémir au creux de son oreille. Soudainement, une musique ,toute proche, se fit entendre, mais c'était une mélodie langoureuse et sensuelle agrémentée d'exquises voix masculine s qui montaient aisément dans les aiguës qui collaient parfaitement à l'ambiance:

_WOW WOW kiseki o okoshi te  
I miss you " TOP OF THE WORLD "  
same nai amai KISS de  
subete dakishime te_

_Walkin' on the Top of the World_

Aucun n'y prêta attention, plutôt encouragés par cette délicieuse mélodie qui accompagnait leur geste à la perfection, d'autant plus que les paroles leur correspondaient étrangement. Oui, ces moments de bonheur total, cette impression d'invincibilité lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble leur avait terriblement manqué, et leurs étreintes les avait marqué à jamais pour sûr. Quistis retira le t-shirt gris de son ancien élève et prit le temps d'admirer son torse musclé qui rajoutait un petit plus à son charme suave déjà imposant puis elle l'attira de nouveau contre elle et se laissa allonger sur la banquette, là où le champagne avait coulé puis elle planta ses ongles dans son dos tandis que ses lèvres parcouraient toujours sa peau brûlante. La musique revint, ils n'en prirent toujours pas compte, s'abandonnant à leur désir étouffé depuis si longtemps sous cette querelle inutile. Ce fut autour de la blonde de jouer de ses lèvres pulpeuses sur son torse si alléchant tout en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille puis elle retourna l'embrasser langoureusement, capturant ainsi son essence , son souffle de vie si important à ses yeux. Il ouvrit son pantalon , le regard ancré au sien, la sentant avide...Comme ces deux nuits magiques. La musique se fit entendre une troisième fois, finissant par faire céder Quistis qui attrapa son sac à main sur la table et en tira son téléphone portable avec une grimace de désagrément.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_La vraie action débute bientôt, ne vous en faites pas! Mais il faut bien planter le décor, non?_

_Même si personne ne lit, moi j'aime écrire et je ne m'arrêterais pas pour autant, pas en l'absence d'avis! Mais bon, un moment viendra peut-être où j'aurais quelques petites exigences..._


	4. Partie 4

_Bon, on rentre dans le "sujet sèrieux" , le mélange arrive! =D Ah j'adore Elena! Je l'adoooore! C'est d'ailleurs triste qu'on la voit si peu =(_

_Par contre, j'avoue que c'est étrangement coupé =x Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture!_

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Oui?!** fit-elle sur un ton quelque peu aggressif, mais la voix plus faible qu'en tant normal à cause de l'adrénaline qui coulait toujours en elle, puis elle se redressa sur ses coudes alors que Seifer faisait à présent courir ses doigts sur son ventre de plus en plus bas, les cheveux dans les yeux.

**-Quistis, c'est Laguna Loire**, fit une voix sérieuse de l'autre côté du combiné, apparemment peu dérangé par sa voix éraillée, mais plutot par son ton défensif et agressif.

**-OH! Bonsoir monsieur le Président!** s'exclama vivement la jeune femme en se rasseyant totalement, brusquement sortit de sa transe par le simple fait de l'avoir au téléphone. Elle pesta intérieurement, ce doutant que c'était ce maudit Squall qui l'avait envoyé à la quête. Ce crétin, trouvait toujours le moyen de foutre tout en l'air...Elle lui ferait payer en rentrant, même s'il devait déjà bien en baver avec la paperasse. Elle lança un regard désolé à Seifer qui la serrait doucement contre lui, il hocha doucement la tête, signe que c'était bon -craignant même les représailles- puis elle reprit avec une joie hypocrite: **Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur?**

**-Oh appelez-moi Laguna voyons!...Et bien c'est embêtant à dire, mais mon fils m'a appelé dans la journée: il était dans une colère noire à cause de votre disparition. Vu qu'il n'arrive pas à vous joindre, il a pensé que j'aurais plus de chance que lui afin de tenter de vous ramener à la BGU, **avoua Laguna d'une petite voix contrite. C'était bien ce que Quistis pensait: ce crétin avait fait appel à son petit papa pour ramener l'ordre parce que lui n'y arrivait pas et elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas désobéir au président d'Eshtar. Vraiment, Squall savait la mettre hors d'elle et jusqu'au bout en plus. **Mais ne vous en faites pas Quistis! Je ne suis pas votre patron, ni votre père, et si vous avez de bonnes raisons pour avoir déserté la faculté, libre à vous. Vous connaissez bien Squall...Il a dû mal à tout gérer tout seul avec quelques difficultés à communiquer et à laisser de la liberté aux autres. Alors peu importe ce que vous faites et avec qui, tant que vous êtes heureuse, c'est le principal.**

**-Mon Dieu merci Laguna, merci...Vous ne savez pas comme ça me fait plaisir d'entendre enfin quelqu'un qui est content de me savoir heureuse, peu importe ce que je fais...Vous êtes un amour!** S'exclama la blonde joyeusement puis elle se mit à rire doucement, comme soulagée du simple fait d'avoir affaire à quelqu'un de si compréhensible -peut être qu'il le serait moins en sachant le comment du pourquoi -. Elle en pleurerait presque tant elle était émue par sa générosité: elle avait toujours trouvé Laguna si magnanime et attentionné avec un brin d'humour qui retirait tout le côté lourd de son poste. Squall ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait d'avoir un père tel que lui. Seifer lui lança un regard curieux tout en la berçant doucement, embrassant son épaule. Elle fit une bise à son ancien élève sur la joue, toute contente qu'elle était, avant d'ajouter: **Dites à Squall que je rentre demain...Ou après-demain.**

**-Oh mais Quistis, prenez votre temps, je vais m'occuper de lui ne vous en faites pas! **la rassura le président soudainement guilleret puis il s'éloigna quelques instants pour brailler quelque chose.

Pendant ce court instant, Quistis remit sa tunique à la vite, une multitude de pensées se bousculant dans son esprit brusquement. Elle fit signe à Seifer de rattacher sa tunique dans le dos, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue une fois cela fait puis elle se leva, prit son verre et traversa le compartiment afin de sortir dans le couloir sous le regard étonné du blond qui n'osa pourtant pas la suivre.

**-Laguna...Finalement je pense que je reviendrais à Balamb après demain: il y a quelque chose dont je dois vous parler, face à face**, chuchota Quistis comme si elle était surveillée puis elle s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre le regard perdu dans le paysage qui se fondait en une masse fade avec la vitesse. **C'est très important et je n'ai confiance qu'en vous...**

**-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller Quistis...C'est un problème de santé? Quelqu'un vous veut du mal? En tout cas, vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez, je vous recevrais avec grand plaisir!**

La blonde le remercia chaleureusement avant de raccrocher puis elle resta accoudée quelques instants à regarder le paysage d'un air pensif avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

La nuit s'étendait sur le pays depuis peu, offrant un ciel sombre, mais dégagé, parsemé d'étoiles, aux gens dehors, tout comme les deux blonds assis côte à côte sur la plage. Ils étaient arrivés à Dollet il y a un peu plus d'une heure, avait aussitôt pris leur ticket de retour par sécurité, celui pour 3 heures du matin, et se reposaient à présent sur cette fameuse plage, celle où ils avaient débarqué pour leur première mission; bien heureusement, le cadavre de l'araignée mécanique avait été enlevé pour leur plus grand plaisir. Aucun ne semblait gêner par ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant dans le train: les choses venaient naturellement entre eux et ils ne trouvaient jamais de quoi s'en plaindre. Les moindres moments ensemble étaient bon à prendre, les bons comme les mauvais.

**-Quistis...Tu n'as pas réussi à construire ton **_**château**_** alors?** demanda Seifer à mi-voix pour respecter la sérénité du lieu, jouant allégrement avec ses cheveux dorés.

La jeune femme se figea et écarquilla les yeux, n'osant pas le regarder: comment savait-il pour le château, à cet instant précis alors qu'elle en avait rêvé quelques heures plus tôt? Jamais elle n'oserait lui dire que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu détruire son château, c'était comme si toute sa vie s'effondrait à l'avance, ne lui laissant que les restes des gens heureux. Petit, c'était lui qui avait détruit son fantasme, et maintenant c'était lui qui l'aidait à le rebâtir sans s'en rendre compte. Malgré ce bon départ -très agréable- avouer que tout avait échoué, pas seulement au niveau de sa vie sentimentale, lui serait très douloureux...Même s'il le savait déjà. Elle prit une grande inspiration, se tourna vers lui et entama de sa voix suave qui semblait emplir l'air frais et nocturne:

**-Non Seifer, il n'a jamais existé ce château... Ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination débordante. J'attendais énormément de l'avenir, en compensation de ma triste petite enfance -comme toi en fait-, je voulais être plus heureuse et avoir de quoi me consoler: être forte physiquement et mentalement pour résister à tout, être en sécurité pour ne pas reproduire les erreurs que nous offrait le passé, être entouré de gens passionnants et passionnés qui comprendrait mon point de vue, être en paix avec moi-même, dans ma vie professionnelle et privée...Mais je n'ai rien. Ou du moins je n'ai plus rien, au départ j'avais au moins mon poste d'institutrice, ça m'occupait et m'enchantait...Mais ce petit plaisir m'a été arraché...En même temps que toi**, admit la blonde timidement, le trouble lui faisant baisser le regard. Rassurée par sa main sur son épaule, elle continua d'une voix tremblante, au bord des larmes: **Tu sais, c'était horrible. J'avais rien, et en plus on t'as enlevé à moi! J'avais déjà personne pour m'écouter ,ou tout simplement me parler, j'ai même pas de vrai chez moi, j'ai rien! En fait, je n'avais que toi et ta méchanceté, et ça me suffisait pour vivre, pour faire de moi la Reine des Glaces que tout le monde croit invincible. Ils ne me prennent même pas pour un être humain! Regarde ce que je suis devenu à m'ultraprotéger toute seule? Tout le monde me délaisse parce que je suis inintéressante et apparemment trop indépendante... Je suis toute seule par ma propre faute.**

Les perles salées se mirent à couler le long de ses joues de porcelaine; elle avait honte de se montrer si faible devant lui, mais là, ça devenait trop lourd à porter seule. Elle se sentit tirer doucement en avant puis sa tête reposa sur son épaule.

**-Ils se détournent de toi parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas te comprendre: ils te jalousent et te rejettent car ta supériorité te transforme en monstre à leurs yeux. Je sais bien ce que je dis. Mais pourtant, tu n'es pas cette fameuse Reine des Glaces, je le vois en cet instant même: tu arrives enfin à exprimer la peine que tu tiens depuis toutes ces années, mais tu n'en restes pas moins une reine car, comme tu le désirais, tu es forte, physiquement et psychiquement: tes prouesses au combat ne sont plus à démontrer depuis la fin de la guerre, sans parler de ton inflexibilité et de ton intransigeance. Si tu n'avais pas été aussi forte, je crois qu'Ultimecia aurait tenté de s'emparer de toi... En tout cas, si tout le monde saisissait ta grandeur d'esprit, tes idées pointues, tu serais certes, peut être plus "connue", mais grâce à ça tu restes fidèles à toi-même... Il faut juste que tu t'ouvres à ceux pour qui tu comptes, et surtout qui comptent pour toi.**

Quistis releva son regard azur sur lui, paralysée par tous ces mots si justes: il l'avait comprise, comme toujours. Comment avait-elle put douter de lui et ses capacités? Il avait toujours été le seul à la cerner tout en pimentant un peu sa triste vie. De ce fait, il était tout ce dont elle avait besoin: peu importe autrui et le monde tant qu'une personne l'aimait et la comprenait à sa juste valeur. La jeune femme sécha ses larmes rapidement, plus que rassurée par son petit monologue en toute exactitude puis elle le remercia d'un petit sourire qu'il vit malgré tout tellement il illuminait son visage, ses ténèbres. Tout en lui caressant les cheveux et la couvant d'un regard tendre, il reprit:

**-Même lorsque j'étais inconscient, entre les mains de cette Sorcière, je sentais ton rayonnement m'envelopper et me souffler que, malgré cette horrible situation, tout s'arrangerait car tu étais là, avec moi, à n'importe quel instant. Et c'était extrêmement dangereux pour toi vis-à-vis d'Ultimecia: elle aurait pu sentir ton aura et te contrôler pour supprimer tout espoir. Oui, elle aurait pu, surtout lors de cette nuit à la faculté de Galbadia - cette si belle nuit où tu as encore pris soin de moi alors que nous étions censés nous haïr - , je m'en souviens parce que c'était toi... Et par chance, tu t'en es sortie indemne. Après avoir retrouvé mes esprits, j'ai été fou d'inquiétude pour toi: que c'te saloperie se soit vengée sur toi pour m'avoir en quelque sorte, libéré. Je suis rassuré et inquiet à la fois, rassuré car ce malheur mondial ne t'a pas touché directement, et inquiet car tu souffres de plus en plus alors que tu ne le devrais pas, tu ne le mérites pas.**

**-...Rien qu'avec tout ce que tu viens de me dire, mon coeur est déjà plus léger. Si j'avais su plus tôt que tu me comprenais, t'inquiétais pour moi alors que personne ne s'en est jamais préoccupé...**, souffla la blonde, le coeur gonflé de reconnaissance et de gratitude. **Tu sais, cette nuit à Galbadia, la seule chose qui me préoccupait c'était ton état, pas cette folle furieuse. On était de nouveau réuni, c'était tout ce qui comptait...Comme avant.**

**-**_**Comme avant**_**...? Tu te souviens de notre proximité passée?**

**-Pas vraiment en vérité...A cause des G-Forces tu sais, **avança la jeune femme, un peu honteuse de cet argument pourtant véridique, la faisant baisser les yeux puis elle ajouta précipitamment pour ne pas le blesser: **Mais du peu que je me souviens, nous étions amis avant...Nous ne pouvions compter que l'un sur l'autre.**

Seifer la regarda avec une pointe d'étonnement: il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce qu'elle se souvienne de ça, du fait que les autres n'avaient rien à faire d'eux, les laissant en face à face perpétuel. C'était certainement cela qui les avait autant liés à leur insu...En effet, se retrouvait toujours ensemble car rejetés des autres, ça crée forcément des liens. Rassuré par cette petite mise au point qui les rapprochait encore plus, il se redressa avec un sourire en coin, bien décidé à lui changer les idées. Après un petit "on y va" joyeux, il la releva aisément par la main et l'entraîna vers le centre-ville sans plus d'explication. Quelques secondes seulement, elle tenta de savoir où il l'emmenait avec cet air de sadique qui l'inquiétait quelque peu, mais elle abandonna rapidement l'idée, ne préférant pas l'énervé. C'était sans savoir que plus rien ne pouvait le mettre hors de lui...Pour l'instant.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Seifer l'avait traîné dans le genre d'endroit barbare, dégoûtant, rempli de sexe plus que de sensualité, qui la débectait profondément. Avant rien que la vue du néon l'aurait fait reculer, mais cette fois, elle se laissa entraîner et s'y plut même. Cet endroit et sa présence l'avait fait passer de la fille réservée, très mal à l'aise dans cet endroit décalé, à la femme sûre d'elle et sensuelle qui se montrait dans ses plus beaux atouts sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle s'était sentie vraiment bien à se déhancher ainsi sans pression ni rien, juste pour le plaisir sans se préoccuper des conséquences. Ce genre de liberté était tout nouveau pour elle...Et cela rajoutait un petit goût pimenté à son expérience personnelle. Evidemment, le fait de se défouler avec Seifer en rajoutait forcément à l'extase du moment. Elle s'était laissée aller contre lui, dans l'indifférence de ces gens survoltés qui se contentaient de profiter. Comme eux. Et plus que tout les autres, Quistis se moquait de tout ce qui l'environnait: la foule, la musique, l'odeur; elle ne voyait plus que le blond, celui qu'elle avait cherché depuis toujours.

Elle s'était sentie vraiment et merveilleusement bien pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, si ce n'est même depuis l'orphelinat. C'était triste à dire, mais elle n'avait jamais connu une véritable joie depuis ses 10 ans....Oui, tout avait mal tourné après cela: d'abord dans sa famille d'accueil puis lorsqu'elle avait commencé à déchanter à la BGU, elle gardait quand même son statut de professeur comme son plus grand plaisir...Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse renvoyer. Et elle avait toujours cherché plus dans sa carrière, croyant qu'elle y trouverait de quoi être heureuse, sans se préoccuper de ses sentiments.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Quistis fut réveillée par le vibrement de son téléphone sur la table de chevet juste à côté. Qui osait la tirer de son rêve de douceur avec un adorable Seifer qui veillait sur elle, à cette heure de la journée. Ce n'était que Laguna qui voulait savoir à quelle heure elle arriverait le lendemain car un rendez-vous important lui prenait déjà sa matinée; tout juste lorsqu'elle arriverait en fait. Après lui avoir assuré qu'elle aurait une chambre et le personnel à sa disposition, monsieur Loire raccrocha, la laissant perplexe quant à l'avancée de sa journée. En effet, il était déjà 16 heures et elle se prélassait toujours dans les bras de son chauffage personnel: Seifer, bien entendu. Elle ne rêvait donc pas: sa lumière, l'unique, la berçait tendrement sans même s'en rendre compte après l'avoir réchauffé toute cette nuit... Et ce début de matinée. La blonde caressa du bout des doigts sa longue cicatrice qui courait du coin de son oeil droit jusqu'au côté de sa narine gauche; la seule chose qu'elle retenait de la période avant-guerre à la BGU, elle voulait effacer le reste...Ou du moins oublier. Oui, le reste l'avait rabaissé plus bas que terre. Certes, il avait été horrible avec elle, mais il était là, au moins tandis que tous les autres lui avait tourné le dos. Enfin...elle ne pouvait blâmer qu'elle-même; elle et sa carapace.

Bien plus réconfortée qu'à son arrivée, elle sortit du lit après un léger baiser dut bout des lèvres au jeune homme, fouilla dans son armoire à la va-vite et fila dans la salle de bain en chantonnant; rien ne pouvait la démoraliser pour l'instant. Elle était loin de ces idiots ignorants, elle avait passé une nuit sublime à Dollet, en s'amusant plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru dans ce nightclub puis dans ses bras... et elle se rendait à Eshtar afin de rendre visite à l'homme le plus compréhensif et adorable qu'elle connaisse. Non, vraiment rien ne pouvait lui gâcher son bonheur. La jeune femme ressortit plus d'une heure plus tard, ayant passé énormément de temps à camoufler les cernes et autres marques de fatigue, pour finalement décider de rester au naturel; elle trouva que l'éclat du bien-être lui allait bien mieux au teint, comme si les rayons du soleil ne brillait plus que sur son visage d'ange...Et c'était peut-être bien le cas vu le ciel gris qu'elle apercevait par la fenêtre.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Seifer lui-même l'avait accompagné à la gare, prit d'un nouvel élan de gentillesse. Il l'avait rassuré, embrassé sous son parapluie avant qu'elle ne le regarde s'éloigner avec un mélange d'étonnement, d'énervement et d'amusement: Elle le savait ironique avec son "institutrice" qui l'avait toujours mise hors d'elle, ce mot qu'il avait employé pour lui dire au revoir...Mais il l'avait embrassé, avec toute la délicatesse du monde - ce à quoi elle n'avait jamais goûté auparavant-alors cela effaçait le reste. Avec un petit soupir, elle tourna les talons et pénétra dans la gare, un sourire rêveur flottant sur ses lèvres rosées: son séjour à Deling était parvenu au-delà de ses espérances, même les plus folles.

Alors qu'elle faisait la queue pour son ticket -parce que oui, bien entendu, c'était l'heure de pointe- une adorable blonde piaillait derrière elle au téléphone...et commençait à excéder toute la file- mais Quistis, lui trouvant un air de ressemblance, et impressionnée de voir ce petit bout de femme dans un costard noir, tendit l'oreille à sa discussion.

**-Non...Non Patron, je suis dans la file! Mais je sais pas où vous êtes là!...Dans le train?! Mais comment?!..Oh oui c'est vrai, je n'ai que mon ticket...Désolé Monsieur, mais il va falloir vous baby-sittez tout seul pendant une dizaine de minutes a peu près...Oh pardon, Reno m'avait pourtant dit de ne pas vous parlez sur ce ton..Pardooon Patrooon! Hein? Reno? OLALALA, QUEL CRETIN!...Quoi? Non, bien sûr que non je n'ai pas emmené ses packs de bières! MONSIEUR! Je suis responsable moi, voyons... Et dans quel train êtes-vous en fait...? Quai 5, Wagon 13...Ou-oui je sais...A tout de suite patron, **fit la petite blonde en jetant un regard paniqué autour d'elle avant de raccrocher avec une moue enfantine. **Bon sang, pourquoi il m'a choisi moi pour ce fichu voyage...Reno aurait pu y aller, là il va saouler tout le monde au bureau...Crétin, crétin! Mais ça veut dire que Patron m'apprécie ihiii!**

**-Euh mademoiselle...Vous ne savez pas où se trouve le quai 5? **hasarda l'ancienne institutrice, faisant abstraction du monologue de la jeune fille qu'elle trouvait pourtant adorable...Mais pas au goût de tout le monde. **Il se trouve que je vais également dans le wagon 13, je vous y mènerais...Si vous le voulez**, proposa-t-elle gentiment en souriant à la petite blonde qui la fixait avec de grands yeux avant qu'elle ne se mette à acquiescer vivement, tout sourire. Quistis ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si ouverte soudainement...Sûrement à cause de la présence de Seifer à ses côtés il y a encore quelques minutes. La blonde scruta son mini-elle de la tête haut au pied: elle ne lui donnait pas plus de 18 ans...Qu'est ce qu'une jeune fille comme elle fabriquait dans un costard avec un patron? Ca semblait un peu louche à première vue...Une histoire de prostitution peut-être...

**-Oh c'est très gentil de votre part!! Sinon j'me serais perdue et patron aurait été très fâché de se rendre à Eshtar seul pour parler avec le Président...Olala...Je crois que je devais pas le dire ça...Tsss... **, siffla-t-elle avec une nouvelle moue tout en poussant légèrement Quistis en avant qui semblait brusquement réjouie. **Et vous, vous allez où?**

**-A Eshtar moi aussi! Pour voir le...Président...également..., **acheva l'ancienne institutrice à mi-voix en lui coulant un regard suspicieux. Voilà que cette micro-puce en costard allait voir le Président avec son Patron, sûrement une horreur bedonnante de la nature, qui faisait peut-être du trafic de femmes avec Laguna. La jeune femme hocha vivement la tête pour virer cette horrible idée de son esprit pur -à la base-, jaugea de nouveau la petite blonde avant de lui demander en reprenant un air détendu tout en compostant son ticket. **Mais d'où venez-vous?**

**-De Midgaaaar! Enfin Edge à présent mais bon...,**piailla la micro-puce en sautillant joyeusement sur place puis elle composta à son tour son ticket avant de se mettre à trottiner derrière Quistis. Midgar?! Edge?! Quistis n'avait jamais entendu parler de...Midgar ni de Edge, où alors c'était des petits villages perdu en pleine cambrousse. Impossible, elle connaissait tout ici. Bon..Et bien cette petite était en plein délire. Elle continua d'ailleurs à chuchoter toute seule: **Quelle idiote! Patron m'avait dit de ne pas parler de notre origine! **La petite blonde s'arrêta quelques instants, se tapotant la joue de l'index en signe de réflexion puis elle reprit sa petite trotte avant de parler correctement, toute guillerette. **C'est joli Deling...Patron aime bien, ça lui rapelle Midgar, mais ce qu'il lui faut c'est un village tranquille pour se reposer...Le pauvre tout de même, après toutes ces épreuves...J'essaierais de le faire rester un peu à Eshtar. Peut-être pourriez vous m'aider! Il ne peut pas dire non aux belles femmes, je le connais bien!**

**-Vous êtes vous même une jolie jeune femme, pourquoi ne pas insister directement? **proposa Quistis avec une petite grimace; elle n'avait aucune envie de supplier un vieillard pervers...Lorsqu'elle se tapa sur le front: pourquoi avait-elle proposé à cette pauvre jeune fille de le supplier, elle l'a jetait dans la gueule du loup. **Non c'est stupide...Mais que faites-vous au juste? Enfin je veux dire...Vous avez l'air si jeune et...vous avez un patron...? Pourquoi? Vous n'êtes pas à la faculté où , plutôt, au lycée?**

La petite blonde se mit à rire joyeusement tout en la suivant vers le quai 5, apparemment très amusée par l'idée d'être au lycée. Bien sûr...Puisqu'elle était un costard, elle ne pouvait pas être en étude. Quistis la regarda rapidement de côté et tenta de cacher sa surprise grandissante: elle était très bizarre, mais si attendrissante avec sa petite voix fluette, son adorable petit visage rond et elle toute entière qui ne respirait que joie et bonne humeur... Malgré une inquiétude cachée au fond de ses yeux miel-chocolat. La petite blonde posa son index sur ses lèvres en signe de silence tout en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. Tant pis pour Quistis, elle n'en saurait rien... Et c'était sûrement mieux pour sa santé morale qui se rétablissait tout juste. Et il fallait qu'elle évite son patron aussi...

**-Oh et vous êtes...?** demanda finalement Quistis en accélérant quelque peu le pas vers le wagon 13, espérant éviter le patron de la micro-puce blonde qui trottinait joyeusement très près du train.

**-El...WOOOOW**, commença la petite blonde en costard, mais elle fut interrompue Dieu seul sait pourquoi.

-**El? Elwow?** s'étonna Quistis en écarquillant les yeux puis elle s'arrêta sur les marches menant au wagon et se retourna dans l'espoir de voir la jeune femme, mais elle ne la trouva pas...

Ce ne fut qu'en baissant le regard au niveau du sol qu'elle la vit, étalée de tout son long sur le béton. Elle posa son sac en toile et son sac à main à l'intérieur avant de lui venir en aide, très inquiète pour elle, mais la fameuse "El" ne semblait pas souffrir, et riait même presque. Quistis, encore plus curieuse quant à son identité, l'aida à rentrer avec précaution lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la mini-puce n'avait même pas de bagage, pas le moindre petit sac. Rien. Quistis sentait qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises avec elle...et même son fameux patron.

**-Elena!** appela une voix très grave et profonde d'homme au fond du couloir. La concernée, qui était rendue à genoux par terre à reprendre ses esprits, tourna vivement la tête, ses yeux se mirent à briller dans un mélange d'angoisse et de joie puis elle se redressa aussi brusquement qu'elle était tombée. Cette petite pile électrique s'appelait donc Elena. **Tu as été plutôt rapide Elena...Mais que faisais-tu par terre au juste? Et j'espère que tu n'as pas été trop bavarde...**

**-PATRON! N'AVANCEZ PAS!** brailla Elena en le pointant du doigt, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincés, lui donnant un air très sérieux qui aurait presque pu impressionner Quistis si elle n'avait pas été aussi habituée à la dureté. Aussi subitement, Elena reprit son air de douceur enfantine et rejoignit son patron en courant et ajouta de son adorable voix: **Le docteur à dit que vous ne deviez pas autant vous déplacer, vos jambes sont encore faibles. Allez vous s'asseoir, je vous rejoins tout de suite.**

**-Je n'ai pas l'intention de courir le marathon durant tout le trajet. De plus, mes jambes vont bien...Et tu restes avec moi, **ordonna son patron d'un ton pourtant placide en plantant son regard dans celui de la petite blonde qui continuait à lui sourire comme une idiote malgré l'ordre. Son patron tourna un regard suspect vers Quistis, immobile devant la porte toujours ouverte avant de le reposer sur Elena, un peu plus menaçant qu'auparavant. **Tu t'es déjà mis quelqu'un sur le dos? Ou alors tu lui as raconté des histoires farfelues?**

**-Pas du tout patron! On a fait ami-ami au composteur! Et...Je lui ai avoué, très malencontreusement bien sûr, que nous venions de Midgar**, avoua la petite blonde en se mordant les lèvres avec peur, sentant la sentence arriver. Essayant sûrement de se faire pardonner, ou du moins de lui faire passer l'idée, elle se pendit à son bras et lui lança un regard de chien battu. **Mais je crois qu'elle ne connait pas...C'est une bonne chose non? Oh patron, soyez pas fâchés...**, geignit la jeune femme en tombant à genoux devant lui. Voyant qu'il ne parlait pas plus, se contentant de la fixer sombrement, elle continua d'une voix de plus en plus fluette: **Je savais que Reno aurait dû venir à ma place! Monsieur vous êtes méchant avec moi! PARDON! Je vous ferais un massage pour me faire pardonnez et p...**

**-Tais toi Elena. Ca suffit comme ça: Si je t'ai choisis pour ce voyage, il y a une raison...Malgré tes commérages incessants. Et j'accepte volontiers ton massage...mais présente moi ton amie avant**, fit il avec un léger sourire après lui avec déposer un baiser sur la joue qui la fit se figer sur place. Il avança alors doucement, un bras autour de la taille d'Elena qui ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

Quistis le regarda approcher avec grande appréhension, l'ayant pourtant bien aperçu depuis quelques minutes au fond du couloir. Il semblait bien différent de ce qu'elle s'imaginait: l'homme était grand, bien charpenté voir même musclé, avec des cheveux blonds pâles, presque la trentaine. Il arriva enfin face à elle et elle reprit enfin son souffle devant la gueule d'ange féroce qui s'offrait à elle...Non, en effet, il était bien loin du vieux bidonneux qu'elle avait imaginé, au contraire. Le regarde azur de Quistis croisa celui plus délavé du patron d'Elena qui la dévisageait avec un sourire en coin. Brusquement, Quistis fut frappée par le visage de l'homme, à la fois dur et fier avec cette pointe de sagesse dans le regard, et de charme dans le sourire. Son coeur la frappa violemment dans sa poitrine, ce qui la fit grimacer. Etait-elle devenue si sensible au point que son coeur s'emballe devant le moindre bel homme? Non, elle était certaine que, cette fois, c'était le visage de cet homme en particulier qui la faisait tressaillir. Elle coula un regard à Elena toujours figée contre son patron, le front plissé par le questionnement quant à son attitude, mais de petites fossettes trahissant sa flatterie, son petit plaisir. Finalement, Elena n'était pas prostituée: si ça avait été le cas, ce contact avec son patron -bien charmant d'ailleurs- ne l'aurait pas laissée dans un tel état. Elle les trouva même mignons tous les deux, enlacés ainsi, elle dans sa gêne, lui dans sa fierté.

**-Rufus, je vous présente... euh hmmm..., **marmonna Elena en baissant la tête; elle ne connaissait même pas son prénom, très juste. Elle se dégagea du bras de son patron et posa son regard curieux sur son grand-elle.

**-Quistis, je suis Quistis Trèpe **, anticipa l'ancienne institutrice en lui tendant sa main sans pour autant lâché son regard terne du sien, éblouie par l'aura de grandeur, de puissance qui émanait de lui comme chez les anges . Mais elle sentait que quelque chose venait troubler cette onde, une noirceur incroyable qu'elle devinait à ses yeux, à leur farouche lueur qui prouvait qu'il avait subi et fait des choses étonnantes... Et pas toujours dans le bon sens du terme. Malgré son costard crème qui le faisait paraître très propre sur lui-même, elle sentait un mystère en lui...Quelque chose de mauvais qui ferait mieux de rester caché. Mais elle s'en fichait éperdument, elle voulait vivre, connaître, apprendre et voir tout ce qui était possible au monde. Elle n'était pas partie pour rien. **Enchantée...Rufus.**

Le dénommé Rufus lui baisa la main, son regard toujours ancré au sien puis il lui souffla un "enchanté" de sa voix de velours tandis qu'Elena les couvait d'un regard à la fois amusé et bienveillant, comme si Rufus était son fils bien-aimé plus que son patron. La micro-puce tourna les talons, laissant les blonds en face à face puis elle regagna le compartiment qu'elle partageait avec Rufus.

Quistis laissa sa main fourrée dans la sienne, hésitant à lui poser des questions sur son origine et le but de sa venue à Eshtar. Bien heureusement pour elle, il anticipa comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

**-Vous vous questionnez à propos de ce qu'Elena a pu vous raconter? Je comprend: elle a tendance à...Ne pas savoir tenir sa langue**, chuchota-t-il avec un petit rire en jetant un regard derrière lui. En réalité, il était quelque peu irrité, mais les bourdes de la jeune femme étaient tellement fréquentes que cela finissait par l'amuser. Il remarqua que la petite blonde s'était arrêté en plein milieu du couloir, totalement perdu. **Peu importe...Je répondrais à toutes vos questions après ma...visite.**

**-Je sais que vous allez voir le Président...Elena me l'a dit. Ca tombe bien car moi aussi...Mais vous, pourquoi? Qui êtes-vous au juste?** demanda-t-elle tranquillement en fourrant sa seconde main entre les siennes, tentant à la fois de se souvenir à qui il ressemblait. Tandis qu'il gardait le silence, elle tenta de sonder son regard pour anticiper les réponses et savoir riposter comme il se devait.

**-Secret d'état ma belle...Oui, je ne suis pas proxénète, Elena n'est pas ma prostituée...Même si cela ne me poserait pas de problème...Nous sommes des gens très sérieux, elle autant que moi, même si elle n'en a pas l'air. Je vous en parlerais si j'en ai la permission ou vous le demanderais directement au Président lui-même. Bien, je dois y aller, Elena m'attend...A bientôt alors**, fit-il avec un demi-sourire tout en jouant inconsciemment avec une de ses mèches de cheveux puis il tourna les talons et rejoignit la petite blonde qui regardait par la fenêtre avec un large sourire.

Quistis regarda sa main d'un air suspect, encore chaude par la pression de celle de Rufus, comme s'il lui avait passé une maladie ou une mauvaise onde puis elle la secoua lentement avant de regarder l'homme en personne qui passait un bras autour de la taille de la micro-puce toujours passionné par le paysage de la gare. La balambienne arqua un sourcil en les regardant, quelque peu curieuse quant à leur statut professionnel, et même l'un envers l'autre. Lorsqu'elle se rendit enfin compte qu'elle gênait quasiment une dizaine de passagers, elle reprit ses sacs à la va-vite et emboîta le pas à l'étrange duo de blonds dans le corridor,mais bifurqua dans son compartiment avant d'avoir à les croiser: lorsqu'ils étaient réunis, elle sentait l'étrange onde s'intensifier. Ces deux là étaient à la fois attirants et inquiétants.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alors qu'en dites-vous tout compte fait? Il est bien possible que je n'ai pas franchement respecté le caractère des personnages, dites-moi si il ya des choses à changer!_

_D'après vous, pourquoi Rufus et Elena vont parler avec le Président? Et Quistis, que lui arrive-t-elle?_

_Réponse très prochainement, enfin je pense, car je reprend les cours lundi donc je risque d'avoir beaucoup de travail à partir de là._


	5. Partie 5

_Disclaimer: Personne ne m'appartient hormis Fay._

_Encore une fois, il est possible que le caractère des personnages ne soit pas trop respecté, mais bon..._

------------------------------------------------------------

Le train était sur les rails depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà, les deux blonds étaient dans leur compartiment, gardant le silence par peur de reproches. Elena dézippa sa veste de costard bleu sombre d'un coup sec et l'envoya valser à travers la pièce, semblant ronchonner pour elle-même. Elle défit sa cravate tout aussi vite et l'envoya rejoindre sa veste, quelque peu sur les nerfs. Sans même se retourner, elle défit son chemisier sous le regard ahuri, mais appréciateur de Rufus qui était avachi sur toute la banquette de droite.

**-Elena, je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend au juste? Depuis quand tu te déshabilles devant les hommes?** s'enquit son patron en se redressant lentement tout en tentant de ne pas reluquer son employée qui fouillait son sac en râlant. **Je ne t'ai pas amenée pour strip-tease et compagnie...Quoique ça me changerait les idées de tout ce bazar. Quand est-ce que tout cela va se finir bon sang...**

**-Monsieur, je suis désolé, mais c'est idiot d'être en tenue de travail! Ca éveille les soupçons des gens: la première personne avec qui je discute, Quistis donc, a déjà des doutes sur notre identité... Certes, j'ai avoué qu'on venait de Midgar, mais le problème ne vient pas de ça, c'est évident! Si on veut se la jouer discret, autant être décontracté et tout... Comme un couple en vacances**, fit elle en sortant un vêtement blanc relativement long. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se mit à rire frénétiquement et elle se laissa tomber sur la banquette opposée. Rufus fut très rapidement contaminé et se joignit à elle, amusée de l'idée... Et même séduit. **Enfin qu'importe... Ca ne finira pas car je crois qu'il n'y a tout simplement pas de fin à ce cycle infernal. Il vous l'a dit **_**lui-même**_**, n'est-ce pas? De toute façon, peu importe la raison et la manière, nous devons être discrets. Je vais vous couvrir à la perfection Patron, c'est mon travail! Et s'il vous plaît, cessez de me regarder ainsi: vous êtes peut-être bien pire que Reno...**

**-Et bien nous mettrons fin nous-même à ce cycle cauchemardesque... et je compte sur Monsieur le Président pour nous aider à y mettre un terme... Et sans autres interventions, aucunes, ni même de ta belle amie à l'esprit acéré. C'est notre secret..., **chuchota Rufus en traversant l'espace entre les deux banquettes de son pas lent et chaloupé avant de s'asseoir auprès de la petite blonde qui le fixait avec appréhension, ses petites lèvres tremblantes d'inquiétude cachée derrière le tissu qu'elle tenait sur chacune de ses joues. **Tu parles trop Elena, beaucoup trop... Tu dois te taire, peu importe la manière...**

Le blond s'assit à côté d'elle alors que le coeur de la petite se mettait à lui taper violemment contre sa poitrine: elle n'avait jamais été si proche de son patron... Et encore moins dans cette tenue. Se sentant brusquement en danger et voulant garder sa dignité , pour le travail et en tant que femme, tenta d'enfiler sa tunique à toute allure: hors de question qu'elle couche avec son patron selon son bon plaisir...Malgré son charme. De plus, elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir affaire aux railleries de Reno et aux reproches de Tseng. Quoique se serait drôle de garder un tel secret de l'oreille des autres, un secret avec son patron, le grand Rufus Shinra. Se délectant de cette idée, de la tête que ferait Reno dans son incompréhension, elle mit du temps à comprendre que deux mains étaient posées sur ses flancs, tentant de mettre la tunique en place. Ses mains remontèrent le long de ses côtes, jusque dans son cou puis il caressa sa joue d'un air suffisant, l'autre voguant innocemment dans son dos. Elena se figea: ce genre de contact n'était pas prévu dans le contrat et n'était d'aucune utilité dans leur mission.

**-Pa-patron? Je vous jure que je ne dirais plus rien à personne, je sais ce que représente ce travail monsieur, loin de moi l'idée de nous trahir...Enfin de toute façon, tout le monde finira par le savoir...M-mais je vous jure que je n'en dirais pas un mot, sinon Tseng sera très fâché! Et je ne veux pas me fâcher avec lui. Comment voulez-vous qu'elle sache, que tous les autres sachent qui nous sommes réellement et ce que nous faisons, ils ne peuvent savoir que Midgar, notre continent recèle autant de secret et de dan-danger que le leur..., **bafouilla la micro-puce en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil dans l'espoir d'échapper au regard transperçant et au corps chaud qui se rapprochait. Elle fut interrompue par ses lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux. Ce n'est pas que Mr. Rufus Shinra était repoussant, loin de là, mais c'était très gênant...Et elle doutait qu'il offrait ce genre de paye à ses collègues; en même temps, elle était la seule femme à travailler dans cette division de la Shinra.

**-Tais-toi, sincèrement. J'ai dit secret d'état à Quistis...Alors c'est secret d'état pour tout le monde**, fit il tout contre son lèvre, en la fixant d'un air à la fois menaçant et charmeur. Voyant qu'elle allait répliquer, il ajouta de sa voix de basse tout en resserrant sa prise dans son dos. **Tu en dis trop et bien trop fort, n'importe qui passant dans le corridor pourrait se poser des questions...Donc voici ma manière de garder le secret. Tu m'embrasses et c'est tout, Elena..., **siffla Rufus dans l'oreille de la blonde qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer: interdiction de lui céder. Sachant qu'elle riposterait verbalement alors qu'elle le poussait déjà de ses deux petits poings, il ajouta d'un ton innocent, mais avec un sourire féroce: **C'est un ordre.**

**-Rufus...c'est trop stupide comme solution, **chuchota Elena en se décalant quelque peu, essayant d'échapper à cette sangsue qui l'écrasait véritablement. D'habitude, elle ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom, mais là, c'était un grand choc que de se faire allumer, de manière détournée, mais allumer malgré tout, par le président de la Shinra -ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait-. Mais c'était un ordre et elle devait lui obéir; c'était son travail, son devoir. Elle ne pouvait rien refuser à Rufus, son patron depuis trois ans, elle était rentrée dans cette escouade de son propre chef, prête à montrer qui elle était réellement - pas une potiche blonde à la langue pendue- et elle s'en était plutôt bien sortie jusque là...Il fallait se dire que c'était une mission comme une autre, le but et la cible en était juste différent... Quelque peu plus agréables malgré des circonstances inquiétantes. Elle céda devant son arquement de sourcil et pria pour que Reno ne soit jamais au courant avant de fondre sur ses lèvres avec appréhension, bientôt remplacée par la délectation. Ce n'était pas un si mauvais moyen pour se taire tout compte fait.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

La lumière du petit matin illuminait faiblement le hall du palais présidentiel, mais le lustre faisait briller la pièce de milles feu et éclairait les deux seules personnes à cette heure avancée: une jeune femme légèrement typée à la peau quelque peu halée , aux cheveux chatains soyeux, installée derrière un imposant bureau, le nez dans des dossiers; et Quistis, épuisée, mais toujours sur le front, qui se dirigeait vers elle. Un sourire éclaira son visage pâle lorsqu'elle la reconnu, elle se hâta alors de la rejoindre et lança un joyeux "Fay!" qui la fit sursauter et la troubla probablement dans son travail. La jeune femme typée bondit de sa chaise après quelques secondes d'observations, ayant reconnu la grande blonde accoudée à l'accueil. Fay le contourna afin de la serrer affectionneusement dans ses bras, ne sachant que dire tant elle était surprise. Quistis et Fay s'étaient rencontrés juste après la guerre, il y a très peu de temps donc, lorsque le groupe de combattants victorieux était venu prendre une pause bien méritée chez Laguna. Comme toujours, la blonde s'était retrouvée seule et c'est là qu'elle avait rencontrée Fay, cette adorable secrétaire, avec qui elle avait passé des heures interminables à discuter de philosophies, psychologies etc....Depuis ce jour, elle avait laissé tomber tout préjugés.

**-Mais Fay...Pourquoi tu n'es pas à ton propre bureau, devant celui de Laguna?**

**-Et bien parce que hum...Ne ris pas mais...J'ai peur de ces invités. Monsieur Loire a un rendez-vous d'affaire de la plus haute importance ce matin et les invités ne sont pas franchement rassurants. Je pense que leur allure va avec leur métier... L'affaire dont ils viennent parler, c'est pas du joli si tu veux mon avis**, lui confia Fay avec une petite grimace tout en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil au large escalier derrière elle. Voyant le regard curieux de sa jeune amie, elle ajouta sur le ton de la confidence: **Deux blonds, un homme et une femme. La fille est assez mignonne, je ne lui donne pas plus de 18 ans, mais Dieu qu'elle avait l'air sérieuse avec son costard et ses dossiers... et lui, grand, pâle, yeux délavés...On dirait un ange délaissé pour mauvaise conduite. Pas étonnant en même temps, c'est Shinra! Il est connu pour son entreprise parait-il, mais bon... Moi je n'en ai jamais entendu parler: Monsieur Loire m'a dit qu'il m'en parlerait si tout allait bien pour tout le monde. Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire : "si tout allait bien pour tout le monde"? Tout va bien pour tout le monde en ce moment! Enfin bref, c'est bizarre...Et cette gosse avec lui, c'est encore plus louche...Ca aurait pu être sa soeur, mais non...Enfin la politique et ses mystères...**

**-Oui c'est toujours...Etrange..., **commenta inutilement Quistis en regardant l'escalier à son tour, piquer par la curiosité: c'était bien Rufus et Elena que le Président rencontrait ce matin pour affaire d'Etat. Cela sonnait comme un mystère dangereux, mais alléchant, dans son esprit...d'autant plus que tout le monde avait appuyé sur le côté privé de la chose... Et mondial. Bon sang les politiques et leurs cachotteries, c'est toujours ça qui semait la pagaille, elle en était à présent convaincue...de même façon que les secrétaires étaient de véritables pipelettes. D'ailleurs, Elena était peut-être bien la secrétaire de Rufus, en plus personnalisée et avec plus d'options, mais elle n'osait imaginer lesquelles.

A l'étage supérieur, la petite réunion venait de débuter entre les trois personnages, du moins surtout entre les deux hommes car Elena se contentait d'écouter attentivement, prenant des notes à toute allure sur son bloc-note, très concentrée. La jeune femme tentait de rester impassible aux paroles des importants personnages auprès d'elle qui décidaient indirectement de leur avenir commun, mais en vérité, elle paniquait complètement, sentant que les choses ne prenaient pas le bon tournant, comme tout le monde l'avait promis. Parmis tout ce qu'elle nota, elle retint surtout: "corps disparu depuis des mois", "barrière détruite", "monde à reconstruire" -encore et toujours- et plus que tout "Alliance pour recherche". Bien entendu, tout était dans son rapport, mais ces mots, ceux qui l'avaient le plus marqué, signifiait clairement que tout le monde ici, et là-bas, se leurraient: le monde n'était pas si petit, oui... Et que rien ne stagnait. La paix ne pouvait durer, malgré des milliers de prières. Elena savait, malgré son jeune âge, qu'il fallait toujours être sur ses gardes... Et elle sentait qu'elle en aurait bien besoin en cette étrange période qui s'annonçait. Sentant le stress la gagner, elle coupa son esprit de ce que son patron et le président disaient, connaissant déjà les répercussions de tout cela par coeur, et s'envola vers le sable, la mer et le soleil, et Reno pour la divertir. Oh, elle savait que c'était mal pour son travail, mais elle estimait en avoir assez baver ces dernières années.

**-Monsieur, sauf mon respect, mais nous allons rentrer pour nous préparer convenablement à tout cela. Mais avant cela, Elena lancera les recherches dans la région, croyez-moi, depuis son accident avec les trois frères, elle s'est incroyablement renforcée...N'est-ce pas Elena? C'est elle-même qui sentait qu'il fallait chercher ici. Elena...Elena?! **s'impatienta Rufus en se tournant vers la petite blonde avachit sur son fauteuil, le menton posé dans la paume de sa main, un air rêveur sur le visage tout à fait inadapté à la situation. Rufus lui lança un regard sombre, ne préférant pas user de familiarité et de petite violence devant le Président. Il avait vraiment prit Elena pour ses talents et son flair et voilà qu'elle décrochait déjà. Il regarda la petite blonde revenir à elle et afficher un large sourire au Président.

**-Exactement. Depuis cet incident, mes sens se sont étrangement développés...Ou alors nous pouvons parler du sixième sens féminin, je ne sais pas trop... Enfin qu'importe, je désire lancer des recherches dans la région aride qui entoure la ville...J'attendrais bien sûr votre assentiment et votre opinion sur la question monsieur Loire. Je ne suis qu'une Turk, je ne peux contester vos deux avis messieurs**, fit-elle de sa voix doucereuse en fixant Rufus avec un large sourire avant de se tourner vers le brun, le faisant sourire à son tour. Elle savait que la carte de l'adorable femme soumise marchait toujours avec ce genre de type, même si chacun savaient qu'elle en rajoutait sur l'ironie.

En bas, Fay redescendait dans le hall afin de récupérer les dossiers et retourner à son bureau initial, occupée à remettre en place sa jupe plissée noire, elle ne fit pas attention à l'homme qui venait de rentrer dans le hall, le traversant d'un pas déterminé sans même faire attention à la jeune femme. Finalement alerté par le cliquetis alertant qui se rapprochait d'elle, la secrétaire releva la tête et tomba nez-à-nez avec un grand homme à la peau très pâle, aux longs cheveux d'ébène, un bandeau cramoisi assorti à sa lourde cape de velours et ses yeux rouges sang, un bras métallique et l'air froid et royal. Des hurluberlus venaient souvent ici, mais là, c'était pire que tout. Comparé aux autres, il détenait un charisme impressionnant, presque inquiétant, qui, en plus, de son apparence, l'intimida. N'osant pas ouvrir la bouche, elle lui lança un regard curieux.

**-Je viens voir monsieur le Président**, répondit l'homme de sa voix extrêmement grave, comme venu tout droit de son âme, qui la fit frissonner. Fay se planta au beau milieu de l'escalier, les poings sur les hanches et le regard menaçant: elle était certaine que l'étranger n'était pas si innocent... et qu'en plus il n'avait pas prit rendez-vous. Le grand brun avança, son regard de sang plongé dans celui de la secrétaire qui tentait de contrôler sa peur. **C'est à propos de la réunion qui se déroule en ce moment même, c'est d'une extrême importance...Mademoiselle, s'il vous plait.**

Fay balbutia, prête à répliquer, mais l'homme la contourna lentement, absolument impassible. Etant arrivé au palier, il accéléra le pas et emprunta le corridor principal, poursuivit par une Fay bien décidée à ne pas le laisser interrompre le rendez-vous. Le brun l'entendit l'interpeller et ses talons cliqueter derrière lui, mais il l'ignora royalement, se rapprochant de la haute porte aux étonnantes dorures, sa longue cape de velours tourbillonnant derrière lui comme un vaste voile de sang. Bon Dieu, ce mec n'était pas croyable, Fay tentait de le rattraper en courant comme elle pouvait derrière lui, mais il allait trop vite et avait un air déterminé effroyable qui faisait luire ses yeux, elle l'avait vu au départ, et le sentait à présent. Certes, elle ne connaissait pas le motif de cette réunion ultra-top-secrète-spécial-grandes-personnes, mais il était hors de question qu'un homme aussi bizarre les interrompe selon ses lubies. Le brun ouvrit alors la porte avec force de son bras métallique puis il s'engouffra à l'intérieur en compagnie de raclement de chaises. Rufus fronça les sourcils et serra les mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, mais ne bougea pas, tandis que Laguna bondissait de son siège, méfiant. Elena dérogeait à cette ambiance tendue, ses fines lèvres s'étirant en un sublime sourire et ses yeux pétillants de malice.

**-Monsieur Valentine! Quel plaisir de vous voir!** fit joyeusement la petite blonde en se redressant, les mains serrées devant elle dans une pose enfantine adorable. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus -si c'était possible- lorsqu'il posa son regard cramoisi sur lui et qu'il finit par lui sourire légèrement, la reconnaissant sans doute. Sachant, qu'il n'était pas du genre à montrer ses états, sentiments et autre, elle en fut très honorée.

**-Mon-monsieur...Je suis désolé...J'ai essayé de l'arrêter...Mais il va TROP vite!** haleta Fay qui venait d'arriver, terminant lamentablement sa course contre la chambranle de la porte, exténuée d'avoir courut dans tout le premier étage pour suivre cet énergumène.

**-Il n'y avait pas besoin Fay, Monsieur Valentine est le bienvenue dans notre petite réunion, il nous sera même très utile pour nos décisions. Allez plutôt vous reposer, cela vous fera le plus grand bien**, fit le Président avec un large sourire à sa secrétaire qui repartie avec une moue agacée: elle avait tout traversé et pour rien en plus. Laguna alla vérifier que la porte était bien fermée pendant que Vincent prenait un fauteuil pour rejoindre les deux blonds, le dévisageant chacun à leur manière: Rufus avec confiance vu leur passé commun, mais aussi une pointe de méfiance, et Elena avec reconnaissance et extase. Laguna Loire reprit place derrière son bureau et reprit avec grand sèrieux: **Vincent Valentine donc...Nous étions en train de parler des recherches à lancer dans la région pour le retrouver. C'est l'idée de Mademoiselle Lebeau, elle **_**le**_** sent parait-il. Elle dirigera donc les recherches, fouillera le terrain tandis que monsieur Shinra fera les grands préparatifs chez vous, à Midgar**, résuma le Président en désignant tour à tour Elena puis Rufus, tous les deux redevenus sérieux, plongés dans le travail.

**-Elena? Vous la laissez à la tête des fouilles après ce qu'elle a vécut?!** s'inquiéta Vincent d'une voix pourtant placide en les dévisageant tous les trois, prenant son aise sur le fauteuil. **Et qu'entendez-vous par "grands préparatifs" au juste?**

**-Oui Vincent, j'ai faiblit une fois, mais je ne me laisserais pas avoir. Je sais qu'**_**il**_** est là, je le chercherais moi-même...mais merci**, fit Elena d'un ton froid, le regard sombre, certainement à cause des souvenirs. Pourtant, à l'intérieur, elle vibrait devant sa petite attention. Toute cette histoire de le sentir, au plus profond d'elle-même, restait très flou pour tout le monde, mais elle comprenait pourquoi...Elle le ressentait depuis un peu plus d'un an, depuis ce fameux évènement, mais le sentiment de sa présence c'était intensifié ces deux derniers mois.

**-Et par "grands préparatifs", nous voulons dire, préparer le peuple et les villes au cas où tout recommencerai, peut-être même monter une armée si la chose devient trop grave. Dans tous les cas , il est hors de question de subir la même horreur que la dernière fois, le monde a déjà assez souffert comme ça il me semble -et je reconnais que la Shinra y était pour une grande partie- **, expliqua Rufus, plus autant gêné qu'auparavant par sa responsabilité -ou plutôt celle de l'entreprise- dans cette chute mondiale, mais sentant la tension monter dans la pièce à cette simple évocation. Malgré tout, il fut bien soulagé de voir Vincent acquiescé. **Nous sommes même prêts à faire évacuer tout Gaia si il le faut, trop de vies ont payé les erreurs de la Shinra, mais je pense, ou j'espère du moins, que nous n'aurons pas besoin d'en arriver là.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Quistis attendait depuis un bon quart d'heure devant l'imposante double-porte, assise sur un siège contre les murs de verre du corridor, lorsque les deux blonds, suivit de Vincent, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, sortir de la pièce en silence. Elena semblait la plus vive et joyeuse des trois, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Lorsque le regard océan de la jeune femme croisa le regard délavé de Rufus, elle y perçut une lueur farouche, toute fraîche, conséquence de cette réunion, une lueur de détermination, tandis que l'inquiétude pointait dans le regard sanglant du grand brun.

**-Vincent, attend moi en bas, je dois te parler...C'est important**, lui chuchota Elena sans se départir de son adorable sourire, puis elle adressa un clin d'oeil à Rufus avant de courir rejoindre la grande blonde qui venait justement de se lever. Elle entendit les deux hommes traverser le couloir, mais sans parler - la discussion avait toujours été très difficile entre ses deux là-, mais n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, sachant qu'elle les verrait séparément juste après. Spontanément, elle serra Quistis contre elle avec un petit rire. **Cette réunion c'est mieux passée que je ne le pensais! Ca fait un peu de temps libre avant le travail! Si tu restes dans l'après-midi, je t'expliquerais les grandes lignes du projet, ils s'occuperont de te dire le reste...Et puis on pourrait parler, je veux dire...vraiment. Entre êtres humains normaux**, ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix. A cela, Quistis comprit qu'Elena ne connaissait pas les vrais relations sociales, ou du moins, pas les saines.

**-Vous restez? Et bien ça me ferait très plaisir de discuter, de choses et d'autres avec toi...Mais...Qui était cet homme?**

**-Le grand brun sanglant à la peau trés pâle? Un ami, enfin je crois...Je lui dois beaucoup. Je te parlerais de ça aussi si j'en ai le droit...Et oui Quistis, on vit dans un monde empli de secrets, et pas des plus jolis en plus**, murmura Elena en lui adressant un petit clin d'oeil puis elle tourna les talons et commença la traversée du corridor. **Rejoins moi devant le Palais après ton rendez-vous, nous irons faire un tour en ville si tu le veux.**

**-Avec grand plaisir!**

Ce fut avec la surprise de sa soudaine gentillesse et sa soudaine facilité à communiquer qu'elle entra timidement dans le bureau du Président sans même y être invitée, oubliant momentanément la notion de secret d'état. Elle n'était pas là pour discuter de plans obscurs mondiaux, juste pour ses propres secrets. Laguna sut que Quistis venait de rentrer, rien qu'en ressentant son aura lumineuse réchauffant soudainement la pièce. Il ferma un des tiroirs avant de se lever pour observer la grande blonde en tailleur noir et petit chemisier rouge en soie qui se tenait devant son bureau, se triturant les mains de gêne. Il ne l'avait que très peu de fois, mais il se souvenait très bien d'elle -impossible d'oublier un ange- et était très heureux de la recevoir.

Le Président alla la saluer d'une étreinte sincère qui la surprit et à laquelle elle répondit maladroitement alors son accueil chaleureux remplissait son coeur.

**-J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas Laguna... Apparemment, les problèmes naissent de nouveau d'après Elena...Mon problème doit être bien futile à côté de cela...** , reconnu la blonde en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil après une petite entrée en matière puis elle croisa les mains sur ses cuisses et baissa le regard. Tout compte fait, elle voulait être mise au courant, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait.

**-Absolument pas Quistis! C'est sûrement moins...oppressant que tout "ça", je répondrais à vos questions à ce sujet après, si vous en avez bien entendu. Alors, quel est votre problème?**

**-Je me sens bien honteuse d'en parlez, mais bon...Comme vous le savez, j'ai participé à la Guerre des Sorcières et comme vous le savez aussi, Seifer était mon élève et mon compagnon à l'orphelinat... il se trouve que.... Et bien... En fait... OH et puis zut! Je suis enceinte de lui, voilà! Le problème n'est pas vraiment là: tout le monde tourne le dos à Seifer à cause de ce qu'il a fait, les critiques le traînent plus bas que terre, quant à moi, on me laisse seule, face à moi-même comme toujours... S'ils savaient, il en serait fini de moi et de ma réputation...Et je ne peux pas me permettre ça vu mon pauvre état. Laguna, je n'ai plus rien...Et si ils savaient, on ne me laisserait même pas essayer de récupérer mes biens, **expliqua Quistis d'une voix lasse, le front appuyé contre la paume de sa main et le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle vit à l'expression de Laguna que la révélation l'avait choqué ,lui aussi, très compréhensible d'ailleurs, mais il se ressaisit et la couva d'un regard bienveillant.

**-Tout cela est assez incroyable...Mais vous pouvez rester ici si vous le voulez**, proposa-t-il gentiment en venant s'asseoir auprès d'elle. La sentant défaillir, il posa une main rassurante sur la sienne. **Etes-vous bien sûr de tout cela?**

Quistis acquiesça d'un vif signe de tête: elle avait eu le temps de vérifier sa crainte en trois mois. Elle n'était pas sotte au point de laisser faire les choses à son insu, mais si ça avait été le cas auparavant; depuis la fin de la guerre, contrôler sa vie comme bon lui semblait - ce qui voulait dire, sans se laisser influencer par les autres- était devenu son but principal. Peu importe les embûches ou les miracles, elle avancerait comme elle l'entendait coûte que coûte. De ce fait, elle était venue ici pour se reposer -en espérant que ce cher Laguna l'accepte- , loin des imbéciles qui l'avaient traîné plus bas que terre, pas pour pleurnicher sur sa situation: elle prenait même sa grossesse du bon côté. En vérité, elle se moquait même de l'identité du père - enfin elle savait que ce n'était que Seifer- du moment qu'on la laissait en paix, lui permettant de se construire une vie normale avec son enfant...enfin ses jumeaux. En voyant l'air serein de Laguna auprès d'elle, elle sut qu'elle avait gagné. Tout recommençait enfin pour elle, peu importe ces histoires secrètes qui les faisaient paniquer.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Et voici la partie 5, un peu plus courtes que les précédentes il me semble..._

_Alors d'après vous, quelle est cette histoire de "corps disparu" , "barrière" , "grande préparation" ? Le mystère ira en s'épaississant aha... Et que pensez-vous de la grossesse de Quistis? Comment se fait-il que Laguna et Rufus se connaissent (apparemment...)?_

_Oh, et je peux vous jurer qu'on va revoir cette pipelette de Fay =D_


	6. Partie 6

_Comme on me l'a demandé, voici la sixième partie! Plus courte il me semble et il se peut qu'il y ai pas mal d'erreurs...Mais j'avoue avoir la flemme totale de corriger tout ça._

_Merci à Melior qui m'a motivée pour poster la suite!_

...

Elena traversa tranquillement le vaste hall, à présent bien remplit de citadins ou cadres tous aussi pressés les uns que les autres, sa veste de costard dézippée et sa cheminse à moitié ouverte négligemment, sa cravate pendant lâchement autour de son cou gracile. Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, se doutant que Vincent ne supportait pas d'être mêlé à ce petit monde, toute excitée rien qu'à l'idée de le voir en face à face...Pas comme une de ses hystériques, accro à sa belle gueule -même si elle aussi était sous le charme-, elle, elle avait une véritable raison d'aller le voir. Elle sortit sous quelques regards curieux -surement à cause de la tenue de travail négligée- puis son visage se décrispat légèrement lorsqu'elle l'aperçut au loin, au belvédère surplombant la majorité de la ville.

**-Hey toi!** fit elle joyeusement en le rejoignant sans même s'annoncer, le faisant sursauter légèrement puis elle s'accouda au belvédère, tout sourire. Elle sentit son regard de braise dans son dos et le vit s'accouder à son tour puis il lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il n'avait pas changé: toujours aussi réservé et magnifique. **Je voulais juste...Te remercier. C'est vrai, tu m'as arraché à ces fous furieux qui nous retenaient prisonniers...Tu nous a sauvé, Tseng et moi, et je n'ai jamais put te dire à quel point je t'en étais reconnaissante. Tu ne peux pas me dire que c'est "normal": tout le monde n'irait pas sauver la peau d'inconnus, presque ennemis, défiant ouvertement ce genre de dingues. Tu sais, parmis les Turks, on s'entraide pas mal, mais pas à ce point...**

Vincent daigna enfin poser le regard sur ce petit bout de femme qui recelait à la fois froideur et gratitude dans son coeur qu'il sentait malmené par toutes ces aventures. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, et en toute connaissance de cause, les Turks étaient soudés certes, mais pas souvent par bonté de coeur...Elle n'avait pas dut connaitre l'aide ou la gentillesse désinteressée la pauvre. Si jeune et déjà si calculée et calculatrice. Il comprit, à ses yeux brillants de gratitude, qu'il était le premier, sûrement l'unique, à lui être venu en aide de son plein gré outre son statut...et cela remplit quelque peu son coeur désert. Pour toute réponse, il lui offrit un faible sourire, le seul qu'il arrivait à faire; les expressions de sentiments, ce n'était pas franchement sa tasse de thé. Soudainement, il se souvint de son angouement à lancer les recherches, il l'avait presque trouver féroce et il devina la vengeance ayant germer depuis tout ce temps.

**-Elena...Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à le chercher toi-même? Tu sais très bien qu'il est dangereux, extrêmement dangereux...Oh...Les trois frères, t'ont-ils fait quelque chose de particulier dans cette grotte? Quelque chose dont tu n'as parlé à personne?**

La petite blonde se figea et un frisson d'horreur la parcouru alors que les souvenirs lui remontaient à l'esprit par vagues douloureuses qui lui firent fermer les yeux. Cette effroyable grotte plongée dans les ténèbres et les trois frères aux cheveux argentés qui les détenait prisonniers, Tseng et elle; ils furent roués de coup...Pour une fausse accusasion en plus. Ca avait été l'un des pires moments de sa vie...Et il était finalement arrivé, ce héro ténébreux vétû de rouge et de noir. Elle lui avait tout raconté, tout ce que Tseng savait aussi...Sauf cette chose particulière qui l'avait hanté même après.

Vincent se tourna vers elle et tenta de la sonder de ses yeux cramoisi, mais il ne sentait qu'une blessure profondement enfouie, une blessure au nom qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer, mais il savait qu'il avait raison: dans cette grotte, quelque chose d'autre, de pire encore, aux importantes répercussions, c'était produit pendant sa capture. Elena lui lança un regard effrayé, terni par les souvenirs douloureux, tout en avançant une main tremblante, mais elle se ravisa en baissant le regard, comme si elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait faire. Le brun posa ses deux mains sur les épaules frêles de la petite qui lui parut très fragile en cet instant, la faisant relever la tête, puis il ancra son regard au sien, l'invitant à parler.

(FlashBack)

Une Elena d'un an plus jeune, avec le même visage enfantin, mais avec des traits nettement plus tirés qu'aujourd'hui, était assise à son bureau dans le nouveau batîment qui servait aux rescapés de la Shinra dans la ville d'Edge, lunette sur le bout du nez et stylo à la main, prête à écrire un rapport, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Le soleil se couchait derrière les grattes-ciels de la cité, la pièce restant donc dans la pénombre, mais elle s'en moquait éperdumment...de ce fait, elle pensait le batîment désert. Mais Rufus Shinra, en personne, entra sans s'annoncer avec un petit air coupable. La petite blonde se leva brusquement et attrapa ses dossiers à la va-vite: si elle était assez rapide, peut-être pourrait-elle l'éviter. La petite blonde contourna le bureau en bazar de Reno et tenta de se faufiler vers la porte, mais son patron s'était arrêté juste devant, la bloquant.

**-Elena, tu dois y aller...C'est très important. Je sais que tu tiens à le garder, mais on ne peut se le permettre**, rappela Rufus de sa voix de basse en pivotant légèrement vers elle. Il continua alors qu'il voyait le visage de la blonde se décomposer. **Elena...Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, je te laisserais en paix, mais j'ai promis que je reconstruirais le monde, et cela en fait malheureusement partie...Tout le monde sera soulagé ainsi.**

**-Et moi dans tout ça ? Est-ce que quelqu'un pense à moi de temps à autre? Je comptais sur ça, sur lui, pour refaire mon bonheur, pour faire croire que je vais bien derrière ma carapace, peu importe le responsable. J'en ai besoin, pour être bien...Mais tout le monde se fiche d'une pauvre employée qui fait pourtant tout le sale boulot à longueur de temps! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point ça fait mal: cela m'aurait permis d'avoir une vie plus saine! Mais NON... il faut "protéger tout le monde", "prévenir plutôt que de guérir"...Mais personne ne me connait ici, personne ne sait ce qu'il m'arrive! ALORS QU'EST CE QUE CA PEUT FAIRE? POURQUOI ON NE ME LAISSE PAS EN PAIX?** s'énerva Elena, sa voix montant légèrement dans les aiguës et eraillée par sa gorge nouée. Ses dossiers lui échappèrent des mains tant elle tremblait de colère, les feuilles s'éparpillant aux pieds de Rufus qui ne réagit même pas. Sans doute comprenait-il.

**-Calme-toi Elena, calme-toi...Je sais que tu en souffres, mais si l'on fait ce petit sacrifice, nous serons tranquilles pour un bon moment, crois-moi. Pour toujours même...C'est possible**, fit le blond en s'approchant d'elle. Elle le mit à le frapper de ses petits poings, les larmes aux yeux puis elle tomba lamentablement à ses genoux, les larmes dévalant ses joues pâles. Rufus la rejoignit au sol et la prit contre lui afin de la bercer. **Shhhh ne pleure pas...ne pleure pas..Comment aurais-tu fais toute seule, hein? J'aurais put t'aider c'est vrai, je crois que même Reno s'y serait mis...Mais sans son père, sans l'amour...Sans rien? Elena c'est mieux pour tout le monde, crois-moi**, assura Rufus, n'osant pas la regarder à cause de la culpabilité puis il lui baisa le front, la releva gentillement et tourna les talons. **Tu es quelqu'un de fort Elena... Tu t'en remettras. Je t'attend demain matin.**

(Fin du FlashBack)

Elena batailla dur pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler de nouveau: pleurer n'était pas digne d'une femme comme elle, pas d'une Turk. Vincent tenta de saisir son regard, tenta de comprendre...et la vérité lui apparut, claire et nette, lorsqu'elle posa la main sur son ventre. Il aurait dut s'en douter: ces trois hommes étaient des brutes, sans la moindre considération pour personne, l'un d'entre eux avait facilement put abuser d'elle. Oui c'était ça, il en était sur, sans la questionner: l'un des trois frères l'avait mise enceinte durant sa captivité et elle avait avortée, probablement car cela représentait un danger à cause de l'origine du père. Et la prise de conscience que cette pauvre fille avait énormément souffert lui délia momentanément la langue.

**-Qui? Lequel des trois t'as fait ça? **demanda Vincent en tenant de contrôler la colère dans sa voix pour ne pas l'effrayer encore plus, mais ses mains se ressérèrent involontairement sur ses épaules. Elle plissa les yeux et haleta légèrement, sous la douleur, aussi bien physique que morale, et pour bloquer les larmes. Vincent ne se préoccupait que très rarement des malheurs des gens, mais il s'était attaché à elle le peu de temps qu'il s'en était occupé dans la forêt. Oui, il s'était attaché à sa candeur, sa naïveté, sa méfiance, son piquant et sa douceur, mélange étrange pour une si jeune femme. **Elena! Lequel de ces trois salopards t'as violée et t'as mise enceinte? Lequel?**

**-Ya-Yazoo...Mais tu sais, il avait ce pouvoir extraordinaire...de-de séduire les gens d'un simple re-regard, de les faire ployer à ses désirs...Mon esprit hurlait non, pourtant il l'a embrouillé...Et m'a fait cédé en un rien de temps...Oui, c'était Yazoo...mais personne ne le savait! **balbutia Elena d'une voix de plus en plus faible puis elle fondit en larmes...C'était toujours extrêmement difficile pour elle. Vincent était le premier, et sûrement le dernier, à savoir qui lui avait fait subir ça. Les autres avaient fait ce qu'ils pensaient être le mieux, sans rien savoir, la privant ainsi de sa seule chance de paraître normale et de s'en contenter et enlevant à la fois une menace de plus. Vincent lâcha sa lourde prise sur ses épaules et l'attira doucement contre lui, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il se crispa légèrement lorsque le corps tremblant de la blonde se heurta au sien: il n'était pas habitué à des contacts aussi proches. **Ca aurait été un bébé sublime...Yazoo était magnifique...Mais il fallait rassurer le monde à l'époque...Vincent, ils ont été horribles avec moi... Moi je le voulais ce petit être, peu importe son père...personne n'a fait attention à moi...Mais j'en veux aussi à Yazoo. C'est à cause de lui que j'ai été plongé dans un tel désespoir...**

**-Si j'avais sut, je serais allez régler ça avec lui...Je crois que je les comprend, mais ils ne savent probablement pas ce qu'est l'amour ni la famille...Ecoute...Tu es encore très jeune, ça t'arriveras forcément de nouveau...je veux dire...la maternité**, tenta-t-il pour la réconforter, la serrant doucemen tandis qu'elle innondait sa cape. Elle cessa pourtant de pleurer, mais garda le visage enfoui dans le velours: il n'avait jamais touché quelqu'un d'aussi fragile. Cette fille était totalement paradoxale: petite et mignonne à souhait, mais bien cruelle, à la fois dure et fragile, amusante et inquiétante.

**-Vincent...Pourquoi es-tu venu jusque là?**s'enquit Elena d'une voix toujours aussi faible, la tête reposant sur son épaule, mais préférant changer de sujet pour ne pas se sentir plus honteuse. Et puis elle voulait profiter du fait qu'il parlait bien plus que d'habitude...C'est vrai...Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu aligner autant de mots à la suite, et elle en était agréablement surprise.

**-Pour équilibrer les choses...**

Quistis était assise dans le fond de son fauteuil, un verre d'eau à la main et les yeux rivés sur Laguna qui se tenait à la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos, pensif.

**-Midgar, elle vous a parlé de Midgar...Et bien il s'agit d'une métropole très importante, l'ancienne capitale de Gaia. Quant à Edge, c'est une nouvelle ville...Ainsi quela nouvelle capitale il me semble. C'est normal si ces trois noms ne vous disent rien, ils ne sont mentionnés nul part et indiqués sur aucune carte car nous en avons décidé ainsi. Oui, moi-même et Monsier Shinra, tout comme nos prédécesseurs, avons décidé il y a longtemps d'instaurer une barrière invisible entre les deux continents: Gaia et le notre. Gaia a , bien entendu, ses propres villes, régions et règles, relativement distinces des notres. Je n'y suis jamais allé, mais j'aimerais beaucoup...Enfin...Pourquoi avons nous séparé les deux continents? Car, comme le savez et l'avez expérimenté, la guerre faisait rage ici, et même une vingtaine d'années auparavant...sauf qu'un important conflit régnait là-bas aussi depuis une période indetèrminée. Nous ne voulions pas plus de problèmes, ayant chacun de gros ennuis sur notre propre continent...Mais la barrière à commencer à se fissurer: elle existe depuis un bon moment maintenant**, expliqua Laguna sans même se retourner, rendant impossible devoir son visage, mais Quistis sentait la tension dans sa voix.

Alors un second continent existait, juste à côté du leur, depuis toujours? Mais personne ne le savait à cause d'une...barrière? Pourquoi pas, et c'était même une très bonne chose que les deux dirigeants politiques est optés pour la sécurité avec cette barrière, mais que personne ne soit sincèrement au courant paraissait étrange, vraiment très étrange. Quel pouvait bien être le conflit que connaissait cette fameuse "Gaia"? Et pourquoi la barrière se fissurait-elle maintenant? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était impossible de passer de l'autre côté? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de la blonde, complètement captivée par toute cette histoire qui paraissait fort louche: Rufus Shinra, étant probablement le président, et Elena venaientt de Gaia, d'Edge plus précisément, et venaient à Eshtar pour parler de cette fissure étrange. Selon Quistis, si ces gens avaient fait tout le voyage juste pour cela -sans compter l'étrange brun-, cela devait signifier quelque chose d'alarmant.

**-D'après vous Laguna, pourquoi la barrière c'est-elle fissurée?**

**-J'ai une petite idée sur la question, tout comme Monsieur Shinra et Mademoiselle Lebeau, nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde...Mais j'espère sincèrement que nous nous trompons. Le conflit chez eux était très complexe: une histoire d'alien et d'un homme surpuissant, complètement fou à lier, il paraîtrait que ce serait de sa faute...Ils peuvent t'expliquer cela mieux que moi...Mais je ne peux pas en dire plus pour l'instant, c'est réellement un secret d'état...Il viendra peut-être un jour où l'information sera rendut public, mais pour l'instant, tout n'est qu'à l'état d'embryon**, prévint le Président d'un ton traînant, prouvant qu'il y réflechissait justement. Quistis arqua un sourcil:: de quelle information pouvait-il bien parler? Le tout restait quand même flou. **Enfin...Il est l'heure de déjeuner et j'ai rendez-vous, je suis navré. Vous pouvez rester là, la chambre mise à votre disposition est définitivement la votre...Ma porte vous seras toujours ouverte.**

**-J'ai quelque chose à faire à Balamb avant de prendre ma décision finale. En tout cas, merci beaucoup...vous êtes un ange.**

Après une dernière étreinte, elle sortit du bureau présidentielle, la tête emplie de pensées diverses: comment serait-elle reçue à la BGU? Pourrait-elle aller sur Gaia? Quel serait le dénouement du procés de Seifer? Pourquoi la barrière s'était-elle fissurée? Qui était cet homme? Que penserait tout les autres d'elle et son absence? Tout ce mélangeait à vive allure à lui en donner la migraine. Décider à se changer les idées une bonne fois pour toute, elle descendit en bas pour son déjeuner avec Elena.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ce fut une Quistis méconnaissable qui franchit le portail de la Balamb Garden University en cet fin d'après-midi, après avoir rendu visite à Fujin et Raijin afin de les remercier, cheveux au vent, grosses lunettes de soleil sur le bout du nez, en jean taille basse et petit bolero rouge pale en contraste avec son ventre extrêmement pâle qu'elle exposait aussi ouvertement pour la première fois - on sentait l'influence d'Elena, avec qui elle avait d'ailleurs acheté cet ensemble- son sac à main et son sac de voyage négligemment sur son épaule. On aurait put croire qu'elle n'était que décontractée en apparence, mais elle l'était réellement, s'étant déliée de toute pression la veille en compagnie de son mini-elle qui l'avait plus ou moins débridée dans la soirée...Réussissant à la traîner dans un nightclub. C'était une grande première de sortir autant en boîte, avec des gens étranges...C'était une grande première de sortir tout court pour elle qui était toujours rester cloîtrée dans cette fichu université. Sincèrement, elle appréciait sa nouvelle vie, et elle commençait à se persuader qu'il serait vraiment mieux pour elle de s'installer à Eshtar, de rattraper toutes ses 18 années -sans trop d'excés bien sur- , d'aider Elena dans ses recherches, Laguna et Rufus dans leur problème politique, se trouver un petit boulot sympathique qui ne la fatiguerait pas trop et élever ses jumeaux. En paix.

D'un ongle fraîchement manucuré, elle remit correctement ses lunettes avant de traversée l'allée principale d'un air indifférent aux regards stupéfaits des élèves ou autres ayant reconnu la fameuse Reine des Glaces. Sa journée avec Elena avait été absolument fabuleuse: elle avait redécouvert les vrais relations humaines, testé et apprécié le shopping entre filles, les fous rires stupides, les repas dans une ambiance agréable et détendue...Certes, elle n'avait tiré aucune information sur cette crise secrète, mais elle s'en moquait, elle avait passé un sacré bon moment et cela lui suffisait amplement. Dès qu'elle arriva devant l'immense plan de l'université, Selphie surgit de l'ascenseur juste au-dessus avec un cri hystérique qui la laissa impassible: elle avait eut son lot de hurlements durant ces derniers jours, du coup , elle se sentait prête à affronter la petite brunette qui n'allait pas tarder à l'étouffer dans son étreinte.

**-QUISTYYYYYYYY! Te voilà enfin! Mais où t'étais rendu pendant 5 jours? On était tous tellement inquiets!** pépia Selphie sans pour autant la lâcher et sans se rendre compte qu'un mensonge se cachait dans ses propres paroles. Elle finit pas arrêter sa tentative de la tuer afin de la détailler toute entière, puis elle ouvrit grand la bouche d'admiration, se mettant à sautiller sur place et reprit sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une. **Et ben dis donc, c'que t'es belle comme ça! T'es parti en escapade de shopping intensif, c'est ça heiiiiin? Je SAVAIS qu'un look plus tendance t'irait à merveille! Hanlala tu vas te faire grave allumer par Irvine, moi j'te le dis..Et là, il regrettera d'avoir hurler tout ce temps...Mais alors Linoa va te tirer la gueule, tu sais comment elle est tsss...Elle va crever de jalousie ihi! Woaaaw je savais pas que tu avais la taille d'un mannequin oulala! J'suis si fière de toi Quistyyy! On dirait que la guerre n'a eu aucun effet sur toi! J'vais dire à tout le monde que tu es rentrée! YOUPIIIII!**

Sur ce nouveau cri, elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, laissant une Quistis dubitative sur place, un sourcil arqué: la guerre n'avait pas eu d'effet sur elle...A quelques détails près bien sur. Elle se remit en route avec un haussement d'épaules et le pas hâtif, ne tenant pas trop à se faire remarquer, afin de regagner sa chambre et ranger ses affaires et prendre une bonne douche bien méritée. A peine avait-elle posé la main sur la poignée de la porte qu'elle entendit avec horreur l'interphone grésiller puis une voix féminine criarde, qu'elle reconnu comme celle de Selphie annonça joyeusement: "**Ici Selphie Tilmitt! Je tenais simplement à vous dire que notre Quistis Trèpe adorée est de retour YOUHOU!** ". Dans le genre discret, on repassera. Tout ceux présents dans le corridor du dortoir spécialisé se retournèrent et la dévisagèrent avec étonnement, la pressant à rentrer dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer à double-tour.

C'est comme une enfant en fuite qu'elle s'éclipsa de sa chambre plus d'une heure après, espérant aller dîner tranquillement en ville malgré les appels incessants de ses "amis" de l'université qui ne pouvaient être qu'au courant de son retour. Malheureusement pour elle, son plan fut contrecarrer dès qu'elle quitta l'aile des dortoirs et elle sut qu'elle était grillée, bonne pour travailler dure pendant des jours rien qu'en devenant la silhouette de Squall se dessiner de plus en plus nettement devant elle. Elle s'arrêta et ferma les yeux avec exaspération, retenant un soupir devant l'engueulade qu'elle allait se manger. Elle plissa les yeux lorsqu'elle l'entendit s'arrêter juste devant... Et la colère émanait de lui comme un torrent magique. La blonde finit par réouvrir les paupières et jaugea le brun d'un air excédé, les bras croisés sur la poitrine: hors de question de se laisser traiter comme un chien. La jeune femme se retint de rire devant son air médusé, ouvrant et fermant la bouche d'un air idiot à souhait.

**-QUISTIS! Non mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de partir PENDANT 5 JOURS? Tu as pensé aux autres que tu laissais derrière toi avec tout ce travail? NON MAIS T'ES FOLLE OU QUOI?** hurla Squall en s'agitant dans tout les sens comme un pantin, absolument hors de lui.

**-Squall, ce travail ce n'est que le tiens...Que tu me repasses sans arrêt! J'espère que tu t'es rendu compte à quel point c'est énervant! Et NON, pour une fois, je n'ai pas pensé à vous...Désolé. Oui je suis folle, folle d'avoir accepté tes conneries sans broncher...Et tire pas cette tête ça t'enlaidit! OH et...Merci, je me suis bien amusé là-bas!** s'écria la blonde d'un ton cassant avant de le contourner avec un reniflement dédaigneux, serrant son sac contre elle.

De l'autre bout du couloir elle le sentait complètement hagard, ce qui la fit sourire puis elle sortit sans plus attendre, bien décidée à ne pas se faire enquiquiner plus longtemps..Et d'éviter d'autres hystériques à l'occasion. Elle dépassait tout juste le large plan lorsqu'elle aperçut Irvine et son fidèle chapeau de cowboy sur la droite, entouré par 3 filles surexcitées. Le pensant bien occupé, elle avança sans crainte, mais elle aurait dut savoir qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir comme ça, pas ce bellâtre.

**-Hey Quisty! Alors c'est bien vrai, tu es rentrée!** cria-t-il joyeusement en abandonnant ses admiratrices pour la rejoindre alors qu'elle pressait le pas. Il remarqua avec un sourire fier qu'elle finit par s'arrêter et l'entoura de ses bras tout en enfouissant son nez dans son cou. **Selphie m'avait dit que tu avais changé, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point...Tu es superbe! Si je n'étais pas déjà en couple...Ou si Selphie n'était pas aussi barge, je viendrais volontiers te voir...Quoiqu'elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir hmhm...**

Quistis rit doucement à cette sorte de compliment, le laissant profiter d'elle, pour une fois. Tant qu'il ne lui hurlait pas dessus et n'avait rien à lui reprocher, elle accepterait volontiers le contact auquel elle s'était habituée très rapidement ces derniers temps. Dans un élan de bonté, elle se retourna et lui rendit même son étreinte, plutôt heureuse de le retrouver, lui et sa jovialité de tombeur. Comme elle s'y attendait, il la bombarda de questions sur ses occupations de ces derniers jours, qu'elle esquiva avec brio en s'extasiant simplement sur le shopping à Eshtar et la beauté du paysage malgré le désert. Ayant quelque peu rassasié sa soif de réponses et de calins, elle reprit la route vers la sortie, quelque peu plus soulagée qu'il y a quelques minutes. Afin de passer inaperçue, elle mit ses grosses lunettes de soleil et mit sa capuche aux oreilles de chat, mais lorsqu'elle aperçut un blond à la joue tatouée, tout près du portail, elle lui fit un vif signe de main en l'interpellant par son prénom: c'était Zell. Le blond recula d'un pas de surprise en la voyant, il la dévisagea longuement avant de la rejoindre avec un grand sourire: si il s'attendait à un tel changement de son glacon préféré. Après quelques minutes de discussion sur l'humeur de Squally Boy, ils se rendirent à Balamb pour dîner au Zephyr, en marque de rebellion contre l'anarchie de Squall, d'après le blond.

Quistis, certaine d'avoir la paix pour un moment, dîna l'esprit et l'âme tranquille avec son ami, même si elle savait pertinnement que ses confrontations avec Linoa et Shu, les seules qu'elle n'avaient pas vu, seraient très tendues.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Et voilà! En espérant que cette courte suite plaise, faute de mieux, vous m'en voyez navrée =/ N'hésitez pas à commenter tout de même! =)

Et je jure que je vais poster la suite bientôt!


	7. Partie 7

Trois ans aprés, voici la suite! Désolé pour ceux qui suivent, j'avoue que j'oublie totalement certaines de mes fictions, passes à d'autres et revient sur les anciennes...Dont celle-ci , immense, qui traîne!

Encore, pardon! J'espère que cette suite centrée sur Elena vous plaira ;)

**Enjoy!**

La nuit engloutissait le pays depuis peu de temps, se faufilant presque par les fenêtres d'un petit salon en désordre où s'entassait des tonnes de dossiers, une unique lampe de chevet allumée sur un bureau en bois sombre couvert de papier. Un vieux modèle de téléviseur se trouvait dans le coin en diagonale, diffusant un vieux film à l'eau de rose en noir et blanc mais sans son. Sur le bureau, et non pas sur la chaise qui l'accompagnait, était assise l'adorable Elena vêtue d'une large chemise blanche d'homme et d'un long legging noir, une assiette de sandwichs sur les genoux, ses pieds nus battant l'air frais et le téléphone portable à l'oreille. La petite blonde souriait comme une imbécile mais c'est fins sourcils étaient arqués, la parant d'un air réprobateur et maternel très attendrissant, son regard couleur miel perdu sur l'écran télé.

**-Patron est rentré? Comment va-t-il? Si tu le maltraites, j'te préviens j'te défigures à coup d'ongles! Oui...Il a dit ça? Ouais ben en réalité je suis restée sur le terrain pour lancer les fouilles moi-même...ET BEN QUOI? Désolé, mais j'veux le faire de ma propre iniative, de mes mains...AH! Ca se voit que c'est pas toi qui fut prisonnier dans c'te grotte comme un chacal! ...CONNARD! NON! RENOOO! OSES CA et-et-et t...PASSE MOI RUDE!...Quoi? Pourquoi non? ...Hm...hm Oui je t'ai acheté des glaces à la fraise avant de partir...OH BEN J'Y PEUX RIEN LA! Je suis pas ici, comment tu veux que ce soit moi qui t'es pris ta brosse à cheveux Bob l'éponge? Et non je n'bois pas d'alcool...Enfin pas toute seule en tout cas! BEN ACHETE LES TOI MEME! Tu crois quoi, que jvais t'envoyer les bières depuis Eshtar? PASSE MOI RUDEUUUH! HAN! J'vais le dire à patron que tu te fous du projet! C'est super important!...Je rentre dès que je sais rassurée et que j'aurais trouvé quelque chose quoi...Hmhm?...Oui...Je ferais attention...ARRETE DE ME PRENDRE POUR UNE GAMINE RENOOO!...Ouais d'accord...OH! Une surprise? Quoiquoiquoiquoiiii?...Ah oui, ce sera plus une surprise...Bon je vais y aller, je commence tôt demain matin...Quoi?...Oui, allez. Embrasse bien Rude, Tseng et patron de ma part...toi aussi tu me manques mon chat.**

La petite blonde raccrocha avec un petit sourire attendrit qui se transforma rapidement en grimace d'exaspération puis elle balança son portable dans le sofa en cuir en fronçant les sourcils, s'interessa rapidement à la scène d'amour à l'écran avant de changer de chaîne avec un soupir. Tout ça à cause de ce cas social de Reno, cet espèce de roux insupportable qui la rendait dingue, mais qui s'était révélé être son meilleur soutien depuis cette horrible épreuve. L'amour vache comme tout le monde le dirait, mais elle se contentait de cela...et sincèrement, ses bêtises lui manquait. Elle manga une bouchée de son sandwich restant et se leva lentement, fatiguée. Se connaissant très bien, elle sut qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir sans avoir embêter et câliner Reno directement, ni avoir but une boisson chaude avec ses deux collègues adorées en se moquant du travail...ou sans leurs petites batailles et insultes du soir.

Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé, écrasant son téléphone au passage, le cuir crissant sous son poids puis elle attrapa le coussin qui traînait par terre et se le mit sous la tête, décidée à comater devant ce film idiot. La petite blonde allait zapper de nouveau, histoire de se trouver une berceuse, lorsqu'un bruit de pas derrière elle la fit se relever et tirer son revolver de sous sa chemise, le pointant devant elle...sur un Vincent peu supris par sa réaction -il connaissait bien l'état d'esprit des Turks et pour cause...- et sans sa cape. Pour une fois.

**-Bon sang, tu m'as fais peur...Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-là? Tu n'as pas idée de rentrer chez les gens comme ça en pleine nuit enfin!** râla Elena en rangeant le revolver d'où elle l'avait tiré. En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas haussé la voix sur lui, mais c'était l'une de ses premières nuits toute seule depuis L'Accident. Autant dire qu'elle était extrêmement à cran de se retrouver seule dans cette petite maison miteuse aux abords du désert. **Désolé, je suis un peu sur les nerfs, à cause de Reno..., **mentit la jeune femme en se mettant à genoux sur le canapé, le menton posé sur le rebord.

**-C'est pour ça que tu l'as appelé "mon chat" ?**

Une touche de rouge vint animer son visage livide, puis elle enfonca la tête dans le cuir, honteuse d'avoir été découverte...Mais elle se redressa aussitôt et le fixa d'un air suspicieux, les poingts sur les hanches et la tête en avant: depuis quand était-il là au juste? Vincent étouffa un petit rire -qui le surpris lui-même- devant son air courroucé alors qu'elle avait l'air si inoffensive, minuscule dans sa large chemise et ses cheveux blonds en bataille... A part le revolver accrocher Dieu sait où. Le grand brun s'envoya une claque mentale pour avoir penser à rire...Lui qui avait passé des années à se morfondre dans une saleté de cercueil; il ne pouvait décidément pas se libérer complètement avec cette mini-puce aux allures de poupée, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient sensés être opposés...Pas ennemis tout de même. Il avança d'un pas, d'un unique pas, mais Elena le fusilla du regard, lui interdisant nettement de faire un pas de plus...Sous peine de mourir sur place...Apparemment elle avait très mal prit le fait qu'il l'est écouté, et en plus il était là depuis le début de la conversation, silencieux et surpris par sa conversation de lunatique. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de la détailler, sans trop d'insistance, avec une légère gourmandise: cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passez du temps avec une femme aussi mignonne...Ou une femme tout court d'ailleurs. Elena arqua un sourcil et se mordilla la lèvre infèrieure, tentant de s'empêcher de rougir sous son regard inquisiteur puis elle se ressaisit et avança, curieuse.

**-Rufus veut que je te surveilles, ou te protéges, cela dépend du point de vue...Il a hésité à te laisser seule ici, surtout après ce qu'il t'est arrivé il y a presque deux ans...De toute façon, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je serais venu malgré tout...L'idée de te laisser seule ne me plaît pas, encore moins si ce psychopathe traîne dans le coin comme tu le dis**, ajouta Vincent de sa voix de velours en jetant un regard inquisiteur par la fenêtre au-dehors: il sentait l'aura de ce fou justement. Cette petite ne se trompait peut-être pas. Il la couva d'un regard bienveillant tandis qu'elle resserrait ses bras autour d'elle, apparemment inquiéte. **D'où tu sors cette chemise?**

Elena allait répliquer à sa première phrase, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par sa petite question innocente glissée à l'improviste qui la fit rire à en pleurer tellement c'était peu adapté...Enfin il faut dire qu'elle même avait l'air en total décalage par rapport à la situation dans sa chemise d'homme. Voyant son air suspect se transformé en étonnement, elle rit encore plus et tomba en arrière dans le fauteuil derrière elle, le coeur libre pour quelques minute, ses jambes s'agitant frénétiquement en l'air comme le ferait un enfant. Vincent n'osa pas bouger, totalement désemparé par sa réaction aussi spontanée: il venait tout juste de se remettre dans les relations sociales...Et là, ça commençait un peu trop fort pour lui. La petite blonde se redressa sur ses coudes avec difficultés, toujours secouée d'un rire silencieux, son regard miel brillant posé sur lui puis elle lui expliqua d'une voix haletante que Rufus la lui avait offerte. Mais Vincent douta fortement que Rufus soit au courant du cadeau fait à son employée. Il avait demandé ça dan le seul but de détourner ses pensées du psychopathe, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle en rirait à ce point...Il s'en trouva assez flatté en vérité.

**-Merci...Vincent...De veiller sur moi alors que tout le monde t'attend là-bas avec impatience**, fit-elle doucement, ayant reprit son sèrieux, puis elle s'assit dans le canapé, repliant ses jambes sous elle, le regardant de ses prunelles de miel pétillantes de fascination et de reconnaissance. **Oui, Tifa va devoir se débrouiller avec Marlène, Denzel et Shelke... Ils ne sont plus si jeunes, mais tenir un bar et s'occuper de trois enfants, c'est compliqué...Enfin je crois...Mais c'est une femme forte. Elle a , malgré tout,plus besoin de toi que moi, surtout après ce qu'il vous ai arrivé récemment.**

**-Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle: même si Barrett travaille énormément, Cloud, oui surtout Cloud, et Yuffie sont là pour l'aider...Mais comment tu sais...pour les enfants?** demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil, quelque peu inquiet: comment pouvait-elle être au courant pour l'existence des trois enfants adoptifs de leur petit clan, elle qui n'en connaissant aucun personnellement. Et il était tout aussi surprise par son petit discours sur Tifa...Il ne pensait sincèrement pas qu'une femme des Turks pouvaient être gentille avec l'ennemi. Qui ne l'était plus tant que ça finalement.

**-Reno, Rude et Reeve m'en ont parlé...Oublierais-tu que pendant tout ce cirque avec...Kadaj et les autres...Je n'étais pas franchement disponible...et après...Vincent je suis désolé, j'aurais tellement venir moi aussi pour t'aider, tu sais, pour cette histoire d'Omega etc...Ca me tenait vraiment à coeur! C'était vital pour toi, et je voulais t'aider à avancer...Pour te remercier, vraiment, de m'avoir sauvée l'autre fois, mais je n'ai pas put..On ne m'en pas laissé le droit, et puis je n'avais pas le moral à cause de...hmmm...voilà! **bredouilla Elena, sa voix ayant faiblit au fur et à mesure, le regard baissé par la gêne de s'être tant étendue en parole, et c'est la peur au ventre qu'elle se réinstalla convenablement, faisant sembler de regarder le film à l'écran. Elle avait honte de se laisser aller comme ça: elle était une Turk, pas une pauvre fille qui pouvait pleurnicher sur sa vie pitoyable auprès du premier gentleman de passage. Se souvenant qu'il était sensé rester auprès d'elle, elle se retourna pour voir où il était, prête à parler, mais elle ne le vit...Il était simplement à côté d'elle dans le sofa. Avec un sourire en coin elle le détailla du regard: il semblait plus "ouvert" sans ses immondes chaussures en ferrailles, son bandeau et la cape assortie. **Alors Monsieur Valentine...Ca avance avec Yuffie?**

Le brun cligna des yeux et tourna un regard interrogateur vers elle, se demandant bien où elle voulait en venir...lorsqu'il comprit l'implicite -qui l'était juste pour lui, pauvre âme perdue en mal d'amour - , il rougit fortement et lui lança un petit coup d'oeil réprobateur, ce qui la fit rire à gorge déployée, la tête renversée sur l'accoudoir et se tenant le ventre. Il est vrai que la petite Yuffie avait tendance a toujours tourné autour de Vincent comme une hystérique, lui étant toujours très attentionnée et à son entière disposition...Pour n'importe quel besoin, Elena en était convaincue. En imaginant la petite brunette faire du rentre dedans à ce manchot sentimental -ce qui c'était certainement déjà produit- elle repartit d'un éclat rire suraiguë. Lorsque Vincent eut retrouvé sa dignité, il se rendit compte, une fois de plus, que la jeune femme était au courant de choses à leur sujet qu'elle n'était pas sensé savoir.

**-Bon...Je vais dormir...Le travail m'attend tôt demain..., **chuchota Elena entre deux éclats de rire puis elle tenta de se redresser, mais cela lui coûta un certain effort à cause de sa crire de rire qui n'en finissait pas. **Il y a une chambre libre là haut pour toi, mais tu peux rester devant la télé le temps que tu veux ...Tu sais comment marche la télé-commande? **demanda-t-elle innocemment, ce qui lui valut un regard abattu de sa part. A peu près calme, elle lui offrit une bonne dizaine de courbettes pour se faire pardonner avant de s'agenouiller près de lui, entourant son cou de ses petits bras et frottant sa joue contre la sienne, comme un gamin à son chat. **Merci de rester, ça me rassure.**

Après une bise qui le fit piquer un fard et un sourire reconnaissant, elle reprit son téléphone portable et se leva. Elle traversa le petit salon de sa démarche élégante, contrastant avec la tenue un peu brouillone, termina son sandwich au passage, trop fatiguée pour noter le regard dans son dos. A peine eut-elle poser un pied sur la première marche, la voix profonde de basse de Vincent l'appela doucement, la faisant se retourner.

**-Elena...Merci...pour tout à l'heure. Merci d'avoir voulut m'aider**, fit-il d'un ton hésitant, peu habituer à se montrer reconnaissant envers une telle femme. Et personne n'avait jamais montré une telle ferveur à lui venir en aide, pas directement en tout cas et rien que pour cela, il se sentit redevable. Certes, il avait commencé à quitter son triste précipice depuis la fin de son aventure et le sourire qu'il vit sur son visage à cet instant l'éblouit presque aussi violemment que sa victoire personnelle. C'était finalement chouette la lumière, si elle était aussi désinvolte, douce, courageuse, studieuse et resplendissante.

Elena, étonné d'entendre une pareille chose sortir de ses lèvres, écarquilla légèrement les yeux, mais ce fut l'agréable de la surprise qui prit le dessus et la fit sourire largement. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour bien croire à ce qu'elle allait faire, et ce dont Reno se moquerait royalement si il venait à le savoir, puis elle retraversa toute la pièce dans sa grâce féline, son regard miel accroché au sien, sanglant , qui redoutait une catastrophe. Il savait qu'il aurait dut se taire: la petite blonde n'avait pas l'air rassurante à le regarder ainsi...Elle avait presque l'air d'une prédatrice. Une fois devant lui, le surplombant du haut de son adorable 1m65,elle conta mentalement, juste le temps de se dire que Reno irait se faire voir, qu'elle était une grande fille après tout. Oho. Vincent commençait de plus en plus à s'inquiéter vue son air vorace et déterminé, mais il n'osait pas bouger, se perdant dans ses prunelles de miel. Il ne réagit toujours pas lorsque ses cheveux blonds carressèrent doucement ses joues glaciales, encore moins lorsque sa chemise trop large lui offrit une vue exquise et l'idée de partir le quitta totalement lorsque ses lèvres pulpeuses se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes.

L'attitude d'Elena où comment l'incommodé au maximum.

**-Pour le dur travail que je fournis et que tu es seul à récompenser**, justifia la petite blonde avec un clin d'oeil en se redressant puis elle rit gentillement à son air médusé avant de remonter l'air de rien.

Vincent la regarda monter, dubitatif et hagard, toujours avachit au fond du siège. D'humeur légère, un doigt glissant le long de ses lèvres encore brûlantes du délicieux contact, il opta pour un film à l'eau de rose ridicule. Bien, dès maintenant il parlerait plus, ça payerait forcément.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Elena fut réveillée en pleine nuit par un sentiment désagréable, une boule au creu du ventre. Elle s'attendit presque à trouver Reno à son chevet en train de lui souffler sur le nez ou de jouer avec son portable, Rude ronflant de l'autre côté du mur...Mais la pièce était désespérement vide. La petite blonde se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda autour d'elle d'un air hagard, lorsque une violente migraine lui enserra la tête, la faisant retomber dans son oreille, le souffle court. La douleur lancinante lui fit fermer les yeux et une voix grave d'homme parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles, mais la panique l'empêcha de se concentrer sur ses mots. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa et aussi soudainement que la migraine était apparue, elle vit un homme grand et musclé aux interminables cheveux d'argent, allongé dans une pièce sombre, les yeux clos : il semblait mort...mais Elena constata avec horreur que sa poitrine se soulevait très lentement à un rythme régulier. Alors comme ça, IL était toujours en vie algré toutes les guerres menées contre lui... Contre ses doubles. En y réfléchissant bien, ce qu'elle ne pouvait actuellement pas faire, elle se serait souvenue que jamais ils n'avaient fait face au véritable Sephiroth...Peut-être voyait elle là, le Vrai.

Combattant sa souffrance, elle se leva avec précaution, entortillée dans ses draps qu'elle envoya valser par-dessus le lit avant de sortir de sa chambre en titubant. Elle tenta d'aller dans la chambre de Vincent, rasant le mur et prête à tomber, elle tâta le lit des mains: vides. La jeune femme tourna et tourna sur elle-même, la main serrée sur le coeur, le visage crispée d'angoisse. Comme si elle n'avait pas eu assez d'ennui avec Lui, il fallait qu'en plus, il la hante jusque dans ses nuits.

**-VINCEEEENT!** cria-t-elle en sentant une sueur froide lui glisser vicieusement le long du dos tandis que la voix chuchotait toujours dans son oreille. Elle tenta de regagner le corridor, mais la peur la fit trébucher et elle se retrouva à genoux devant la porte, se tenant la tête d'une main et pleurant à chaude larme. Voilà qu'_il_ venait même la hanter en toute conscience à présent...et en plus de _le _voir et de l'entendre, car elle avait bien reconnu _sa_ voix, elle _le _sentait autour d'elle et _en elle_. Les larmes brouillèrent son regard, mais pas ses autres sens...Et elle sentit une lourde main sur son épaule. Pensant que c'était Vincent, elle appuya sa joue dessus pour reprendre son souffle et contenance avant de se tourner vers lui, mais dès qu'elle aperçut le rideau de cheveux argenté cachant un regard vert-bleu fendu brillant surnaturellement dans l'obscurité, un cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Elle voulut se libérer, mais l'emprise de l'argenté sur son épaule se resserra tendit qu'il souriait...Avec douceur.

**-Allons, calme-toi Elena...Personne ne pleure dans **_**notre famille**_, lui sussura l'argenté au creu de l'oreille, ses longs cheveux chatouillant agréablement sa joue bientôt rejoint par ses longs doigts d'albâtre. Elena se laissa faire quelques instants, ses larmes coulant jusque sur ses doigts, son regard vert semblant moins félin qu'auparavant, puis elle tenta de le repousser de toutes ses forces avec un hurlement...Mais n'y parvint pas car ses mains le traversèrent tout simplement. Pourtant elle sortait sa force incroyable la subjuger toute entière et la paralyser sur place. L'homme étouffa un petit rire -rien de mesquin- puis ses cheveux se raccourcirent et son visage s'affinat: lui. Le pire à ses yeux. Là, il était clair qu'elle nageait en plein délire. Les larmes reprirent de plus belles et elle préféra s'affaler au sol plutôt que de lui faire face; tant pis pour sa fierté de Turk. La petite blonde ferma et rouvrit les yeux, comme les enfants, mais il était toujours là, penché au dessus d'elle, dégageant les cheveux collés à son front par la sueur avec un regard tendre sans pourtant sembler la voir vraiment.

-**Vincent...à l'aide...**

Brusquement, des lourds pas retentirent à l'autre bout du couloir, la forme de l'argenté se dissipa puis elle vit le grand brun au dessus d'elle encore plus pâle que d'habitude -si c'était possible- . Il la releva avec précaution et la serra contre lui pour la rassurer, n'osant pas parler...Mais Elena sentait son coeur affolé battre aussi vite et fort que le sien. Traumatisée par sa vision, qu'elle soit vraie ou fausse, elle se remit à pleurer silencieusement, s'accrochant à lui comme si elle avait peur de tomber. Elena lui chuchota entre deux hoquets qu'elle les avait vu, ces deux cauchemards, qu'il lui avait dit faire partit de leur famille de sa voix suave, rauque...Envoûtante. Vincent les avait vu aussi...Mais il n'aurait sut dire si ce n'était qu'une hallucination de leurs deux esprits malmenés par le temps.

**-C'était vraiment lui, je l'ai sentit...Même si mes mains l'ont traversés...Il était là, pour Yazoo je ne sais pas...Mais lui...**_**Sephiroth**_**...** ,murmura Elena en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Vincent d'un air terrorisé et tremblante comme une feuille. Il lui sembla discerner une silhouette aux longs cheveux d'argent et vêtu d'un long manteau de cuir à l'autre bout du couloir, brillant sous la lueur de la lune, son énergie féroce emplissant le courant comme un vent rageur venu purifier.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Voilà, j'espère que cette maigre suite suffit ! Avez-vous des idées de ce que manigance notre brave Sephiroth? A moins qu'Elena ne perde les pédales? Ah et des avis sur ce début de relation Vincent/Elena? =)


	8. Partie 8

_Après une interminable absence, voici la suite de mon petit bébé!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La date d'échéance du procès était dépassée depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, mais Quistis ne connaissait toujours pas le démêlé de l'histoire, sans la moindre nouvelle de Seifer.

Oh, bien sur, la sentence était connue par les journaux, mais dès que quelqu'un lui en avait donné un, elle l'avait jeté à la corbeille ou si quelqu'un avait tenté de lui communiquer la nouvelle, elle s'était bouché les oreilles: elle voulait le savoir de sa propre bouche à lui. Mais elle maîtrisait parfaitement l'attente et les crises de nerfs...

Par contre, c'était une toute autre pair de manche quant à la nouvelle agressivité de Squall qu'elle tenta d'ignorer le plus longtemps possible mais elle n'allait pas tarder à lâcher toute sa nervosité sur lui. A part lui, tout les autres étaient fidèles à eux-même: Selphie toujours aussi hystérique, Irvine toujours aussi dragueur, Zell toujours aussi impatient, Linoa toujours aussi niaise et les élèves toujours aussi survoltés alors que les vacances d'été approchaient à très grands pas sous un chaleureux soleil.

En somme, cela aurait put être un avant-goût du paradis -quoique la folie furieuse de son entourage aurait certainement finit par la faire criser- ...si elle n'était pas aussi inquiète.

Faire semblant ne posait pas de problème, mais là, ça devenait sincèrement très long. De plus, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle d'Elena, hormis son petit message d'il y a deux jours, lui disant qu'elle travaillait toujours sur Eshtar et qu'elle avait besoin de vider son cœur. En face à face. Quistis mourrait d'envie de la rejoindre bien sur, mais elle refusait de bouger de l'université tant que Seifer ne lui avait pas donné le résultat.

Trois jours après la date d'échéance, prête à endurer une nouvelle journée d'ennui, alors que le soleil tapait encore plus fort, elle montait à son bureau dans le bâtiment principal , cachant difficilement son ventre qui commençait à prendre quelques rondeurs suspectent, elle se fit hâler par un Squall furieux, tellement même qu'elle crut qu'il allait exploser sur place et faire sauter toute l'université vers lui.

**-Quistis, non seulement tu nous as fichus dans la mouise à partir si longtemps...Et en plus Linoa est convoqué au tribunal! **hurla-t-il en se rapprochant au pas de charge puis il brandit une convocation sous son nez, soufflant comme un boeuf.

La blonde eut du mal à comprendre la transition, bien que le lien entre ces deux évènements fut évident pour elle. Elle lui lança un regard indifférent avant de replier innocemment la convocation d'un air ennuyé puis de reprendre son ascension des marches, mais Squall l'attrapa par le poignet, la faisant virevolter dangereusement sur la marche.

Elle se dégagea avec facilité, le faisant même reculer et son regard s'envenima: ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de la chercher, encore moins pour cette grognasse.

Elle reprit son chemin, mais Squall se planta devant l'ascenseur, les bras croisés sur le torse et les yeux envoyant des éclairs. D'un regard noir, elle lui ordonna de se pousser...et si il ne le faisait pas, elle risquait tout bonnement d'en venir aux mains: que lui voulait-il à la fin?!

Le brun lui lança un regard mêlant interrogation et haine, étalant ses bras le long de la paroi en verre. Quistis lui cracha à la figure qu'elle avait prit des vacances, ses toutes premières...et que sa paperasse n'avait tué que lui et son incapacité à faire les choses. Par contre, elle ne se prononça pas quant à la convocation de Linoa, se contentant de crier victoire intérieurement.

**-Peu importe...Elle n'aura pas de problème à ce procès, je viendrais avec elle...De plus, elle n'ira sûrement pas vu que je viens de la promulguer professeur.**

Quistis reçu cette annonce comme une violente gifle, envenimée par son regard suffisant: il l'avait fait exprès ce salopard. La jeune femme fronça le nez, pesant le pour et le contre de ce qu'elle allait faire puis se disant qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre ici, elle lui envoya une claque magistrale qui le fit frémir sur place. Elle contempla la marque rouge sur sa joue avec fierté, comme un trophée puis elle ajouta avant de tourner les talons, décider à ne pas travailler aujourd'hui:

**-Défend la si ça te chante, mais il est juste qu'elle y aille! Et si tu crois qu'elle sera à l'abri à cause de ton de statut de saint-patron, sache que tu trompes! Alors amusez-vous bien à faire les guignols à ce fichu procès, mais je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, comme une moins que rien!**

Hors d'elle, Quistis redescendit l'escalier en claquant bien fort des talons, laissant un Squall traumatisé et rouge écrevisse derrière elle, protégeant inutilement l'ascenseur où attendait d'ailleurs des élèves. Voilà, il l'avait cherché, il avait fini par la trouver...elle avait enduré trop longtemps pour le laisser continuer l'écraser comme un insecte.

**-Et ben Quistis, t'as foutu la raclée de sa vie à Squally Boy! C'est digne de toi ça!** s'écria une voix grave derrière elle alors qu'elle partait sur la gauche pour rejoindre les dortoirs.

Quistis, frappée par cette voix qu'elle reconnaitrait parmi des milliers, se retourna lentement, le cœur battant à lui détruire les côtes. Mais ses sens ne la trompait pas: c'était bien Seifer qui se tenait à côté du plan, radieux sous ce soleil de plomb et ayant l'air de bien s'amuser.

Sans se préoccuper de l'image qu'elle pourrait offrir aux autres, elle courut jusqu'à lui et lui sauta littéralement dans les bras, tandis qu'un Irvine médusé scrutait la scène auprès de Squall, toujours aussi furieux...peut-être encore plus à la vue de son rival de toujours. Après une longue étreinte, le blond la reposa à terre et lui caressa doucement les cheveux avec un sourire tandis qu'elle piétinait sur place, lui lançant un regard inquisiteur.

**-Et bien...Me voilà gracié!** annonça-t-il en détaillant son visage avec tendresse tandis que Selphie les regardait, debout auprès de son petit ami. Quistis, trop heureuse pour canaliser tout cet afflux de sentiments de bien-être -la revanche sur Squall, la présence de Seifer et son annonce-, l'embrassa tendrement, resserrant ses bras autour de son cou, ce qui fit crier la petite brunette entourée par un groupe qui gonflait chaque minute un peu plus et dont faisait à présent parti Linoa. Pourtant, quelque chose n'avait pas l'air d'aller, elle pouvait le dire à son front plissé.

**-C'est fantastique! Allons voir le directeur afin qu'il te réintègre à l'université!** s'exclama joyeusement Quistis en le tirant en avant par la main, que la joie rendait encore plus radieuse. Elle ne sembla même pas remarquer la foule qui s'amassait devant l'ascenseur -avec les élèves toujours enfermés à l'intérieur-...mais elle vit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. **Qu'est ce que c'est que cette tête?! Quelque chose ne va pas...?**

**-Quistis...Je ne peux pas revenir ici, je ne peux pas revenir tout court,** lâcha-t-il à mi-voix sans oser la regarder, mais en la tirant doucement contre lui. La jeune femme arqua un sourcil tout en se laissant enlacer, peu rassurer par son air détaché. Inquiète, elle serra inconsciemment sa main sur son avant-bras alors que des gens se rassemblaient et s'entassaient à présent à droite et à gauche du large plan, Shu se tenant devant la foule de gauche, tenant un tas de papier impressionnant.** J'aimerais rester ici, pouvoir m'occuper de toi comme tu le mérite...Mais je ne peux pas. Même si on me fiche la paix du côté juridique, tu n'imagines à quel point les gouvernements m'en veulent..Le président de Timber veut ma tête sur un plateau. Je t'ai déjà fait tellement de mal...Il me serait insupportable de te savoir poursuivit comme une hors à la loi à cause de moi. Tu mérites une vie merveilleuse et ce n'est pas avec moi que tu l'auras...Mais cela serait mieux pour toi si tu continuais sans moi. Ne pleure pas...**

**-Seifer...? Comment oses-tu me demander de ne pas pleurer alors que...Alors que tu m'annonces...que tu veux partir...et ne jamais revenir. ! **hurla Quistis au bord des larmes en rouant son torse de coup de poing. Pourquoi lui faisait-il ce sale coup maintenant? Alors qu'elle se relevait tout juste et commençait à reprendre confiance en elle? Alors que tout le monde lui en voulait toujours ici? Le blond se laissa frapper, les yeux fermer pour cacher sa culpabilité, peiné de la mettre dans cet état. Les spectateurs regardaient la scène avec effarement, surpris de ne pas les avoir s'engueuler réellement. **J'me suis inquiétée comme jamais, je n'attendais que toi! Je me fiche d'être poursuivit, si tu es là! Et de toute façon, tu as été gracié, plus personne ne peut rien contre toi! Tu ne peux pas me laisser!**

**-Je suis si désolé..., **chuchota-t-il en rouvrant les yeux, redoutant de voir son visage d'ange ravagé par les larmes...et il en souffrit plus qu'il ne le pensait. Tellement même qu'il reconsidéra sa décision...mais finalement non, il ne pouvait pas lui offrir une vie de fugue, elle méritait bien mieux que cela**. Merci d'avoir autant crut en moi, rien que pour cela, je te suis redevable à vie...Mais je te dois aussi tout cet amour et ce bonheur...Prend bien soin de toi .**

Il aurait voulu lui avouer le fond de sa pensée, laisser couler ses sentiments aussi facilement que les larmes qui ne faisaient qu'embellir son visage. Il aurait voulu s'exprimer comme elle avait appris le faire il y a pas de temps, mais son ancienne arrogance bloquait les mots au fond de sa gorge. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il aimait au moins autant que toute la reconnaissance qu'il avait envers elle, qu'il l'aimait justement assez pour ne pas lui infliger une vie de mendiant. Il ne supporterait pas se salir dans sa chute, elle devait avoir une vie digne de ce nom...Contrairement à lui qui ne méritait que de se faire oublier pour ses erreurs incalculables...et irréparables, quoi qu'on y fasse.

En plus de tout cet amour qu'elle lui avait donné aveuglément et sans limite, elle avait cru en lui à chaque instant de sa pitoyable existence où il n'avait fait que se cacher derrière un masque de violence et d'arrogance. Il se souviendrait éternellement d'elle toujours près de lui alors que les autres s'en détournaient.

Le monde entier pouvait bien lui tourner le dos, il s'en moquait du moment que Quistis s'occupait de lui, pauvre petit être malmené par le temps et ses désirs. Et il abandonnait maintenant, alors que tout allait de mieux en mieux. Il avait toujours était si stupide...Mais cette fois, il en était conscient.

Malheureusement, la seconde raison de sa décision, était qu'il voulait simplement couper tout les ponts avec son ancienne vie afin d'en reconstruire une nouvelle, meilleure, mais loin de tout son passé.

Ne sachant comment s'exprimer, il essuya les larmes sur les joues de la blonde qui le regardait, fulminante. Il sentait tout les regards braqués sur eux, et sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il embrassa la blonde tout doucement qui se laissa faire, sanglotant toujours. Des "oh" de surprises fusèrent parmis la foule.

C'était son dernier baiser, il le sentait, il fallait donc en profiter un maximum ce qui la fit l'embrasser avec encore plus d'ardeur. Il sentit les larmes de Quistis tomber délicatement sur ses lèvres. Derrière eux, un bruit de chute retentit et résonna dans tout le hall à cause de ce silence impressionnant: Shu, scandalisée, venait de faire tomber tout les dossiers, les feuilles étalées dans tout les coins tandis qu'elle les fixait avec de grands yeux.

Et sans un mot de plus, Seifer s'en retourna, laissant derrière lui la seule femme qui l'avait jamais aimé .

Il faillit se retourner à plusieurs reprises alors qu'elle l'appelait, son prénom entrecoupé de sanglots, mais il ne voulait pas la voir dans cet état. Il quitta l'université, le cœur lourd et la gorge noué tandis qu'un dernier hurlement, le plus déchirant qu'il est jamais entendu, parvenait jusqu'à' à lui. En son for intérieur, il se promit qu'il réparerait le mal fait...peu importe la manière, mais pas tout de suite.

Dans le hall, Quistis était au beau milieu de la foule sous le choc, pleurant à chaudes larmes et maudissant intérieurement ce crétin de l'abandonner comme ça alors qu'elle portait ses enfants . On bougea dans la foule, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention, elle se releva maladroitement et s'arrêtant brusquement de pleurer: elle avait une réputation à tenir. Et si elle se dépêchait, elle pourrait peut-être le rattraper, et lui dire...pour le faire rester.

Elle courut donc dans la grande allée, entendant quelqu'un derrière elle et l'espace résonner des murmures des spectateurs. Une fois au portail, elle se rendit bien compte que toute espoir était perdu: il avait bel et bien disparut, la replongeant inconsciemment dans les ténèbres dont elle venait de sortir. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le dallage glacé, s'abandonnant à sa rage plus qu'à sa tristesse, son cœur fendu la faisant souffrir une fois de plus.

Quistis aurait aimé qu'on lui laisse réellement une chance de se reconstruire, mais apparemment quelqu'un là-haut se faisait un malin plaisir de tout ruiner dans sa vie. En même temps, ce n'était pas si grave, elle n'était qu'un être humain parmi des milliers, Dieu ou qui que soit la personne là-haut ne pouvait tout simplement pas rendre tout le monde heureux. Ce serait trop dur...Surtout si il fallait se pencher sur des cas aussi étranges que le sien.

Elle aurait aimé qu'au moins on la laisse médire et détruire mentalement le reste de sa misérable vie en paix, mais on avait décidé de l'embêter jusqu'au bout: quelqu'un était en train de la relever délicatement.

C'était Selphie, tellement inquiète et touchée que ses yeux étaient presque aussi brillant que celle de la blonde, ses gestes en devenant maladroits. La pauvre petite ne pouvait comprendre, mais Quistis lui restait reconnaissante pour son adorable attention qui lui mit un léger baume au cœur...Mais cela n'affecta en rien sa décision et conclusion finale: peu importe tout les efforts qu'elle faisait et la souffrance qu'elle endurait, elle était destinée à rester seule.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle se trompait en beauté et au fond, elle le savait.

Elle avait de quoi recommencer une vie, avec des gens et un cadre de vie agréable. Elle n'avait qu'à partir pour Eshtar, là où Laguna l'attendait à bras ouverts, peu importe son état, et elle serait tranquille, à l'abri de tout dans son palais, à vivre au gré de ses envies et de la politique. Si elle se donnait même la peine de s'ouvrir aux autres, elle pourrait se créer un cercle d'amis... En attendant, elle se rendit compte qu'Elena lui manquait autant que la sérénité d'Eshtar, même bien plus.

En pesant le pour et le contre -ayant vite fait le tour- , elle finit par se décider dans les bras de Selphie qu'elle regretta aussi d'avoir mêlé à cette histoire: elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal à cette adorable gamine. Pourtant, après une dernière étreinte et une longue inspiration, elle retourna dignement à son dortoir pour faire ses baguages, décider à partir et s'installer chez le Président. Définitivement.

Squall verrait vraiment ce que c'est que l'ennui de la paperasse, peut-être même que son cerveau s'en verrait développer. Et pour Quistis, il était hors de question de laisser un inconnu divin, ou qui que se soit, décidé de son sort. L'homme de sa vie l'avait abandonné comme le pire des lâches, quoiqu'elle comprenait qu'il ne veuille pas d'ennui pour elle, elle attendait des jumeaux et ses proches d'antan ne semblait pas la comprendre … Et bien soit, elle allait simplement changer d'environnement. Tout effacer, afin de mieux recommencer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

_Je m'y remets doucement, mais sûrement, en espérant que ça vous plaise!_


	9. Partie 9

_Un chapitre un peu inutile pour se remettre dans le bain!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena poussa d'un coup de hanche la porte blanche de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec ses deux collègues puis elle pénétra dans le petit hall plongé dans l'obscurité total en tirant ses valises derrière elle comme une forcenée. Comme elle s'y était préparée, la fatigue la fit s'étaler royalement sur le carrelage glacé, ses valises retombant auprès d'elle dans un vacarme assourdissant.

L'épuisement et la déception l'empêchèrent tout bonnement de se relever. La surprise vint s'ajouter à son trop-plein d'émotions lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que personne ne lui avait encore sauté dessus ou que la lumière ne soit toujours pas allumée. Normalement, elle aurait dut entendre la télé à fond, Rude grommeler dans son coin, Reno brailler des obscénités à tout va, sentir le dîner brûler depuis la cuisine et le courant d'air s'engouffrant par la fenêtre de leur salle-de-bain destinée à rester ouverte éternellement. Mais il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent ce soir là. L'inquiétude d'être de nouveau seule la fit se relever à toute vitesse, la migraine pointant le bout de son nez. La jeune femme appela ses deux collègues à plusieurs reprises, mais seul son écho lui parvint pour toute réponse. Abandonnant ses baguages au beau milieu de l'entrer, elle fouilla tout l'appartement, mais en vain: les deux hommes n'étaient pas là...Mais la fenêtre de la salle de bain était ouverte, ils étaient donc certainement de sortie. Oui, Elena pensa que Reno avait traîné ce pauvre Rude dans un de ces bars miteux dont il raffolait.

C'est encore plus énervée qu'à son arrivée qu'elle balança les valises dans sa chambre avant de se traîner lamentablement dans la cuisine: son estomac aussi désespère qu'elle. Son sentiment de colère pouvait être incompréhensible, mais si l'on savait qu'elle avait passé deux mois à fouillé tout ce fichu désert entourant Eshtar, y mettant toute son énergie, dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur ce salopard qui osait pourtant la hanter dans ses nuits les plus horribles, sans rien trouver, on comprendrait forcément. De plus, malgré sa rage et sa tristesse de n'avoir put se venger pour tout ce qu'on lui avait fait subir, elle s'attendait à retrouver ses collègues afin de passer un agréable moment, de se détendre...Un moyen d'oublier son échec. Un échec de plus. Non décidément, rien n'allait comme elle le voulait, elle n'avançait même pas comme elle ce l'était promis...Elle se prenait même toutes les tuiles aptent à la ralentir...Et il y en avait des tas, toutes lui étant spécialement dédicacées. Elle demandait juste un peu d'équilibre dans ce monde de fou, qu'on la laisse prendre sa revanche sur cette pourriture de Sephiroth qui avait tout foutu en l'air, qu'on la laisse vivre sans se prendre un retour de flammes des plus injustes. Hormis tout ces gens qu'elle avait tué, pour son travail, elle n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, elle n'en avait jamais voulu à quelqu'un personnellement. Si personne ne voulait l'aider à se venger, qu'on la laisse au moins en paix...Mais c'était bien trop demander.

Sa gorge se noua en se rendant compte qu'elle était incapable de se venger, au moins de récupérer les fautes du passé. La petite blonde lutta contre les larmes en fouillant bruyamment dans le tiroir à couvert: il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse allez comme une enfant; elle était peut-être incapable d'agir, mais elle pouvait se contrôler et garder son sang froid. C'était l'une des meilleures choses qu'elle ai put tiré de sa présence chez les Turks. Oh bien entendu, elle s'était habituée à la violence, la dextérité, les ordres...Son mental et son physique s'étaient renforcés, mais cela s'était appauvris du côté social. En même temps, on ne pouvait pas espérer être extrêmement populaire en faisant le sale boulot d'une entreprise qui avait ruiné le monde. Sa vie se résumait à la recherche incessante, l'affront de la cruauté et ses très chers collègues. Elle n'avait rien d'autre. C'était bien triste, mais pour rien au monde elle ne changerait de vie. Faire partie des Turks lui donnait le petit bonheur quelle estimait mériter. Et c'est pour cela que maintenant, elle n'attendait que ses deux amis pour la réconforter quelque peu.

Malgré son malaise sentimentale, elle sentit une présence dans l'appartement, mais en deux mois elle avait eut le temps de se faire à la présence malsaine de l'argenté près d'elle, bien qu'elle ne sache pas lequel il était vraiment. . Avec un soupir d'irritation, elle mangea seule, assise sur le plan de travail, le regard perdu dans le paysage citadin qui s'étendait de l'autre côté de sa fenêtre.

La première fois, elle avait crut à une folie de son esprit...et pourtant elle se réveillait chaque nuit et elle le trouvait à son chevet puis elle tentait de se réconforter auprès de Vincent qui, automatiquement, venait la rejoindre et veillait sur elle. Sûrement la prenait elle pour une dérangée mentale, mais elle s'en fichait: malgré tout, il était resté avec elle pendant 2 mois, passant toutes ses nuits à la consoler et s'interdisant de s'éloigner à moins d'un kilomètre d'elle. Elena ne pouvait lui en être qu'encore plus reconnaissante. Et maintenant quelle était chez elle, elle voulait le revoir, sentir ses bras puissants autour d'elle, humer ses doux cheveux aile de corbeau pendant qu'il la berçait, entendre sa voix de velours pendant qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule, En compensation, elle attendait la folie de Reno et le silence de Rude...Tant pis pour elle, elle n'était plus à une déception près.

Après un dîner frugal et une douche hâtive, elle fila dans sa chambre avec ses baguages qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir tant la fatigue l'engourdissait.

Elena emmitoufla dans ses draps malgré la chaleur étouffante du mois d'aout, refusant d'exposer son corps aussi peu vêtu à l'homme qu'elle savait assis auprès d'elle. Mais la chaleur allait finir par la tuer alors elle écarta un, puis deux draps avant de tourner un regard inquisiteur sur sa gauche: l'argenté était bien là, toujours aussi impressionnant, effrayant, installé à la place voisine, mais sa chevelure de mercure l'empêcher de discerner ses traits.

Elle pria pour que Reno débarque, même si c'était pour l'emmener dans un bar, elle était prête à tout du moment où elle pouvait échapper à ce fou. Une imposante aura se dégageait de lui et envahissait la pièce, comme un brouillard écrasant. C'était cela toutes les nuits, lorsqu'il était là, elle n'osait à peine bouger, de peur de l'alerter. De nouveau, elle tenta de toucher l'argenté, mais sa main traversa la sienne...et pourtant il était bel et bien là, à lui sourire.

C'est à ce moment qu'il releva sa main pour dégager les cheveux qui lui barrait les yeux, dévoilant alors son beau visage . Elena, prise de panique sous son drap, ne put que souffler:

**- Sephiroth...**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ce fut une Elena extrêmement énervée et déçue qui rentra dans le bâtiment de la Shinra ce matin-là: elle s'était levée avec l'espoir de voir ses deux amis en train de parler autour d'un café, mais elle trouva l'appartement aussi vide que la veille au soir.

Pourtant elle avait vu un bol dans le lavabo, quelqu'un était donc bien passé par là avant elle...Il fallait juste espérer qu'il ne s'agisse pas de ce satané Sephiroth ayant élu domicile chez eux.

La petite blonde était tellement remontée qu'elle ne prit pas garde aux regards étonnés sur elle tandis qu'elle traversait le hall de la Shinra, en même temps, difficile de faire autrement: à cause de l'horrible chaleur, elle avait sortit la jupe de tailleur noire courte, le genre de stupide vêtement qui excite les fantasmes, et un chemisier en soie blanche. Tenue qui était strictement interdite chez les Turks où chaque membre se devait de porter son uniforme, mais depuis quelques mois elle venait dans l'apparat qu'elle voulait et on ne lui avait jamais reproché, pas même le Président. Aujourd'hui, elle s'était habillée au hasard en plus, piquant ça-et-là dans son placard sans faire attention, trop occupée à ronchonner contre tout ces crétins qui ne lui donnaient pas de nouvelle.

Elle était même tellement à cran qu'elle manqua de renverser plusieurs piétons avec sa voiture, grilla quelques feux rouges, manqua de tomber dans ses propres escaliers et faillit tuer d'un seul regard tout ceux la reluquant de trop près dans l'ascenseur du bâtiment.

Et pourtant, tout le monde sait à la Shinra à quel point une Elena furieuse devient très dangereuse pour leur vie, il valait donc mieux s'écarter et la laisser harceler le premier venu assez idiot pour ne pas s'écarter. C'est pourquoi chacun lui laissa le chemin libre ce matin, préférant éviter un sermon dévastateur.

Ses talons claquaient tellement fort, en cadence avec son esprit surmené, qu'ils l'annoncèrent à trois kilomètres à la ronde dans les hautes sphères de l'entreprise, habituée à cette furie.

La petite blonde poussa violemment la porte du bureau des Turks, tuant mentalement ces crétins d'employés qui la jaugeait curieusement. La porte alla claquer contre le mur, faisant trembler les fenêtres, mais rien d'autre ne bougea dans la pièce. Elena balança sa sacoche sur son bureau, la faisant traverser la pièce et renversant tout ses crayons à terre puis elle s'apprêta à rejoindre la table pour se plonger dans le travail, histoire d'oublier ces idioties, mais elle fut interrompue par l'odeur de nicotine venant sur sa droite.

Cette odeur ne pouvait pas la tromper, c'était bien Reno, son foutu Reno: 1m75 de bêtise, ses cheveux rouges flamboyants, ses yeux bleux tirant sur le gris au centre, ses marques rouges juste en dessous -sa marque de fabrique- , son caractère de playboy-flemmard-orgueilleux. Cet imbuvable et fantastique de Reno.

C'était bien lui, assis à même son bureau en désordre -dont quelques cadavres de bières-, les mains posées derrière lui et la tête rejeté en arrière,la chemise ouverte comme s'il bronzait à Costa del Sol, offrant à la vue de tout passant son torse galbe sur lequel coulait sa longue mèche rouge, une cigarette entre les lèvres.

Toujours aussi dépenaillé et dépravé comme le constata la petite blonde, malgré tout heureuse de le retrouver. Surtout de le retrouver inchangé...Mais il était hors de question qu'il le sache. Le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur bien plus léger, elle s'approcha de lui, oubliant son absence d'hier.

**-Bonjour ma chieuse adorée**, fit son collègue en posant enfin son regard bleu océan, presque translucide, sur elle. Il recracha une bouffée qui alla jouer avec les cheveux de la petite blonde qui s'était rapprochée, la jaugeant du regard avec un demi-sourire. La jeune femme ne broncha même pas à ce surnom, elle en avait connu des pires venant de lui, elle s'assit même à ses côtés. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation entre le serrer dans ses bras comme une grand-mère gâteuse ou le frapper pour ne pas l"avoir accueilli, elle opta pour la solution la plus raisonnable vu son regard de merlant frit...A savoir la gifle. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille de guêpe et lui demanda sur un ton placide: **Alors Lena...Tu t'es trouvé un nouveau joujou à Esthar?**

**- Comment tu le sais?**s'enquit la blonde avec un arquement de sourcil, ne tentant même pas de se défendre. **Et ce n'est pas un joujou! Toujours aussi étroit d'esprit mon pauvre Reno...**

**- Le Boss parle trop quand il n'a rien à faire, c'est à lui qu'il faut s'en prendre!**

**- Il exagère celui-là! Pire qu'une collégienne! Et ça m'étonnerait qu'il ai traité Vincent de ''joujou''!**

**- Vincent Valentine?! Rien que ça! Je sais pas ce que tu lui à fais pour le débrider celui-là!**

**- Rien abruti! Je ne lui ai rien fait, **renchérit Elena en le fusillant du regard avant de poser la tête sur son épaule, passant du coq à l'âne. Tu m'as manqué!

**- C'est sur que tu n'as pas dû trouver grand monde pour jouer à Sonic à 4 heures du matin!**

A vrai dire ce n'est pas vraiment à cela qu'elle pensait étant donné qu'elle passait ses nuits à tenter d'échapper au regard inquisiteur du fou argenté, mais elle ne tenait pas à en parler à peine rentrer chez elle.

Tseng rentra à cet instant, lui évitant toute riposte.

**-Oh Elena, te voilà enfin! Voilà quelqu'un qui va travailler avec sérieux ici. Ravi de te revoir! **fit Tseng avec un faible sourire, toujours aussi impeccable dans son costume noir, ses cheveux sombres plaqués en arrière et retombant dans son dos, plusieurs dossiers dans les bras. Il salua Reno d'un signe de tête, avant de prendre une mine agacée devant le champ de bataille qu'était son bureau.** Reno ta cigarette! Tu sais que c'est interdit, éteins moi ça!**

La petite blonde se redressa lentement, sourit à Reno avant de fixer toute son attention sur le chef des Turks. Elle contourna son bureau afin de rejoindre le roux avant de lancer sur un ton amusé:

**-Oh Tseng, je sais que cela te dérange, mais tu n'es pas souvent dans le bureau...C'est ce qui l'aide à connecter son cerveau quelques instants et en attendant, il ne parle pas! On a tout à y gagner!**

**-Comme vous voulez, c'était juste pour éviter une crise avec le patron..., **marmonna l'Utaïen en haussant les sourcils puis il regagna son propre bureau. Il avait toujours sentit leur complicité depuis plus de deux ans, depuis cet accident dont il avait également fait les frais, mais là ça dépassait son entendement. Le brun ne comprenait pas qu'une femme aussi sensée et raisonnable que l'adorable Elena s'entende aussi bien avec cet indomptable garnement. Mais c'était leur problème et tant que cela ne perturbait pas leur travail, il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre. Il se replongea dans ses dossiers comme si rien ne s'était passé. Décidant qu'il devait malgré tout montrer un peu de sollicitude envers le meilleur élément de son équipe, il la questionna: **Alors, ces fouilles? Qu'est ce que ça a donné?**

**-Rien. Je me suis crevée à la tâche pour rien..., **répondit Elena après quelques secondes d'hésitation, peu fière et le regard bas, tandis que Reno fumait tranquillement tout près d'elle, un bras autour de sa taille. Déjà que la situation devenait déplaisante mais si ce crétin de chef en remettait une couche avec ça, elle n'était pas prête d'avaler son échec...et sa nullité à la tâche. Sa honte l'envahit par flot et la fit trembler contre le rouquin: elle s'était donné toute la peine du monde à chercher l'argenté, pour se venger...au moins s'expliquer, mais rien. Et pourtant, toutes les nuits il la narguait, avec ses traits étrangement doux.** Je crois que je vais tourner la page, c'est mieux pour tout le monde...**

**-Tu as raison, ça fait plus de mal qu'autre chose**, appuya Tseng avec un sourire entendu, essayant de ne pas réagir à la proximité de ces deux jeunes collègues quasiment l'un dans les bras de l'autre. **Ce n'est vraiment pas un mal...On pourra mieux travailler ainsi!**

Sur ce, le chef des Turks retourna à son travail, sans avoir déceler le malaise de la blonde en face de lui, il était trop centré sur son poste que sur les sentiments pour ça. Reno déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme en signe d'encouragement avant de la laisser rejoindre son bureau. Elena cilla quelques secondes puis elle tenta de ravaler son sentiment écœurant de déception qui la faisait pâlir de manière inquiétante avant de récupérer un tas de papiers sur le bureau du roux,

Certes, la situation ne lui convenait pas et s'empirait de nuit en nuit: elle ne pourrait décemment pas survivre si elle devait supporter la présence de Sephiroth chaque soir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_J'espère que ces petits passages inutiles, mais histoire de recaser Elena chez elle, ne vous ont pas trop ennuyés! Si c'est le cas, ne vous en faites pas: la prochaine partie, c'est du lourd!_


End file.
